Differences: Cherished
by Rocci
Summary: There was once a time when Celia hated everyone, that everyone was against her. Now for perhaps the first time she is truly happy. She finds hope and even love. But sometimes...things are not as easy as they look. Sequel to "Differences"
1. Together

**Disclaimer: **_The only disclaimer you'll see in this entire fic. The basic, I don't own any of the characters except for the originals such as Celia. _

_Author's Note: People kept saying I should do a sequel, so here we go. I was a bit skeptical in doing one so soon since I actually started "Differences" about…eh…2 weeks ago maybe. Perhaps less and finished a good 30 chapters of it within a short time period. But my love of writing and wanting to please my readers has bested me._

_I suggest you all read "Differences" if you haven't already and for good measure the prequels. _

"_Torn Petals" The back history on Celia_

"_Silver Clouds" The back history on Jericho_

"_Distinctions Of A God" The back history on Torino_

_Other than that, comment, review and enjoy._

---

---

**Ch 1: Together**

_On the ground they walked, blood had been shed. In the air they breathed, death had rotted away. All of this was gone and something was added. It was something that had been lost or rather forgotten and who the things it took for all of them to realize it. It was so horrible that it was actually pretty funny, and thank God they managed to realize it before they really screwed each other up. They would have gone so far to end each other…but now. Well the massive arched tomb that held everyone's names on it was just the reminder of how close they had become. Sure there would be problems, some major and some minor. What mattered the most is that they had made up their differences._

_It was a brisk summer day on the beach, the afternoon sun baking those who were too foolish to wear sunscreen. People frolicked in the ocean, little children played with each other. It looked like a normal day at the beach. To someone who never knew the horrors that had once plagued the world. It might have looked like people were enjoying the day. That was only half of it._

_They were all enjoying the day. All_

_A small boy found himself playfully splashed in the face by a young girl, her pink hair vivid as was her horns. She was laughing as was the boy, they seem to be enjoying themselves. A few of the older ones, humans and Diclonius were currently in a game of volleyball up the court. Some ate ice cream, laying on the beach and some even held hands together. It was a peace that went beyond the actual word. Two years ago, they would have been killing each other. It would not have been a beach 2 years ago. It would have been a war zone. Bodies would have ripped apart, heads exploded, bullets flying everywhere. It was a scene that one 19 year old girl found to be amazing. She had pink hair that fell passed her shoulder, her bangs cut short except for two strands which hung down her face. A single horn protruded form the right side of her head, a round bump with scratch marks on it. The other one had been destroyed, and she had great respect for the one who did it also. _

_She didn't wear a bathing suit, not that she wouldn't have looked good in one anyways, but a thin red dress with a blue outlining. She was relaxing on a blanket, her head propped up against a pillow and a small umbrella blocking the shade from the sun. She was young, pretty, a bit voracious at points and in cases could have a bit of an attitude. But she was kind, generous and pure. She looked up into the sky, the white clouds passing overhead like the boast that now passed over the horizon in the ocean. _

_A small girl came up to her, happily and started talking to her. She responded, the conversation leading to something about oceans and birds and other rather unimportant stuff. But she had no qualm in speaking to her. In fact she enjoyed the company. The child left with her parents who waved to her._

_She closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air. "How are you doing my Queen." _

_She blushed. "You don't have to call me that." She said, embarrassed as the male Siplitet shook his head kindly. "You know I can't do that, it wouldn't be royal like." She shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh come on…" she said lightly. "Please you have don't have to call me Queen, or anything like that."_

"_And what if I don't feel like it…my Queen." He said, a little smile playing on his face. "Fine…fine." She said, knowing she was going to lose this type of battle. "To answer your question I'm feeling pretty wonderful. I was just watching the sea, and feeling the salty air against my face."_

"_It is nice isn't it my queen?" Another voice, she sighed and turned and found that it wasn't another Diclonius. It was a human, a male who seemed to be the epitome of a beach boy buff. Others were surrounding her and she could help but laugh. "Oh please don't you start either, he might be an exception but I won't starting let you all call me 'Queen.' Please just call me by my real name._

_They bowed their heads in mock forgiveness._

"_Please forgive our rudeness oh Royal Queen." The boy said, actually giving a bow. It was too much for her as she merely covered her face with her hand. "Now you're just being jerks. Please…just…don't do that. It's too embarrassing, for both of us."_

_They laughed and left._

_The male Siplitet remained starring out at the ocean in front of him. His face had gone serene, and passive. "I would never have thought that one day I could see eye to eye with them. I could never have thought that one day, I would actually be glad to see them. We really have changed haven't we?"_

"_Yes." She answered, smiling. She could agree on this, considering two years ago she had thought the same thing. Two years ago and longer she would have thought the life she now lived was impossible. She was incredibly glad she had been wrong because she felt more alive now than she ever could have been before. It felt good to walk outside and be complimented. It felt good to be liked by her friends and family. It felt wonderful that she could walk out on the streets and while there was always that one who gave her a somber look, all the rest seemed to almost envy her in joy._

_After a few more hours, most of which she had fallen asleep in, she got up, put the umbrella away and walked away. She walked through the city, saying hello to those who greeted her and literally putting her head down whenever someone addressed her as "The Queen." In actuality she had no qualm in people calling her "The Queen." it just felt so unneeded. But ignoring some of the more embarrassing moments there was no doubt._

_Chiba Celia happiness was like a blissful reminder that despite all the hell she had gone through, the world was not against her anymore._

_---_

_---_

_She stopped as she heard screaming in the distance. Her heart increased in as she began to fear the worst. Times had changed. They were more accepting of each other…but there were some who weren't. There were some, who listened to The Voice. She rushed in, hoping that nobody had been hurt yet. A man ran to her looking relieved. "Thank God you're here. Please, that building over there, its caught on fire! There are people in there!"_

_She looked passed him, and noticed the thin smoke coming over the roofs of the other building. She nodded once. "Stand back, make sure nobody else comes there unless they have authority." She said seriously. She ran, feeling the air pressing into her face. Concentrating, she let her mind focus and felt a feeling as if something was sliding out of her back. Her vectors pressed against the ground and with a might push she flew into the air and rushed onwards._

_The building was more of a problem then she could have imagined. It was entirely in flames except for a few windows. The firefighters were too busy and there was no way they could save it. She looked around found a window that seemed to be safe and rushed inside. The heat exploded against her face as she bent down. She wasn't an expert firefighter but she knew the basics. That meaning she knew that it wasn't wise to stand up in just whiff in the smoke. _

"_Hello! Anybody there!" Celia cried out, listening. She could hear crying. She rushed through the room, and into the next. She could feel the fires burning against her face. She sent her vectors out to move the debris out of the way, still calling. She found them, two small children, a boy and girl, no older than 4 looking petrified. _

"_Don't worry, I'm here to help you." She said as soothing as possible, which was a bit hard since the smoke was really getting into her lungs now. "Trust me ok?" She said kindly, holding out a hand. They weren't sure…it was reasonable. They were too young and this was rather frightening predicament. "Please, it's ok, I won't hurt you. Trust me." After a moment, they grabbed onto her arms and she flew backwards. It was hard to tell if their simultaneous "whoa!" was of fear or amazement. She had more pressing matters though, that being to keep them safe. She felt the ground crumbling beneath her and cursed inside of her head. The place was collapsing._

_She flew out the window as the people screamed below. The entire complex had vanished in a heap of dust and flames. She landed lithely on her feet, dropping the two children who ran to their mother. She received many thanks of appreciation trying to collect her breath. Celia had to admit, it was quite a way to end the day._

_---_

_---_

_She arrived home in Maple Inn, soot covered, burn marks across her face and arms and facing a rather sour looking man of about 25 years old. He was shaking his head disappointedly, although it didn't hide the sneaky smile that was crossing his lips. Celia raised her hand in defeat. He turned to the T.V. that could be seen through the window. The news was one and the text in the bottom of the screen read: "Young Diclonius Saves Children From Burning Building."_

"_You're late for dinner Celia." Kouta said in mock anger._

_Everyone was seated around at the table, none of their food touched. "Y-you didn't actually wait for me and not eat did you?" She asked the two, taking her seat as Kouta also sat back down. "We're a family Celia!" Nana said happily. "Besides, we all watched the news, we're so happy for you." _

"_A bit reckless perhaps, but good nonetheless." Lucy said coolly. The food looked wonderful and tasted even better. As Lucy and Kouta talked to each other, Celia spoke with Nana. "You're a really good person Celia. I don't think I could have gone and done all that."_

"_Please Nana…you'd have done it and done an even better job at that too." She said, once again embarrassed. They were making it her out better than she looked but…were they. She had dived into a massive burning building and saved two small children. Perhaps she just thought she didn't deserve this praise. But she smiled and laughed and nodded her head. "Listen Celia." She popped her head up as Kouta spoke to her._

"_We thought about heading to the Japanese National Museum tomorrow. Would you like to come?"_

"_I would! That would be wonderful thank you Kouta-san!" Celia beamed. She placed some rolled sushi in her mouth and finally after watching "The Grudge" went to sleep. Or rather she tried too. She was not beyond fearing mere films and it took a while to note that the low moaning was from Nana and not some dead person ready to kill her at any cost. At 19 years old it might have been weird to see her holding a stuffed animal to her breasts. A small white stuffed rabbit, given to her by a small girl two years ago. It was that small little human girl who had changed her world forever. This little rabbit was a token to that day. A day she would never forget._

_After an hour, now fearing the small "Grudge Boy" was about to pop up at her. It would be a while before she saw another horror movie. She finally fell asleep._


	2. Deeper Art

**Ch 2: Deeper Art**

"_Uuuuuugh!" Celia woke with such a fright she actually screamed, her high pitched voice waking up everyone in the house hold. Nana jolted awake, the sound she was making ending as Kouta and Lucy popped into the room. The amount of vectors that appeared made the room heavy and humid. It had been nothing more than Nana's low moaning in the end. Yeah, it would be a while before she decided to see "The Grudge" again. After much apologizing, Celia got up, showered, dressed and went down to eat breakfast. Today she would be going to the museum with the others and the idea pleased her greatly. She had never been to the museum before so it was something she looked forward for. _

_That would be in the next few hours though, she waved goodbye to the others and walked outside. She was greeted by a few people before she walked about 3 miles to the nearest hospital. She went inside and was instantly greeted by a male Diclonius doctor. "Hello Queen Celia. Had a good morning?"_

_She shook her head at the proper way he was addressing her. "Thank you Hector, I'm fine. Had a bit of a rough night." She said sheepishly. "I see." The male siplitet nodded as a nurse came by him, she handed over the paper work which literally floated into his hands. "We've got a recent victim in in Room C3, he's losing a lot of blood and he won't let any of us near him." He said solemnly. _

"_What happened?" She asked, just as seriously. "An attack somewhere in the western part of the city. We were given a call about a few hours ago actually and we sent the ambulance over. He was definitely attacked by one of our kind. His right arm is almost completely ripped off."_

_Celia sighed, remembering a few unpleasant moments from her own past. "I'll check on him."_

_She knocked on the door, knowing it wouldn't have been wise to go in right now. "Whose is it." A female voice answered. "It's me, Chiba Celia." She answered. She wasn't surprised when the door didn't open. 'I'm not so sure it'll be a good thing for you to be here dear. He's…"_

"_I understand what's going on, please let me come in." Celia said softly. The door was hesitantly opened, and she entered. A human nurse stood at the edge of the bed where laid a man in total agony. His left arm was all but ripped off, hanging just by a few sinews. His face contorted in fear when he saw her, trying to back away._

"_Stay away! Demon!" He yelled, his words hurting Celia emotionally. "Please sir, I won't hurt you…" She tried to say, his next words a violent scream. "Liar! Stay away! Monster! Demon!" He was shaking with complete fear and Celia knew she would have to calm him down in some way. She stepped back, trying to make him feel safe. She spoke softly, raising a hand in peace. "Sir, you're hurt really bad. I can help you. I swear I can."_

"_Fuck you! Demon! Die Demon!" She swallowed at his harsh words. Whoever had attacked him must have done more than just nearly rip his arm off. They had probably tortured him as well, she remember when she used to do the same thing. Breathing softly she slowly approached the bed. They had to hold him down so he wouldn't try to get away._

"_Go away! Please go away." His words hit her deeply. She suddenly found herself remembering something really deep into her past. "Go away!" Those had been her thoughts when that man had killed her parents. She had said those same words, when she looked into those uncaring, unfeeling hazelnut eyes. She knew exactly how this man felt. His eyes widened, knowing death was certainly coming as was quite shocked when Celia placed a soothing hand on his wounded arm. _

"_Please sir, I know your scared. I know exactly how you feel. Trust me." He shook with fear, but did not move. "It's ok." She said softly, just breath ok?"_

_His breathing calmed just a bit. She slowly pulled out a vector. She was glad he wasn't able to see it, for he certainly would have freaked out then. She placed it on the wound, concentrating. He could feel the pressure and his breathing quickened. "It's ok." She continued to speak. She concentrated, letting the formation of her vector transport into the wound. Slowly but certainly, the arm began to reform. _

_This was something that nobody before had ever thought possible. Vectors were capable of healing grievous wounds, missing arms and legs. It wasn't perfect however, she couldn't heal dead people, nor she could heal eternal organs or decapitated heads. _

_He looked at his new arm, moved it. "Y-you helped me?" He asked, completely shocked._

"_We're not all bad." She said smiling._

"_Thank you!"_

_---_

_---_

_Although Celia was 19 years old, she hardly seemed to have aged at all in the past two years. She still looked 17 years old, although she held herself much more proudly which added to her maturity. Her happy expression touched many who saw her and the dark girl who wanted to kill everyone was completely gone._

_She returned home after working in the hospital and changed into something more comfortable. _

"_Ready Celia-chan!?" Nana said gleefully, waving towards her as Lucy and Kouta stood at the end of the sidewalk, holding hands. "Sure thing!" Celia called out. "I'll be right there!"_

_---_

_---_

"_WOW!!"_

_Celia's joyful expression was perhaps a bit too much. She walked around the entire room, quite childish really, looking at everything. The paintings on the wall, the statues, everything. She ran into the next room and a loud "Whoa!" echoed through the hallways._

"_She's just like you dear." Kouta said to his wife. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow. "She's just so happy with everything. It's like the time when we were at the zoo. I never did see anyone like giraffes as much as you."_

_Lucy might have pushed Kouta a bit harder than she should have, but they all had a good laugh in the end._

"_May I help you young lady?" The voice came behind Celia who turned around. A young man with ashen blonde hair stood beside her. He was about 6ft tall, thin but well proportioned. A healthy guy, though by mo means physically overpowered. He wore a simple shirt with the words "Staff" on it and blue jeans._

"_Yes sir." She said happily. "Who is this?" She pointed to a picture of a young woman, arms crossed and sitting. The man smiled. "That young lady is Leonardo Da Vinci's famous "Mona Lisa." He painted it in the early 1500s and has remained a staple mark for artists everywhere."_

"_Wow!" She breathed, clearly interested. _

"_However it's just a copy. The real one lies in Italy." He said._

"_Really? What about that one over there?"_

"_That is Michelangelo's David. A marvelous statue, but alas also just a copy."_

"_That's amazing. I-I never knew art was this beautiful! If this false ones are this good I really wish I could see the real ones." "Well young lady, if you like love art as much as your saying I could show you something authentic." He said. "Would you like to see it?"_

_She nodded her head. "Please! Thank you!"_

_He brought her over to another room where she saw plastered on the wall an amazing looking painting. However it was covered by a thick glass and the picture seemed incredibly dated. There were rips across the edges of the painting. "Raphael's The School of Athens." It's perhaps one of his most famous paintings and this right here is the original. I should say at least what we believe to be the original." He said, not wanting to sound like he was lying. _

_Celia was awes trucked. "It's amazing! Wonderful! It really is!" She didn't seem to have words to explain it. Secretly she now thought that being an artist wouldn't have been such a bad idea. If she had any sort of artistic talent._

"_I wish I could draw like that." She said. "I'm sure you could." the man said kindly. "Oh no, I could never draw anything that good." She said defiantly, shaking her head. "I'm not that good."_

"_You're good enough to help small children in burning buildings, I'm confident you could be an excellent artist." The man said pleasantly. She looked at him and smiled. He was a really nice guy, so friendly and supportive. She shook her head still, "No I couldn't…" she said. "I'm just not good at things like this." He looked at her, and then said. "If you wish, I have a masters in an Art Degree and have painted a few pieces that have been placed in some of the more renowned museums in America and Spain. _

_If you want to, I could teach you a few things." _

_Her heart exploded out of her chest metaphorically. "W-would you really!? I would love that! When can you start! Now!" She was shaking joyfully and he had to raise a hand to calm her down. "Is that your parents over there?" He asked, looking at the pink haired horned girls and Kouta._

"_Yes." She said. Perhaps not biologically, but Kouta and Lucy were probably the best adoptive parents she could ever have had. Nana was like a sister to her. "Although I'm sure your old enough to make your own decisions, I'd like their permission first. If they say yes, I'll come over to your house once every three four days per week. I'll do my best to teach you as much as I can if you're willing to learn."_

"_Th-th-…THANK YOU!!" She actually cried, giving him a hug and running over to the others. She told them what had happened and they all agreed that if Celia truly wanted this, they would agree. _

_She was completely overjoyed. She ran back to him. "They said yes! Oh…I don't eve know your name?" _

"_I'm Frederick. Ridini Frederick. I already know that you are Chiba Celia. The supposed Queen of the Diclonius and someone who had done a lot to redeem herself. You've done a good job. A very good job."_

"_Thank you." She said beaming. _


	3. Dark Tide

**Ch 3: Dark Tide**

_Celia's head popped up as she heard the three steady knocks at the door. Kouta rose from his seat and opened it up, greeting the man who stood there. Frederick wore a clean black suit and pants, holding in one hand a canvas and paint and in the other a set of books. He was clean shaven and even wore a thin pair of spectacles on his face. "You must be Mr. Ridini?" Kouta asked politely. _

"_Yes sir. You must be…?"_

"_Kouta sir. The young man said pleasantly, letting him step in. The inn was nice and looked quite comfortable to him. "Frederick!" He smiled when he heard her voice, Celia bounding into the room. "You came!" "Did you think I wouldn't?" He asked. She laughed but didn't say anything. _

"_Please have a seat, we'd like to get to know you." Kouta said, offering him a seat on a tall chair in the room. Frederick sat himself down, crossed his legs and folded his arms. "How have you been today Celia." He politely responded to the girl who was still smiling. "Good." She just managed to stammer. Was she happy or what? Happy might have been an understatement in this case though. Ecstatic would have been a more proper term to use. He quietly waited until two new people came in. One was a young girl who looked older than she really was, with a pair of white horns and thick violet hair. The other one was a young woman, stunningly beautiful with exact shade of pink that Celia had. _

"_Hello! My name is Nana!" The younger one said, actually shaking his hand perhaps a bit more excitedly than she should have. After all she wasn't the one who was getting the lessons. The young woman was a bit more mature on the matter and calmly shook his hand. "Greetings, I'm Lucy."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name, if you can recall is Frederick. I was told that I could teach young Celia here who wishes to become an aspiring artist."_

"_Yes. We think this is a wonderful idea." Kouta replied. "But…" He said, his voice dropping a notch. "How much will this cost though?" _

" _50,000 yen." He said. The large amount, especially if this was each day was quite a bit of money. Kouta was beginning to have doubts about doing this right now. "If…" He continued, smiling pleasantly, understanding how the young man felt. "She surpasses my own artistic talent and becomes a renowned artist." They all smiled and laughed. This was something they could agree on. Kouta nodded his head and agreed, as did Lucy._

_They started their lesson. Frederick taught the basics of art, how it started and its history. She listened intently as she could, even writing some notes down. It was then time to start drawing. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to draw a shape, any shape, triangle, square, polygon."_

"_What?"_

"_Polygon. A many sided figure. For example a triangle is a three sided polygon. A four sided polygon like a square or rectangle is also called a quadrilateral. If I also may suggest you use this." He pulled out a ruler and gave it to her. "You should use this often, it'll be easier to make straight lines with this."_

"_Yes Sensei." She said. After the end of her intense concentration of thinking up a thousand different wonderful images she drew an elongated triangle. It was a simple image and she wasn't sure how it was going to relate to her artistic skill but she trusted Frederick._

_Now, I want you to draw something from that image. It can be whatever you want, but you must keep drawing for 3 minutes. You may not erase any mistakes you believe you have made. You may start._

_A cherry blossom tree?_

_A train on the rail road tracks?_

_The possibilities were endless. had She started, groaning when not even 10 seconds passed. "Don't erase, just keep drawing. Use your own imagination. I know you aren't a professional at this, just please continue."_

_She continued and after 3 minutes up she looked up at what she had done. It might have been a cross between a house and…something. She bowed her head sadly. "It's terrible." "Yes it is." Frederick said looking at it. She gave him a clear look of "Whose side are you on anyways?" "If I had drawn it. You are however a novice and I expected such a thing. I am not expecting you to draw the Mona Lisa in one day. I will keep this image and the next day we meet after our less you will continue drawing from this same image._

_Now I must go."_

"_Thank you sensei, thank you very much!" Celia yelled, waving goodbye. _

"_He's a good person." Kouta said. "Yes." Lucy responded. "A very good person for Celia, a very good man."_

_Celia had to agree. He was definitely a good man, perhaps an even better teacher. She really…_

_---_

_---_

_Celia was sitting with Nana in a lounge chair. They had just came out of a store while Kouta and Lucy were somewhere else. Their bags heavy with clothes they were merely waiting for Lucy and Kouta to return. It was then that they heard a blood curdling scream. "Oh no…" Celia said a loud, getting up. The mall they were in was broken into two levels. An upper floor and a lower floor. The screams had come from the lower. Celia and Nana rushed over and looked over the banister. The scene was horrible. About 5 bodies laid in what was obviously their own blood. Some even twitched reflexively. _

"_Damn it." Lucy cursed, having come out and looking over. "We need to deal with them." She said. There was a group of Diclonius down there, at least 10 of them. They dropped down, landing on the bottom floor._

"_Queen Celia! It's you! You must kill these humans!"_

"_No. Humans aren't our enemies." Celia said definitely but raising her vectors defensively. "Don't talk stupid. Besides the King has returned."_

"_King?" Nana pipped in._

"_Stay back." Lucy muttered to the people around her. Her vectors swirled around her as well. She tensed up Nana likewise did the same. "Stop this." Celia said to the Diclonius. "I don't want to hurt any of you but if you attack me, my friends or anyone else around here I will kill you." Her voice was too serious to be thought as of a joke. Nana looked around her, eyes widening as she saw more Diclonius coming in. This was no mere hold up, this had been planned._

"_This isn't good." Nana said softly. Ever since the death of her best friend, Nana had changed drastically. While she hated to kill, would do anything not to kill, she understood when the line could be drawn. The Diclonius slowly moved, the three girls standing back to back with each other._

"_You are…betraying us?" A male siplitet said in disbelief. "No. You don't have to do this…" Celia tried to explain before she felt the push of vectors swarming around as the Diclonius got ready. They had enough, she had obviously left them and that was the worst thing possible. Apparently they had been wrong about Celia. She wasn't a Queen, even if she did give on the familiar energy. Same thing with Lucy. They were traitors. Just like 7 who was there._

_The people huddled against the wall. Things were bad._


	4. Beyond A Doubt For Insanity

**Ch 4: Beyond A Doubt For Insanity**

"_Lucy, we need to get everyone else out of here. We might be stronger than all of them but there are too many of them. Too many people could get hurt if we try to fight them here." Celia said, her narrow eyes looking around her. It was true, She and Lucy were the strongest known Diclonius and Nana wasn't exactly a weakling anymore. But comparing that to what was now at least 15 Diclonius was not good. Since there were people around, they couldn't go into 'true form' lest they wanted to kill innocents accidentally._

"_No!" Nana cried, her vectors blocking an in coming attack. She swerved around, her vectors flying outwards. "Dammit!" Lucy yelled, sending out her arms as well. Two of the Diclonius were sliced in half, their organs trailing out of them. They formed together and the three girls found themselves pushed into the opposite wall. A yell came from above and Lucy's heart fell. She jerked her head up to see Kouta hanging in midair by a vector, another hand closed around her throat. Her red eyes glazed over. "PUT HIM DOWN!" She screamed but not daring to move._

"_Kouta-san!" Nana yelled, shocked and in despair. "You…" Celia growled turning to the Diclonius. "He has nothing to do with this, let him go." The answer was the hand tightening even more around the man's throat. Lucy was so tense her long nails actually began to cut through her skin her fists were tightened so much. Her teeth were grinding against each other._

"_I don't think so." Another Diclonius had come up, though he seemed somewhat different. He had to be around 18 years old and was wearing a pair of thick khakis and a black shirt. He was thin, but yet they could see the vectors around him. They had to be at least 10 meters in length. His hair was blood red. What was different about him however was the energy he emitted. It wasn't like a siplitet, in fact it felt very similar to Lucy and Celia's own Queen like energy._

"_Who are you?" Celia asked uncertainly. She noticed that all the other Diclonius had gone into what seemed to be a deep bow. He gave her a very thin, and incredibly dark smile. He crossed his arms with a casual kick of his vectors flew down and landed near them. "Why are you doing this Queen Celia?" His voice was dark and demented. Celia noticed that there were thick red marks just under his eyes. She would've taken a step back had the wall not been there._

"_And how joyful, 7 and Lucy are here as well. How are you two doing, especially you dear Lucy?"_

_They didn't answer._

"_Hm? Why aren't you bowing down before me?" With a quick rush both Nana and Lucy collapsed on to their knees, clutching their stomachs. The hands slowly pulling out of their guts. They choked, glaring up at the young boy. His arms were not only long, they were incredibly fast and powerful. "That's better…" He said, noting how they had forcibly doubled over. "Bow before your king." _

"_King?" Celia asked. Her teething grinding in rage. _

"_That's right, I am the King of the Diclonius. You are the Queen. It's about time we met each other." He flew up to her, landing lithely on his feet and held out his hand. She responded by throwing out a vector in which he jumped away, avoiding them easily. "Oh don't be like that, we're supposed to be together. You know the whole ordeal, have sex, make little babies, kill all humans. The usual mumbo jumbo." _

"_You're insane!"_

"_No. I'm the King. My name is Brutus."  
_

"_Screw you." Celia retorted. The guy had already looked like trouble before he had even done anything. Like hell she'd go and give up her virginity for this bastard. A guy who would hold her friend hostage and kill people like this. Bastard! "That's not very nice Queen Celia. We would be so good together. Look at all these humans, all these worthless scumbags." Brutus gave a hearty laugh. He rushed over, he was really fast. He stepped in front of Celia and his vectors shot out, holding Celia's own back. She couldn't move them at all. Then to just insult her he walked over and placed his hand on her right breast like they were some sort of pillow._

"_How soft."_

"_You bastard!" She screamed, getting a vector loose but once again he jumped out of the way. His laughter infuriated her. First he takes Kouta hostage and then has the nerve to touch her. She felt violated both physically and mentally now. "Get out! Put him down right now or I will kill you." she threatened._

"_How may I ask." Brutus said, his words doing nothing to calm Celia's burning storm. She screamed, and rushed at him. Stopping when he pointed above at Kouta. "You don't want him hurt do you?"_

"_No! Kouta!" Lucy yelled, her rage even more intense. Their energy thickened around both of them. "Incredible, but still nothing to me. Please stop trying to think you can win, just accept the inevitable. Come Queen Celia, open yourself up to me." _

_She remained defiant. Brutus shook his head sadly, sighing deeply. "Ah, poor little girl. You've become too human. But I won't give up on you yet, you will join me. But if this is what you want then so be it, let's see just how worthy you truly are. Let's see where your real loyalties lie." He gave a twirl of his hand and flew out of the nearest window. They went to follow him until the other Diclonius circled around them. "Shit." Lucy mumbled, her eyes not off of Kouta yet. Nana's vectors had circled around Celia and Lucy, making a makeshift barrier. Her eyes widened as Kouta was visibly lifted into the air and her screamed echoed across the hallway before he was flung at top speed to the opposite wall. Nana jumped up, her vectors shooting out and grabbing the young man before he could hit the wall. The impact which certainly would have broken his spine. _

"_Thank you Nana." Lucy breathed. The other Diclonius frowned, and moved in. Too many. Far too many. Too many vectors and too many innocent lives at stake. Lucy wasn't about to risk Kouta's life again. She glared angrily at the Diclonius who had held him, whom had nearly killed him. _

_Vectors found victims, human victims who held them as hostages. "Stop this!" Celia screamed, her eyes widening to the point where her pupils were nothing but red dots. "Please!"_

"_I don't think so." One of the male siplitets said. He reached up, the young human woman begging for her life. The hand swooped in and blood splattered the ground. The young siplitet gasped, his hand reach up to the small hole that had appeared in his chest. He stumbled forward, and then fell with a mundane thud on the ground. What the hell had happened? A figure jumped from the upper level and landed on the ground, a black colt action pistol spinning casually in his hand. There was no words to describe this. Perhaps Brutus had done something to her mind. That bastard! _

"_What's wrong Celia?" Nana asked looking at who had arrived. Lucy herself narrowed her eyes…having seen this person before. He wore a much different outfit than they had remembered. His hair style different but the same color. Even his weapon was different._

_But Celia was quite sure she was looking at Jericho. _

_She was also quite sure that she had killed him. It didn't help when she heard another voice. She might've exploded in pure rage had she not been even more shocked. The idea of everything dropping out of equilibrium was the largest understatement of the century. _

"_Long time no see… Chiba Celia." Kakuzawa Torino mumbled from the upper level._

_Author's note: Oh shit! Things just got crazy. King Diclonius' and now dead people! Things are about to get even crazier now!_


	5. In The Hands Of One Pissed Off God

**Ch 5: In The Hands Of One Pissed Off God**

_Jericho was wearing not a grey coat, but instead a black one, his brown hair not growing down the side of his heck but instead neatly trimmed and short. His eyes were not their usual silver coloring but instead a deep turquoise. But he was definitely Jericho, a man whom Celia had been quite certain was currently buried in a tomb. She had seen the body herself, hell, she had killed him. But she couldn't help but have her bottom lip tremble when she saw the other._

_The bastard hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him. Human wise at least which only added more to her confusion. The last time she had saw Torino he had been a monstrosity in Institute Z and she had been fairly certain she had split his head in two. For a second she wondered if she had perhaps died and gone to hell, this being the punishment for all the horrible things she had done in her life. Her expression had to go somewhere now, and between surprise and rage she chose the latter._

"_You…bastard." She growled. "How the hell…"_

"_Am I alive? Good question, I admit even I was quite surprised to even be alive. You did quite a number on me, shocked the hell out of me too." Torino said, he jumped over the edge and landed on the bottom floor, quite simply too. He straightened himself up and looked calmly at the young girl whom it was surprising steam wasn't coming out of her ears. He was still wearing that God forsaken white suit, white pants, white tie. Hell the only thing that weren't white was his brown hair and hazelnut eyes._

"_Here's the tale, listen closely…"_

"_What the hell are you doing human!?" A Diclonius said, completely shocked that this man could come walking in like this and just…that bastard. "Why don't you…" _

"_Why don't you shut the hell up." Torino said, rolling his eyes and giving one disappointed shake of his head. "As usual you Diclonius have to start bitching about everything. Do me a good favor Toby and shut it."_

"_T-toby! You bastard my name is Torsuke!" Torino's answer was a slow lift of his arm, his thumb, middle and forefinger together. He gave one quick, audible snap. The Diclonius fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and seeming to be doubled over in pain. He yelled, and Celia and the others felt it as well, although not as much as the one currently writhing on the ground. It was that awful energy._

"_Your name is Toby." Torino said, actually using a pretty good southern accent as well. The other Diclonius weren't really sure what to do now. The man had snapped his fingers and Torsuke had just…fallen down. They had all felt that terrible energy. Torino stretched his hands and turned back to Celia who was now shaking, though this time it was not from fear. _

"_You stupid human why don't you…"_

"_And still they continue to bitch." Torino mumbled turning around. "Let me explain something to you, you goddamn bitches and bastards. There are currently 250 voices spitting in my head to kill humans and fuck that girl over there. None of which I have any intentions of doing, especially the second."_

"_You idiotic…"_

_*Snap*_

_The Diclonius fell to the floor like the other, gagging and choking. Torino stepped up to Celia who found this motion very unpleasing. "Get away from me." She growled, her vectors popping right up in front of her. If he took one more step she'd make sure that fucking head would never come back. Torino opened his mouth to speak, and then sighed. His back suddenly exploded, everyone's eyes dilating as Diclonius who had rushed at Torino suddenly found what appeared to be a brown veined arm choking him. The arm was sprouting from his back like a tentacle. _

"_I suggest you not piss of the god right now my young Diclonius." Torino's expression was dark. He lifted the arm, passing it by Celia's, Lucy, Nana and Kouta's shocked faces. With a grunt he threw the Diclonius into the window of a shop where the girl slumped to the ground unconscious. This time the tremble of fear was unanimous._

"_What's wrong…Diclonius." Torino mocked, turning to the group. I am but a human…do something. Go right ahead. Here." Another hand came out of his shoulder, a mass of skin that turned into another vein arm. He pointed to his neck and gave a quick slitting motion. "You human…how dare you." Another one said. "W-who the hell are you?"_

"_As far as your concerned you can just call me God." Celia nearly gagged when he said this. He was still that same loathsome bastard for sure. "Although calling myself a god would probably be wrong. Otherwise I wouldn't have lost to her." He looked coldly at Celia who likewise returned the frown. "But compare to you I am beyond anything you could ever hope to comprehend. You see it yourself, I have gone beyond superiority. You are no threat to me."_

"_But enough of this, I didn't come here to talk with any of you, I came here to talk with this girl right there." "What do you want…Torino?" Celia yelled, her face reddening with anger. "Hm?" Torino mumbled looking at her. "What do I want huh? Well you dead is probably on my top five right now." _

"_Likewise…" She responded. "Ummm, Celia, who is this man?" Kouta asked. It wasn't like he was new to the unnatural. He was after all married to a Diclonius. However he had never seen a man whose skin turn into appendages, or could drop people just by snapping his fingers. For whatever reason, Celia had an intense hatred for this man. If Celia didn't trust him, he knew he was a guy that must not be good. "How do you know Celia. She doesn't seem to trust you very much." Lucy retorted, glaring at him. His hazelnut eyes met her crimson ones._

"_Well…well…well." He said slowly, tilting his head back. "It's only fitting that we should meet face to face Lucy. How are you doing, life treating you well?" She didn't answer him so he continued to talk. "You asked who I was and how I know her. I'll tell you…_

…_I am the one who turned Chiba Celia's life into a total hell. I am the one who locked her up in the institution, and had her experimented on. My name is Kakuzawa Torino. The last son of Director Kakuzawa." The cold red eyes flashed in surprise. "The Director was your…?"_

"_Father. Correct. Brother of Santon and Anna Kakuzawa. As well as half brother to Kakuzawa Franco…and finally…yourself." _

"_Don't you dare compare yourself to her!" Celia roared. "I'm not dancing for joy about it, but we do share a family lineage. Of course for it would seem that most of my family gets their heads torn off after meeting you."_

_Lucy wasn't sure what to say, until she realized just what this man had done to Celia. "You hurt Celia, you're the one who made her feel so much agony." Lucy was feeling the tension as well. She had never gotten along with any of the Kakuzawa family she doubted she would like this one any more than the others._

"_Yes. I took her when she was 6 years old and put her in Institute Z. She was quite a voracious one if I do say. Couldn't go anywhere with her without giving her constant shocks. Quite to say she was an annoying one. I wish to kill her but her identity as a Queen was the only thing that kept from doing so. In the end, I absorbed the essence of 250 Diclonius to become what I am now. Any questions?"_

_Lucy stood with her mouth agape. "W-what?" She muttered._

"_He's a monster." Celia said. "He murdered my parents and my friends. He killed everything I ever held dear to me." She shook with renown ferocity. The others looked coldly at him. "That's right…" He answered their expressions. "All she says is true, I don't give a damn about any of you. Frankly, I wish to do nothing more than to split that bitch's head like she did mine."_

"_Be quiet…" Lucy growled. "Or what?" Torino answered. She pulled out a vector and grabbed his throat and began to squeeze. "You're point?" He said, unsmiling. His words surprised Lucy. He pulled something out of his pocket and Lucy reacted, her fingers tightening as he pulled out a simple pistol. He pointed…at himself._

"_wha…?"_

_*BANG!* _

_The upper half of Torino's head exploded outwards in a showery display of blood, bone and brain matter. Reflexively Lucy dropped him, watching him slowly fall to the ground. He never hit it as an arm popped out of his shoulder and caught his balance. "What the hell!?" Lucy yelled backing away. The missing mass that was once his head was twisting and churning. Skin was overlapping. They stood there, mouths open unable to say a word. After a moment, Torino got up, brushed himself off, his head in tact, hair and everything._

"…_H-how?" Celia choked on her own words. "How did you do that?"_

"_Ah, I'll explain…"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" The words were unanimous to all the Diclonius. This man…this human had shot his own head off and then…formed it back? What kind of trickery was this?_

"_Get out of my sight Diclonius, I have no more care for any of you." Torino said softly, his voice displaying no more sarcasm to it. "Jericho." He said looking up at the man in the upper story. "Deal with them. The rest of you." He pointed to Celia and the others._

"_Come with me, and I'll explain."_

"_Like we're going to trust you…bastard." She said. She would've thrown the vector out and chopped off his head but after what just happened she wasn't so sure about that anymore. What if was…_

"_I'm not immortal…" Celia gasped, it was like he had read her thoughts. "Why are you so surprise Celia? Remember I have the power to read the future. I can die, trust me on that. Now, unless your going to keep yapping, follow me."_

"_Will he be alright?" Nana asked looking at the black coated man who dropped down on to the bottom floor, guns outstretched. Celia didn't have to think long to answer that one. "He can definitely handle this himself." She said. The first thing she would ask is how they were still alive._

_---_

_---_

_The moment they stepped outside, the gunshots began._


	6. Bitter Answers

_**Ch 6: Bitter Answers**_

_Torino sat himself onto the nearest bench as the others came out. The police were rushing in at the same time as Celia came over to him. "Explain everything you stupid bastard." She hissed, fist clenched. "H-how did you survive, what the hell happened to you? Answer me!" She was seething now, to merely look at him made her want to vomit. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "By all accounts I should be dead, my brain severed at the baseline. But apparently that wasn't the case. Instead of that mass being my body, it was actually an outer shell while my real body relaxed in the middle. You destroyed the shell but not me._

_However even by that reckoning something marvelous happened. I retained all my powers of that form but in my human body. But it was also I realized that I could hear quite clearly the 250 voices of the Diclonius I had absorbed. Which to say the least is quite annoying. However something else happened._

_A slow grin spread across his face. "When you supposedly tried to kill me, my body absorbed the Diclonius Queen energy. I engulfed that power you possessed when you defeated me and used it for myself. You already know that have the ability to heal others although it depends on the ratio of your vectors. The same thing could be said for me. I possessed the ability of regeneration._

_So there we have it. I am back, stronger than ever and if I wanted to, killing all of you would be a snap."_

_Lucy was about as happy with Torino as Celia was now. Her hand rushed in, forgetting the whole head formation thing, and plunged two fingers into his forehead. "You really tick me off. You're just like that old man." She growled, eyes narrowing._

"_I'll ask you not to compare me with my father." Torino said, obviously nonplussed. "Now get your hand out of my head." "No. I suggest you listen to me, remember my…" She gasped as something slithered out of his back and touched Lucy on the forehead. It felt warm but dark. A swollen arm, brown and filled with that horrible energy. "Don't move…" He said softly. "You're lightest touch would kill me? Fucking wake up. You can't kill me, so why don't you back off and relax before I give myself a reason to kill you."_

"_You…" Celia began. "You also shut it, I have no time to listen to you Celia." Torino said angrily, the arm going into his back again. "I didn't come here to fight any of you and you can't take the risk of trying to fight me either. I have come here for far more important details."_

"_Like what?" Celia said. _

"_You saw him, that Diclonius proclaiming himself the King. Although proclamation isn't the fact. He's the real deal, the true Diclonius King. It kind of pisses me off that he had to come after I transformed but I guess I can't complain too much. However he's a major threat to me." He said._

"_A threat?" Nana asked, finally speaking. Celia may not like the guy but even she had to wonder. The man could regenerate his head for goodness sakes. "Of course, remember I am not immortal. My regeneration is only good as long as I have part of my brain connected." A very dark smile spread across Celia's face. "Which means if I remove it…you'll" _

"_Be incapacitated." Torino finished, replacing Celia's 'dead' with 'incapacitated.' Such a massive amount of damage would definitely be harmful to me, but by no means would it kill me. So put down the fucking vector." Celia paused and slowly removed the vector that she was going to use to rip out his brain. _

_There was a moment of silence as the gunshots ended inside the building. After a moment Torino spoke again. "There is one thing though, I need to ask you Celia." He didn't smile, his expression was serious now as he folded his hands. "Something that even my ability to predict can't tell." _

"_What is it?" Celia said in a low voice._

"_Why did you write my name on that plaque?"_

_For a moment Celia wasn't sure what Torino was talking about. Then she realized it, the massive tomb that many people had written he names on those who lost their lives during the Diclonius/Human war two years ago. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as if she hadn't heard him correctly. Then she turned her head to the side, deciding to look at the narrow structure left of her instead of at Torino himself. She seemed to be contemplating something inside of her head for lips were pressed into a thin frown. "I thought…perhaps that even someone like you, despite everything you did to me, at least deserved to have your name remembered._

_Something I see was a waste!" She added in the end, finally turning her head to face him. Torino said nothing, but instead looked up at the sky, the blue outline of the heavens peaceful despite what had just happened below. "Don't think this changes anything between us Kakuzawa! I'd want nothing more than to kill you right now!" Celia actually bent down slightly, the dust kicking up as she got out her vectors. "Celia-chan!" Nana cried, although even the kindest of the Diclonius couldn't help but glare reproachfully at the man in the white suit. _

"_What's going on?"_

_The police had come out of the building. "How is it in there?" Lucy asked to one of them. "Actually we didn't do anything…some man in a black coat killed them all." The officer replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Really?" Lucy was rather impressed, and slightly unbelieving too. Nana starred, completely disbelieving. It must have been true though as Jericho came out, his guns pocketed and his face expressionless. Celia knew that the officer was speaking the truth from the start. What hope could mere Siplitets have against a man who could fight against a Pure Form Queen. It did however, remind her of her own question she wanted to ask Torino._

"_I know that you are a freak of nature, but what about him." She pointed at Jericho. "How is he alive?" In truth, Celia hated seeing Jericho alive, not because she hated him though. She hated seeing him alive because it felt like an insult to what she had done for him, the tomb they had constructed for him as a momentum to what she believed in. What she believed he wanted to live in. A better world._

"_35 or as you people more common referred to her as, Kurama Mariko." He said softly closing his eyes. "What does she have to do with anything?" Celia asked, not seeing the point of it. _

"_You Celia, probably would not know, but there were in fact several 35's created, although only 4 were actually successful."_

"_The clones!" Nana pipped in, everyone's head turning into her direction. "Smart girl you are 7." Torino said nodding his head. "My name is Nana!" "Whatever."_

"_Correct…" Torino continued. "A clone from the original Isaac "Jericho" Grandes. Cloning is difficult, but not impossible. It was rather harder to clone him because I didn't regenerate my body until a few months later. Cloning has to be done in a very short time with the blood."_

"_How could you?" Celia asked._

"_With the exception of the Ex-SAT soldier Bandou, no other human has ever shown the ability to handle even weak Siplitets and nobody but Jericho has ever shown the ability to handle a the level you fought me at Celia. His ability to sense vectors accompanied with his adept gun handling makes him a valiant officer for me against the Diclonius. With most of the idiots I had to work with, it was good to have someone who could actually fight the Diclonius."_

"_But, what right did you have to mess with him!?"_

"_Jericho!" Torino called over to the black coated man who lifted his head up in response. "Do you have a problem with me cloning you?"_

"_No." Jericho replied simply in his gruff accented voice. He had pulled something out of his pocket, a small silver locket which he opened though it was impossible to tell what was inside of it. He face was suddenly lined, as if he felt some sadness inside of him, or some remorse. It was hard to tell now. _

"_Celia." Lucy said. "I want to talk to…Mr. Kakuzawa." She growled as she said the last name. "Alright." she said, deciding to speak to Jericho instead. She walked up the black coated man, standing beside her. _

"_Your name is Isaac?" She asked softly. He didn't answer, he was still looking down at the locket in his hand. She sighed, listening to the busy street and the sound of the police and other workers leaving. "That's a…nice locket. May I see it?" Surprisingly Jericho handed it over to her._

_Inside was a picture of a man, his blue eyes sparklingly with happiness next to a kind faced woman. In their arms was a small baby girl, giggling happily in her parents arms. Celia noticed the two protrusions on the child's head. "Jericho." She said. "Is this your…"_

"_My deceased wife Miyu and daughter Elena." Celia sighed. "I-I'm sorry." She said, looking at the ground. "Yes. Killed, as I told you before by a Diclonius. I believe that since my child was so young, she did not produce the Diclonius energy. My wife and my child, killed and do you know what the Diclonius said to me?"_

_Celia wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Jericho had never gone into specifics about his life, and frankly she probably wouldn't have cared, since at the time she only wanted to kill him. "W-what?"_

"_She had no choice."_

_Celia closed her eyes. She understood what Jericho was talking about. "How do you remember all of this? You are a clone." _

"_My memories remain, although not all of them." Jericho replied._

"_How do you feel about being a clone."_

"_Born perhaps differently, I am still myself, Jericho. Clone perhaps of the original but the same DNA that runs through the man currently buried in that tomb is the same that runs through mine."_

"_You helped me didn't you?" Celia spoke. "You shot of my horn which allowed me to rid myself of The Voice. You…spared my own life even when I was trying to kill you. Why did you do that?"_

_At that moment a clear expression of sadness crossed his face. He bowed his head and looked at the locket. "Elena." He said softly. My only daughter killed so young. How could I possibly kill someone who reminded me so much of her."_

"_Jericho?"_

"_But…" He closed the locket and put it away. "I can no longer take that standing anymore. If you attack Torino at all I will have no choice but to kill you." His face darkened. "If you do not give me a reason to hurt you, I will not do so. It is your choice."_

_Celia's own expression too darkened. She might respect Jericho as a person, but as someone working for Torino she knew that there would be an underlying difference between the two. Two different paths intertwined although the man seem to take getting his heart ruptured a lot better than she had anticipated._

"_What do you want Elfenliar?" Torino said as Lucy stepped her way towards him. He was still sitting calmly on the bench and his eyes were currently closed. Lucy frowned. "You gave Celia a lot of trouble you know. She really hates you." Torino gave an audible sigh of annoyance, flexing his fingers and opening his eyes finally. "Unless you're going to tell me something important I really don't care." Lucy widened her eyes, and then her face became what of twisted anger. She looked perhaps more murderous than she could have been. "How dare you! People like you are always causing the problems. You people…always making us suffer for things…"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP KAEDE!"_

_His tone alone probably would've shut most Diclonius up, but it was the use of Lucy's real name that caused the young woman to silence herself. She looked at him, lips trembling. Her eyes filled with malice but also surprise. She clenched her fist and brought out her vectors, even as Torino began to speak again. "All of you Diclonius are the fucking same. You're dog gets the shit kicked out of it and suddenly the whole world is against you. A little child, ignorant of everything else mocks your horns and suddenly you have no hope. Wake the fuck up! Had it ever occurred to you that we strap you in chains and hurt you because of what you did to us?"_

_Torino seemed almost as demented as Lucy did. _

"_I hate 3 things in this world. People who cry in fear, losing all courage and respect. People who bitch about the world and how bad it is…and finally…Diclonius." He got up, brushing off his suit. "Give me a reason and I swear I will destroy everything makes you whole." _

_Despite his words, Lucy was not impressed although she had listened intently. "Maybe we did do some horrible things." Lucy said. "I did some horrible things. Things that I regret…but that doesn't change things. You should apologize to Celia for what you did to her, it would never make anything up but it's the least you can do." The man in the white suit tilted his head to the side. "Bullshit." _

_His words were like a match to dynamite. "You insufferable bastard!" Lucy cried, her anger, which had never been easily quelled before suddenly lashed out in the form of a single vector towards the man's head. If she couldn't kill him, then she'd torture him until he begged Celia for forgiveness. _

_*Snap*_

_Lucy fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and screaming. She writhed on the ground as Celia screamed "No! Lucy!" She turned suddenly, her vectors coming out of her back but before she could attacks she felt something hard and cold against the back of her head. Her breathing slowed, not daring to turn her head but moving her eyes to the side._

"_Do not move." Jericho said, cocking the gun in response, the barrel pressing against the pink haired girl's head. "I told you before that if you interfere in anyway with Torino I will kill you. _

_I repeat…do not move."_

_Celia growled but made no attempts to move. She knew that in her current form she would have no chance against Jericho even if he wasn't pointing a gun straight against her cranium. Nana looked between the two, not sure who to help. Kouta stood in the back, fearing for his friends and wife's safety. Lucy snarled in response, getting up but keeping herself on guard. Her body was radiating a peculiar form of energy and though barely noticable her horns and begun lengthen in size. _

"_Pure Form." Torino said. "That's the power that Chiba Celia used to beat me. The power that was used to kill the Original Jericho. It is no surprise that you Lucy, who also has the power of the royal blood inside of you should be able to attain such a form. I admit I was shocked when Celia attained that form. However…"_

_He bent forward, his spreading out, his own clothes which seemed to somehow fused with his own body stretching out and forming into long arms. 3 of them in total, 5 counting his normal ones. "2 years ago I would probably regretted facing you, but times are different now. I'm far stronger than I was then. I didn't come here to fight you but if you insist on this, I suggest you give it everything you got."_

"…_No." Lucy said relaxing. "Bastard you are, but this isn't my fight." Torino smiled looked at Jericho and nodded. The man took the gun away from the girl's head. "Besides…" Lucy continued looking at Celia to make sure she was safe. "You seem to know more about what's going on then any of us. Care to explain?"_

"_Sure…but not here. I grow hungry with all the action going on. A nice restaurant would be nice."_

_---_

_---_

"_Sire, welcome back." Said a male Siplitet as Brutus stepped in the throne room. He sat himself into an elaborate cushioned chair, his vector reaching out drinking a thin glass of white wine. Ah it was good to be King. The castle was large and luxurious, the kind meant for such royal blood as himself. Although he still wished to have a Queen by his side. He thought about the day._

_Killing humans had been fun, but alas only the start. He had found two queens. Chiba Celia the current one, and Elfenliar Lucy the previous one. He had also saw 7, but her important mattered little to him. The human also who was with Lucy. Falling so low…it bothered him. He had also felt some strange energy when he had left, but felt it unneeded to check it out. If it was problematic, he could handle it._

_He had purposely left Celia because he knew that he could handle her. Handle all of them, but didn't want to rush anything. He could still remember her soft breast in his hand, the thought made him smile. When a small bell sounded he was delivered via a group of Diclonius an amazing tray of food. When the second bell sounded, his smile was twisted beyond belief. A human boy, no older than 13 was dragged in by the Diclonius. He looked down at him by his throne, and gave a short chuckle. Entertainment could be such a pleasure._

"_Dance." He said simply, snapping his fingers for him to get a move on. The boy was frightened obviously and shook his head. "P-please, I just want to GAAAAH!" His arm had been ripped off. Brutus looked at it, and then chucked it behind him which was picked up by the staff and thrown away. The castle had to be kept clean after all. The boy writhed in agony on the floor, crying for mercy. "Please! No more! Please don't hurt me!"_

_And like a terrible sickness, it had to be worst before it got better. Better being death. The boy found his other arm twisting. The bones snapping, the sinews breaking. His screams grew in pitch. At last, his other arm, quite slowly too, was torn off. He fell to the ground, sobbing. _

"_Dear God! Oh help me! Somebody please help me!" He sniffed then screamed as some wrapped around his legs. "PLEASE! DON'T!"_

_Riiip!_

_His leg was torn off, a bloody mess across the ground. He tried to push himself away with his one good leg. The action made the other Diclonius watching laugh. Brutus smiled, enjoying this very much. He took one more vector and picked the boy up by his leg, letting him dangle and bleed in the air._

"_N-no." He said weakly, his vision fading. The hands reached outwards, grabbing the side of his head. "N-no…please…please don't." He begged. His screams grew louder…and louder…and louder. Until finally his entire head split open from the top of the cranium to the baseline of the neck._

_His body was dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut._


	7. Unpredictable Future

**Ch 7: Unpredictable Future**

For a rundown I decided to do some character profiles

---

---

_Chiba Celia: The young heroine of the "Differences" storyline. She is a 19 year old Pure Queen Diclonius and is the most powerful of the Diclonius along with Lucy. Her life, once torn apart by Kakuzawa Torino has slowly but surely fixed itself. Now instead of killing people, she does her best to help them out and is the leading cause for the joining of human and Diclonius. _

_Elfenliar Lucy: The major Queen herself from the original Elfen Lied manga. She is married to Kouta and acts as the maternal parent to the Maple Inn residence. However, despite her kindness she is still not beyond taking control situations when the time calls for it. She is not to be underestimated_

_Nana: 7, the kindest of the Diclonius. She is caring and responsible but has become far more mature and serious since the death of her best friend Mayu. She is willing to help out anyone in need, despite what the risks may intake._

_Brutus: The unknown Diclonius proclaiming himself King. Dark, demented and twisted. His motives are unknown._

_Kakuzawa Torino: The arch rival of Chiba Celia. Having turned himself into a god of destruction, he was thought to have been destroyed by Celia. However he regenerated, gaining much power in the process and has returned. His motives however have yet to be made clear. He is the most hated man by Celia and perhaps even the entire Diclonius community. Something in which he seems to have no qualm in admitting._

_Isaac "Jericho" Grandes: The mostly silent bodyguard of Kakuzawa Torino. Jericho is Torino's trump card against the Diclonius. With his power to sense vectors and his gun handling skills he is able to make short work out of any siplitet and is capable at his best in taking on a pure Queen at her full potential. He was killed by Celia but was cloned by Torino and brought back._

_Ridini Frederick: An art teacher for Celia whom the young girl also holds great affection for also. However…could there be more to the man than meets the eye._

_And now to begin_

_---_

_---_

_The restaurant was new and much the like the new world, both Diclonius and humans worked there. One female Siplitet stood at the front, welcoming them inside. "Greeting Queen Celia…ummm…is everything alright." She asked noticing that when Celia entered she was frowning. The Queen of the Diclonius bowed her head to her. "Hello." She said._

"_Ok. Ah, greeting Lucy-Sama." Although Lucy was not the technical Queen anymore, her royal bloodline was still known and because of this, she was referred with a more proper honorific. They greeted Kouta with just the same kindness knowing his relationship with Lucy and Celia as well. A respectable nod to Nana and then all went silent._

_Torino stepped into the room and the moment he did, every Diclonius turned their head towards his direction. The female Siplitet swallowed, unable to keep her eyes off of him. She was shaking from head to toe, sweating profusely. "Is there a problem?" Torino asked looking coldly at her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _

_Kakuzawa Torino was probably the only human, if radically mutated, that nearly all the Diclonius knew and even feared. He was the man who turned their lives into a total hell and had ripped them apart from the inside out. To see him here, in the midst of them all was like waiting in the lines of Minos, awaiting the fate to which circle of hell they would go to. He was not the man any of them would want to see._

_They also gave a gasp when Jericho came in although the affect not the same as with Torino. They knew however that Jericho was Torino's personal bodyguard and the ones that really knew him, understood that Jericho was not someone to be trifled with._

_The group sat themselves onto a long table and were greeted by no less than 8 Diclonius who stood surrounding the Celia like a shield. Their faces were all the same, intently ready to protect The Queen at all cost. Vectors were appearing, many of them, surrounding the man who in the pressure had not even blinked an eye._

"_Small coffee, 3 sugars. I'll have the fried fish, lightly seasoned."_

_The man was actually ordering food. The man, who had screwed their lives so badly was actually ordering food! The combination of hisses were like a massive snake from the Diclonius. The white suited man looked up. "Must I repeat myself?" Torino said softly._

"_How dare you come here Torino!" A male said, leaning forward. "After everything you did to us, you think you have the right to…"_

"_I ordered fish, not a bitching." Torino said, his words igniting a fury across them. The man was good at that. Pissing Diclonius off. "Celia." He said and there was an instant intensity in the room. They covered their Queen, making sure the man wasn't about to pull anything. "Tell them to back off or I will kill them."_

"_Please, let us be." Celia said, looking at them. "B-but Queen Celia?" _

"_Please, it'll be alright. I can handle Torino." She glared at him, and the man instead of being mad, merely smirked. "But I don't want to have any of you hurt. Trust me, I'll be fine."_

"_If you say so, Dear Celia." Torino replied._

"_Anyways…" Lucy said. "Explain what you know."_

_---_

_---_

"_About 6 months, I regenerated I found a world much unlike the one I lived in. Humans and Diclonius living together, happily, respectfully. I don't know what you all did, but you certainly made a vast change from a world I once knew. Now of course I couldn't believe that I was even alive at the time. My first objection was to kill you Celia, but in the end I felt I had more pressing matters to attend to. One of them actually getting my life underway and learning to control the vast new powers that I possessed. _

_I recreated Jericho from the dried blood found in the outskirts of Institute Z, just in time too. The blood just good enough for one use. Just to clarify something it is impossible clone something without the original so the Jericho that sits here can never be cloned._

_Then of course he came. We took notice a particular amount of killings in the lower area of Japan, I found Brutus, or to say the least his prey. Bodies torn apart, you know, the usual Diclonius shit that goes around. We found that a Diclonius calling himself the King was somewhere. Oh were the rumors correct._

_Brutus is indeed the King of the Diclonius, having absorbed the power of the Diclonius inside of my body, its quite easy to sense your kind now. He's the real deal alright, and dangerous also."_

"_Dangerous?" Celia asked._

"_Yes. A danger to humanity, to you, to everything you held dear. You think I'm a bastard, well…you've already got a glimpse of what he's like. The problem is we have no idea what he's planning on doing. There are too many options right now for my predictions to make any sort of idea."_

"_What do you mean by this prediction? If what you say is true, you should be to predict exactly what's going on?"_

"_No. Take note that my ability is based upon the set options, which are billions upon billions. Will a person walk left, right, blink, not blink, breath in two seconds. A like a billion pictures, but each one more clear than the rest. I take the clearest ones, which are the ones most likely to happen and follow them. The sooner the action is to happen, the clearer that image becomes._

_Brutus however is a complete mystery to me. I can't even sense him in my memories, I can't tell anything and it really pisses me off. Though I would hate to admit it, you Celia, and you also Lucy are perhaps the only people threatening to me. Oh, Jericho also but I doubt he's going to turn on me._

_And Brutus also. He may just want to kill all humans, as it seems to be a popular idea of your kind. That alone makes him a danger to me , to you and to everything else in this world. I will kill him at all cost, that idiotic fool. He thinks he knows what it is to be important."_

_Their meal arrived, and Celia felt it was odd to be eating along with her mortal enemy. _

"_What are you planning then…bastard." She said. _

"_What am I to do, with my vast new powers. The Diclonius Institution is finished. Diclonius all around have turned to humans not as enemies but as friends. I guess I seek two things right now. The death of the bastard Brutus, and the death of you Queen Celia. Call it a personal grudge._

_The girl tensed up, they all did. "I'll fight you and beat you just like I did before." She said seriously and with confidence. _

"_Hehehe…" The man chuckled, drinking his coffee. "You'll find that harder to do this time. Then his eyes widened and his face went from smug happiness to cold fury. "Well then…you might piss me off more than I expected."_

"_Wha?"_

"_Forget it." Torino said getting up. "I'll be returning here in three days, come if you wish." He got up and put the money on the table. At least he was good enough to do that. He walked passed the tensed Diclonius, Jericho following him out._

_---_

_---_

_Celia was in her room, looking at the ceiling and contemplating the issue at hand. It had been rough day. Her arch nemesis was still alive and she hated him for that. It was true, the first chance she got she would kill him. She would kill that bastard! She would fucking kill…" She sighed, tears leaking into her face._

_Dear God how she hated that man. He would never leave her alone would she, he was nightmare to her. A goddamn nightmare! When the knock on the door came she sighed. Of course, he was back probably to make her life hell again. She went down to open the door and was greeted instead by a different person._

"_Frederick!" She cried, forgetting that he was supposed to come. She gave him a hug, glad to find someone who she cared about come. "Welcome Celia, are you alright you seem upset?" _

"_It's fine, please…let's start."_


	8. A Wonderful Picture

**Ch 8: A Wonderful Picture**

_It was nearing midnight and Brutus was currently looking out at the starry night sky from his castle window. The wind was gently blowing he leaves around and he felt a certain sense of power radiating from himself. He felt important, in charge, a being destined to achieve great things. He knew it all to be true, he was better than others and it had nothing to do with being a King. That was just part of it. He was better because he strived to be better. But…somehow he wasn't sure what he wanted now._

_Killing humans was like a game, something he got bored with after a while. For as long as he could remember The Voice inside of his head had always told him to kill humans and increase his kind. He had always asked "why?"_

_And the answer was never given to him. Yes, he wanted to kill humans, he glorified in that. Yes, he wanted to have sex and increase his numbers. But he wanted something more, what was it? Pride, glory, destruction? His eyes narrowed, looking at a certain star in the sky, his gazed locked on to it._

"_I wonder what I what…Voice…answer me."_

"_**What is it? I'm tired, which means you are tired. Go to sleep."**_

"_Before I must ask, what is the point of all this?"_

"_**Still on again are you? Listen Brutus I've told you before and before that it all comes down to killing…"**_

"_No. I already understand that part. Something beyond that, a bigger goal. I want to find one."_

"…_**like what?"**_

"_I don't know. Somehow killing humans, while entertaining will not give me the overall satisfaction that I wish. Neither will having sex with Celia. Both, while amazing is just a part of what I really want."_

"_**I am a part of you, you know that. You're mere mind taking on from a secondary personality. I only believe in two things, killing humans and increasing the number of our kind. What do you possibly want me to do about it?"**_

"_I want to do something more. Something more than just killing, not that I dislike it. But I want something more…I want…a goal."_

"_**Well…figure it out after some sleep."**_

_---_

_---_

"_Mr. Ridini." Kouta called to Celia's sensei from the living room. "I, Lucy and Nana are going to be going to the store to get some food. There's some water and food in the kitchen if you want any."_

"_Thank you." The man said, currently showing Celia some of the finer points of shading. The young Diclonius had gone a long way in trying to be an expert artist. He was not just impressed with her skills even after the short time he had spent with her teaching, but the way she got into it. She truly loved the art._

"_I'm going to get a drink Celia. I want you to work on your paper for another 3 minutes. You've done so well right now." _

_Celia actually blushed. "Thank you very much." She watched him leave and felt oddly comfortable. She looked at the picture. Although it had no personal shaped, she loved the shading she had put on to it. She could almost see an image, wondering what to draw. What did she want to draw? She could hear Frederick in the background and suddenly…she had inspiration. _

"_Alright young Celia, let me see what you did." Frederick said, after returning. He looked at the picture and his lips parted in surprise. The picture wasn't bad, it was amazing but he wasn't quite sure what to think about it. He looked at Celia, hoping his expression wasn't cold or mean. He liked the picture a lot, but…_

"_I…well…I just thought…" Celia couldn't seem to get the words out. She really felt embarrassed now. Perhaps this wasn't the best time, but she couldn't deny it anymore. From a very young age the only love she had ever had was her parents and that had been violently torn apart long ago. For over 12 years she had been brutally beaten and tortured until 2 years ago when she finally found hope. _

_Oh she couldn't deny it. She wouldn't deny it. It was the truth. Frederick was a nice, caring, handsome man. Human, a perfect human. She…_

_Frederick had just placed the picture down when something caught him in his midriff. Celia was hugging him so tightly, as if he would disappear forever if she let go. "Oh Frederick! I…I…" She reached up, and Frederick thought perhaps he should let go, to move away. Was this right? He wasn't sure, he honestly wasn't sure anymore._

_But Celia's lips were oddly comfortable against his. She leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his while his eyes slowly closed. If it was wrong, then damn it, let it be wrong. Her body pressed against him, her eyes closed as she stood there holding Frederick in a lovely hug with her mouth pressed against his own. She let go, grudgingly and looked at him through her red eyes. She was smiling sweetly at him. "The Voice in my head, long ago told me that the only chance I had was with another Diclonius. But…you've been so kind to me Frederick."_

_She sighed, and Frederick smiled back at her. She reached up, slower than usual, and once against placed her lips onto his own. She moved her head to the side…and slowly…_

"_Well isn't that just the sweetest thing."_

_Celia broke off immediately and turned around to see Kakuzawa Torino sitting, cross legged in the nearest chair, a glass of wine in his hand. Her passion lost, and her face turning wicked. God did she hate that man so much._

"_You…" He said to Frederick who wasn't sure how to take the situation. "I have business with Chiba Celia and the others. Leave now." His expression was dark, and Frederick didn't like it. "It…it's ok. Frederick, I'll see you next time. Thank you very much." She said, opening the door for him. He left, feeling unease now, although that didn't replace the warmth's on his mouth._

_When the door closed, she turned back to Torino. "You just can't let me be, can you?" She growled. "Tough time calls for tough orders and we've got quite the problem coming up right now. Brutus has made his move and it's a hell of a lot bigger than even I could have predicted."_


	9. Warning Via Beating

**Ch 9: Warning Via Beating **

_As the door closed, Celia spun on the spot and threw her vectors out menacingly in front of Torino. The latter raised his head, and gave an audible grunt of displeasure before taking another casual sip of the wine in his hand. "You've got some nerve coming here!" Celia said, her expression dangerous. "Did it ever occur, you insufferable bastard that we have all had enough of you? It's over, I'm sick of you! I'm sick of you getting in my way. I'm sick of you getting in my life and ruining everything. Don't you dare come here again, I don't care what you have to say, I don't…"_

_Torino was looking intently at her. His eyes unmoving as if he was taking in every word she was saying. Hardly. "Thank goodness the voices in my head or roaring right now." Torino thought to himself, as Celia yammered on indiscriminately. "I can only imagine what she's bitching to me about now." After what might have been a full minute, there was a pause in her mouth movement and Torino took this moment to speak._

"_I'll assume you're done, and if not, too bad. Now I have important news to tell both you, Lucy and the others. Speaking of which where are they?"_

"_Like hell I'll tell you anything you fucking…"_

"_My God, you Diclonius really piss me off!" Torino said, rolling his eyes. "I asked a simple question, where are Lucy and the others? This is important, and if you value the lives the ones you love, I suggest you answer!" _

_But Celia wasn't finished. This man had killed her parents, destroyed her friends and made her live in a world she hated completely. He sat there as if none of that matter and dammit if she'd let him get away there. Fuck his regeneration, he'd feel this! One of her vectors flexed and Torino growled before getting up. Apparently the news wasn't that important for both beings began a slow walk to each, their faces rapt with intensity. Celia pulled back a vector, the hand closing into a tight fist. Likewise the white suited man's side rolled out and formed into a thick hand of his own._

_The fists connected. Celia leaned over, gasping and clutching her stomach from the blow. Torino staggered backwards, the right side of his face literally pressed into itself. The blood and skull exposed, his teeth grinding. "You just don't know your place do you!?" He roared, his body moving forward in a fast rush. Celia was ready at that moment as well. Another crash of fist and vector. _

_Celia collapsed to one knee, her right side throbbing with incredible pain, blood spitting from her mouth. Torino again staggered behind, his face now a completely bloody mess and the back of his head exposed and reforming. They struggled where they were, Torino's eyes reforming and glaring at the young girl. They got up, blood dripping from their wounds, their body shaking but still working. As they prepared to attack again, the door opened revealing Lucy, Nana, Kouta and in the back, Jericho. They stopped their attack, and looked at them. The etch of surprise was apparent on all of them and even Jericho narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Torino looked at them, then straightened himself up and completely regenerated his body. "I…didn't come here to fight. Not yet." He said, allowing his arm to return back into his body. His white suit formed inside of him, so that the red blood was off of him. _

"_Well…ummm…" Nana spoke, not sure how to address the situation._

"_Jericho has told us that something bad has happened." Lucy said, looking between Celia and Torino. Torino brushed himself off, he didn't look as if he regretted his actions but he seemed to regret having gone so far when he indeed had more pressing matters at hand. "This isn't over girl." He said to the young queen, whose dark expression said exactly what she was thinking. He did however turn his attention to the others, taking another sip of wine. _

"_Brutus may be trying to influence the Japanese government. He certainly has the power to do so, but I believe he is working in the shadows. This is bad, because if he can influence the government, he can influence the entire country of Japan and perhaps even farther. Until more happens that's all I can say."_

_He got up, as if about to leave and Celia screamed at him. "You come here and waste my time telling me this shit!" Her vectors exploded out of her, her rage exploding. Torino bowed his head and brought up a hand, his forefinger, middle and thumb together. "Try me, I don't do this for your own benefit. I do it because I despise Brutus, now back off you rejected piece of crap."_

_*BAM!*_

_They all backed away except for Lucy who went to rush in but was blocked suddenly by Jericho who held his pistols in front of her. Meanwhile Torino found himself covered in soot and blood again, as Celia had sent him hurtling out of the house. Actually leaving a massive hole in the wall. "Get out of my way." She said to the black coated man, who merely cocked his guns dangerously. "Do no interfere Elfenliar, this doesn't concern you."_

"_The hell it doesn't! You people come in thinking you can control our lives. You don't even explain anything to us! I said get out of my way!" Lucy was concentrating, her vectors appearing. "I won't give you a second warning Jericho, move out of the way or I will kill you." Lucy was just as serious as Celia was. She was tried of this, she was tired of not getting clear answers. Jericho didn't budge. "I have no intentions of hurting you Elfenliar but…"_

_She struck, her vectors shooting out and aiming for his chest. He took his pistol, and with perfect aim deflected the incoming arm with a bullet, pushing Lucy back who looked at him surprise. He starred coldly at her, his gun now pointed directly at her forehead. "I already told you I have no intentions of killing you. But if you attack me or Torino…I will."_

_---_

_---_

"_Bitch…" Torino growled, pushing himself up as Celia hovered above him. She flew down, and then collapsed as he snapped his fingers. Her guts burned, her mind ached. It was awful, this hideous feeling. Torino brought his fist back and nailed the girl across the cheek with it. He slammed it into her gut, sending her reeling. He brought his arm back once and more, and with a sickening rip it was torn right off. He yelled, clutching his stump. Another vector zipped out and he was suddenly bisected at the waist. His upper body fell down and the sinews of his skin reached out and began to reconnected with his lower body. His arm also reforming at the same time but that didn't stop Celia from nail him across the side of the head with one of her vectors. He smashed into the ground multiple times, rolling over and then catching his balance. His read reformed but this time instead of two eyes, his cranium was covered with six slanted irises._

"_I should have killed you long ago, you wretched girl." Torino said. "Too bad." Celia muttered, her vectors wrapping around her. The man gave another snap of his fingers and Celia fell again, trying her best to succumb to the feeling that overwhelmed her. She felt something wrap around her body, and was forcibly thrown into the house again._

"_Celia-chan!" Nana shrieked as the young queen landed with a loud crash near them. Lucy starred in shock and anger. Some help these people were being. Torino came in, their faces turning as they saw his monstrous reflection. Celia however was not down yet, never against him. Never against her mortal enemy. She flew at him so fast, that he was caught momentarily surprised. He grunted in pain as he felt the vector drive into his gut and then out of his back. Another hand zipped in, ripping into the base line of his neck. With a sickening slice, he was bisected and decapitated, his body falling limp._

"_You damn piece of…" Torino's head muttered, blood spitting out with each syllable he spoke. It was quite freaky to see a disembodied head talking, but that didn't stop Celia from smirking. "Too much for you, bastard." She said, spitting on his face. His body reformed, although perhaps slightly slower than before. He pulled back his swollen arms and was about to continue the fight._

"_Torino!" Jericho said, stopping the man. Torino looked at Jericho, who merely starred. He turned back to Celia and seemed to realize how far out of hand he had gotten again. His arms went back into his body, and his slanted eyes twisted and sunk into his face until he had only two normal eyes. Giving a quick grunt, he walked out the door, which was probably good lest the two continue to beat each other to a bloody unrecognizable pulp._

"_Mr. Jericho?" Kouta asked, his body shaking. Quite a bit had happened. Yet, despite the violence he seemed to understand that there was a bigger problem. "This, Brutus guy…what kind of threat is he to us?"_

"_As of now, since Torino can't sense what Brutus may be doing, we can only go on simple facts. If he's trying to control the government he could effectively have control over many of the lives in Japan in the long term effects. However this is merely guesswork. It's important to Celia because as the Queen, he is seeking her."_

_Celia turned, noticing her name. "What does it matter if he wants me?"_

"_Celia, you have affectively made the human and Diclonius race a unison. That has never happened before. You are more special in that case than any of us could ever hope to become. You are a beacon in this world that people look towards. The young Diclonius, who went from being a murderous woman hell bent on killing all humans. To a lovely woman, ready save all humans and Diclonius._

_If he can manipulate you in anyways, it could mean the end for all of us."_

"_Well then, that won't happen." She said seriously. Jericho didn't answer, but gave a curt nod to them before turning. "I apologize for the way this meeting ended up." He left._

_Celia watched him leave. No matter what he said, she would never understand why he worked for that son of a bitch Torino. She didn't have much time to contemplate the issue for her wounds rushed into her, and she collapsed onto the ground in a faint._


	10. Token

**Ch 10: Token**

"_Will you all shut up…" Torino growled to himself as he sat on a long bench about 3 miles away from Maple Inn. Ever since his ordeal with Chiba Celia, he was having a rather irksome time with the 250 some voices that were screaming constantly inside of his head. God it was so fucking annoying. He placed his hand on the back of his head which had begun throbbing ever since his scuffle with that damn girl. He pulled it back, and saw it drenched with blood. Sighing with spite, he concentrated and regenerated the wound that had opened up. Jericho was standing at the edge, his eyes closed. He was his usual stoic self now. _

_Torino looked up at the sky, his hazelnut eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you doing Brutus…" He thought, concentrating. He saw all the images, the future at the ready. He could find nothing on Brutus. What use was this prediction if he could not use it affectively? It wasn't that he cared for Celia or the others (He had proven that point a few hours ago.) But if Brutus won, he would lose. Simple as that and if there's one thing he did not accept. It was losing._

_Closing his eyes, Torino let his thoughts instead travel back. Into the past months and months ago. He remembered quite clearly how it had happened. When it had happened, where it had happened. He was in the water of that death filled lake, his mind broken, destroyed but…conscious. He had been beaten, destroyed by that girl and her powers. That power, he had come face to face with the Pure Form of Queen Celia. He had overestimated her. He admitted it, he hated to, but he did. He had completely overestimated her power and what now…he was on the bottom of this lake. He was dead._

_Was he? It came to him, that if he was dead, he should be thinking. Yes, he was alive, broken, beaten, and decimated perhaps. But yes, he was alive. He lifted his hand, and saw that it was not a massive arm, but instead his own. He starred, his widening. He was in his human form and yet…_

_He could sense everything._

_He let his body contract, and willed an arm to come out of him. His powers, all of it were inside of him. He was suddenly aware of a stinging pain just at the end of his elbow. Looking at it, he saw that his left arm was missing. Damn that girl. But somehow, he thought, that it could be fixed. His frowned, and sought to fix it, and found that his arm was reforming. The bones and sinews attaching. It just a few seconds his arm was back to normal. He…could regenerate? Oh…how it came. His powers, returned. He couldn't help but smile, he had gone beyond the grave, he had survived death itself. He didn't feel he was immortal though, but damn he did feel quite good._

_He threw his arms out, his back exploding outwards as he flung himself out of the water and landed lithely on his feet. His chest was exposed as he looked down at it. His arm had regenerated, it would be unique but…_

_His white suit covered his body and in no time at all, he was wearing a completely new outfit, white and clean. He brushed his hand through his hair, feeling the ridged bumps on either side of his cranium. Alive._

"_Kakuzawa."_

_His eyes opened grudgingly. He recognized Lucy's dark voice and sincerely wished he had fallen asleep before she could speak to him. But alas, there she was, and he was awake. Stretching his arms, he got up and made his way towards her, stopping in front of her. "What?" He said simply, but it did not hide his own disgust with her. After all, he did hate Diclonius and to help them in anyway was sickening to him. It just didn't help when he had to help his own rival herself._

"_Has it ever occurred to you, that times have changed. You ruined Celia's life and she's done everything to fix it. She's brought both Diclonius and humans together…"_

"_Get to the point Elfenliar!" _

_Lucy closed her eyes. "I can't force you to do anything, as much as I want to, because ripping your head off, tearing your eyes out, doing all sort of physical damage would never solve it. So, I'm going to throw away my pride and ask you this…_

_If you have any soul at all in that corrupted being of yours, then at the very least you could apologize to Celia for what you have done to her."_

_He starred her, unsure if he had heard correctly. He had expected something along the lines of a vector coming into lop his head off. He had not expected to be asked (not told) but asked to apologize. He said nothing, he turned and sat back down on the bench and closed his eyes. Lucy said nothing, he didn't know what her expression was and didn't bother looking for it either._

_Her footsteps echoed away and he was left to his own thoughts again. His and 250 others. Apologize to her? What pathetic thought that would have been. What a stupid idiotic…thought. Thoughts went to the tomb, she had written his own name on that tomb. She said, because even someone like him deserved to be remembered. Isn't that what he always wanted, to be important, to be remembered?_

"Lucy." He called out to her. The Diclonius woman stopped, turning her head to listen. "I will not apologize to that girl. I despise, her, as she despises me. I couldn't' stomach being apologetic towards her. We are opposites, she is an innocent creature, and I am a monster. I will never see eye to with her, never…no matter what happens."

"You killed her parents, can't you at least show some remorse?"

"And how many parents have you killed? How many people have you slaughtered?"

"Too many." Lucy answered, and I am regretful that I killed them. That I killed my husband's father and sister so cruelly."

"What will apologizing do then? It won't bring them back."

"No." Lucy said, nodding her head. "But at least I've made an attempt. My husband never forgave me for killing his family, and yet he still loves me. I love him. The most you can do is show a bit of remorse for her. Even with what you did to her, she showed you some."

Torino was stuck in his own thoughts again and for once the voices were silent. He took a deep breath and said nothing. He didn't speak, and Lucy didn't retort or make any sort of attempt to make him speak. She gave a passing glance to Jericho and was about to leave when something hit her leg and fell to the ground with a small clink. Looking down, she found that it was a pure golden coin. She turned to Torino whose eyes were closed, his chest breathing, deep in sleep. Picking it up, she noticed that instead off an image of saying a Japanese leader, it was instead a picture of a family. An easily distinguishable mother and father holding the hands of a young girl. Lucy could almost see a set of small horns protruding from her head.

"Maybe there is some hope for you…" She thought, before leaving.

Torino stirred. "I'm to fucking nice…" He thought, before falling back to sleep.


	11. What He Hopes To Achieve

**Ch 11: What He Hopes To Achieve**

"_**The General of the Main Japanese Army is home." **__The Voice said to Brutus, who shook his head with annoyance. Yeah, no duh, he could see the fucking man walking into his house right now. Why not point out that the grass is green? He stood there in the corner of the street lamp, a thin blue jacket covering his body and on both sides of him, two Diclonius, a male and a female. He had been waiting for about 2 hours, in which usually he would have been bored shitless out of his mind and would've just left. However, he had been patient and waited. Whenever he felt that he should just leave, he thought of the ending reward. That grand reward, only a world of Diclonius…but more importantly. He at the top, the King with a Queen. Now if only the Queen would be a good little girl, and stop acting so fucking incompetent. He had to admit though, Queen Celia really had made quite a change to the world. _

_He might have felt glad for it, a world of peace. But this was bullshit, he was the King. It wasn't just that he wanted to kill humans, he wanted to have a world of just Diclonius. No. Not that. He wanted a world that he ruled, and the Diclonius just happened to be at the top of the food chain. Killing all the humans might actually be a bad thing, they were entertaining sometimes. _

"_**I want to kill him now." **_

"_Yeah." Brutus said with an evil smile. "The rest of you, go and have some fun." He said to the other Diclonius, who smiled and left. Pulling his jacket tighter over his chest and arms he made his way to the door, and gave a respectful knock. He was greeted by a middle aged woman who eyes instantly went to her horns. He was a bit surprised when she smiled kindly at him and said. "How lovely, a young Diclonius. May I help you young man?"_

_She could help by dying. His vectors grabbed her by the throat, her eyes widening when she realized what was happening. "Honey?" A voice in the back, the man. Brutus smiled, thinking of his reaction when he saw his wife. "Hello young lady." He said softly to the woman. She couldn't answer due to the fact that the fingers had squeezed so tightly around her throat._

"_NO!"_

_The man rushed in just in time to see the woman's head plop onto the ground. Brutus didn't give him time to think. His hand rushed in, pressed into his chest and the man's heart exploded. He fell dead to the ground, The Voice laughing in Brutus' head. The King smiled but kept silent. With this man dead, the defensive measures for Japan would be drastically decreased and even worst for the city of Kamakura. Since this man was directly linked to any security that was given to him, he was the first to be notified. It would make his life much easier._

_But Brutus wanted dearly to find out where Celia was located. Oh he'd find her…he'd find her soon._

"_Good afternoon sir." _

_Frederick gave a respectful nod before looking closely at the glass with the jewelry in it. He had been there for about an hour, and despite everything he saw, he just wasn't sure which one to buy. He wanted it to be good but at the same time not overwhelming. To say the least, he wanted it to be something from his heart to her._

"_May I help you sir?" The young employee asked coming over to Frederick. "I'm looking for something, a ring if possible."_

"_For someone special?"_

_Frederick's embarrassed smile was enough._

"_Hm. Let me see." _

_After a few short minutes, the employee brought out a small golden ring, etched in silver at the edge and in the center. A magnificent green gemstone. Frederick knew at once that it was good, no great. He bought it, said thanks to the employee and left. He stood outside the jewelry job, holding the back in his hand, keeping it at his side. _

_Was this right?_

_Yes. Yet he still wasn't sure, perhaps it was just such a big point. This was a huge opportunity for him and spending time with her, her uniqueness her willingness to learn. She was sweet, innocent, respectful. Perhaps it was the age difference, he being 30 and she being 19 years old. Perhaps he felt he was just inferior. She was royalty, he almost felt he was going beyond his game._

_But as he held his bag, he thought of her warm lips on his own, and his own want to make her happy. She had drawn him a picture of such emotion, a cherry blossom tree with him and herself sitting underneath it. Then she had kissed him, catching him completely off guard. To say he didn't' enjoy it would have been the worst lie ever. What became mere friendship…was he willing to go this far?_

_Yes. But it took another 10 deep breaths before even taking another step._

_Tornio's eyes shot open, and he cursed out loud. "What is it?" Jericho asked, knowing that something really was wrong. "There's a major problem within the compounds of the government security. I can't sense it. Shit."_

_He got up, brushing himself off._

"_We're going to be paying a visit to the governmental security area. I need to know what if anything has directly happened there. Come."_

_Giving his usual curt nod, Jericho followed Tornio out into the intended direction he was talking about._

"_No authorization people allowed." The soldier said as Torino stepped into the hallway near a door. "I am authorization." he said, walking forward. As the soldier cocked his gun, he felt a heavy push and was sent to the side, his eyes widening as he saw a massive of flesh protruding from the white suited man's body. Torino made his way through the door, and was greeted by about 10 people at a desk, a few Diclonius themselves situated there also._

_Celia really had done quite a bit to change the world indeed._

"_K-Kakuzawa!" The Diclonius were ready immediately, they sprang to their feet, two of them wrapping vectors around the humans to shield them as the one more spread her vectors on both sides of Torino. "Calm down Diclonius." Torino said calmly, they of course did not. No reason for them too._

"_Torino?"_

_The voice caught the man's attention. There at the front seat, spectacle wearing was a man Torino had known a long time ago. He had assumed he had died in the explosion along with her. He had been wrong, there he was alive and apparently well. _

"_I thought you died a while ago, Kurama."_


	12. Touched

_Author's note: If there was ever a time that this fic would be rated M, it'll be now. Just giving out fair warning._

**Ch 12: Touched**

"_What's going on here?" Kurama asked, the others mumbling in agreement. "I'm going to make this simple for you all." Torino said, Jericho stepping in also which gave another round of gasps. "There is a Diclonius that may be trying to sabotage the Japanese Government. He goes by the name of Brutus, and he happens to be the known living King Diclonius in existence right now."_

"_Why should we believe anything you say?" A young Diclonius girl said. "You aren't to be trusted, for what you did to us." Her fellow Diclonius mumbled in agreement. Torino gave her a fleeting look before turning back to Kurama. "I don't know what Brutus is up to, but his danger to myself and all of you is apparent. He wishes to have sex with the current Queen and I fear he wants more out of this world as well."_

"_As if we'll believe your lies. Senior Kurama, don't listen to him. He hurt all of us, we were all in those institutes, he hurt so many of us." The girl cried. "You don't have to believe me, but I will be making sure that everything is at ease. In such a case, Kurama I'd like to talk to you"_

_The other Diclonius would have none of this though. They surrounded Kurama, their vectors spinning around him, ready to defend him. "I'll kill you before that ever happens, you sick monster." The female growled. Jericho had begun to dig into his pockets and pulled out the custom pistol before Torino put up a hand. "No need to go so far yet Jericho, I'll deal with them." He was smiling now, a dark leer._

"_Kill me huh? I highly doubt a child like yourself could hurt me, much less kill me."_

"_You really want to die don't you? You deserve nothing less." _

_The other Diclonius pushed Kurama back, acting as guards for him. Jericho was silent, stoic, merely awaiting the outcome of whatever it was to happen. He wasn't worried, why would he be? There was no worry to be had. "You should be careful with your words Diclonius, you do not want to piss off the god right now." _

"_Now you're calling yourself a god? How revolting." The Diclonius said with ill disgust. "That's right, perhaps not text book perfect, but compare to you, well…there's a major difference between gods and flies." His smile deepened, he was clearly enjoying his so called superiority over them. He bent slightly, his forefinger and thumb coming together. "I didn't come here to deal with you Diclonius, but seriously, give me a reason. I'd love nothing more than to throttle you all."_

_They attacked, and as soon as they did there was the unison of gasps. Everyone of the Diclonius was grabbed by a hand from Torino's body. Swollen brownish arms, the veins popping on them as the 4 Diclonius were slammed into opposite walls, and held there. Torino calmly walked over to the shock Kurama and other members of the board. _

"_W-what are you?" Kurama stammered, eyes wide with shock and horror. His gaze went to his skin, peeling off and forming into those sickly arms. "What are those?"_

"_These?" Torino asked, looking at one his swollen appendages. "What indeed, my arms, I guess you could call these the physical adaptations of vectors. Even stronger the normal ones, more than enough to take care of weak siplitets like them. Now, unless you want to see a bunch of body parts around here, you will listen to me."_

_Kurama looked at the Diclonius. The horned beings he had once tried to kill and study and now helped. He nodded his head. Torino dropped the girls and he had to give them some respect. They didn't back away in fear or horror, though the feeling was clearly mutual on their faces. They instead rushed back up to Kurama, once again bringing out their vectors. "Please, I will speak to him." Kurama said._

"_Even so, we're staying right here. If he makes any move to attack, we'll be right here."_

_The room was tense now. Everyone was tense except for Torino and Jericho. "Before we talk, what happened to you?" Kurama asked. Torino bowed his head. "Around two years ago I created a brewage from the essence of 250 Diclonius. I became a god of the world, for the soul purpose of creating my own world. That, and to kill that wretched girl."_

"_What girl…"_

"_Chiba Celia."_

"_The current Queen of the Diclonius?"_

"_Exactly. I underestimated her powers unfortunately, and was subsequently killed. Or so that's what should have happened, as I would have believed. Instead, my body regenerated into what you see now. I have given your little friends a mere taste of my power. Understand that you cannot kill me, and while you Diclonius piss me off, I'm not here to kill you. The only one I'm after is that damn little girl who ruined me."_

"_As she should have." One of the Diclonius said. _

"_Yes, she's quite the annoying one. Always had been. I should've snapped her spine the last time I saw her."_

"_So you've seen our Queen again?" _

"_Yes, and I've got some damn good payback to give her."_

_The smile on the Diclonius' face was apparent. "So she beat you huh, that's good to hear."_

"_For now…" Torino muttered. His face darkening. _

"_Now Kurama, I must ask you to keep yourself on guard with the security of this place. I've already gotten word that that major for the Defensive Measures of Japan was killed a few hours ago."_

"_He was what?"_

"_Hm?" Torino's eyes widened. "Ah so you don't know yet, that's right I have the power of prediction. He's dead, which puts quite a hefty hit on everything now doesn't it? Make sure things do not go awry. Keep your eyes out for anything else that might be suspicious and by all means keep your guard up. Brutus will not be as kind hearted as I have been today._

"_How dangerous is this Brutus?" Kurama asked. _

"_How dangerous. Let's just say that he can be a threat to even myself. Something I plan to be rid of as soon as possible if I ever find that son of a bitch. He'll soon know what happens when you piss of a god." Torino was visibly shaking with anger now. It was true he had never been as patient as his father, but he his own anger seemed to have increased ever since his regeneration. Or perhaps it was just his own grudge of having fought Celia earlier, and getting beaten too. He didn't take losing easily, he never did._

"_How do we know you won't turn on us?" One of the Diclonius. "You were never good before, what makes now any different?"_

_Torino was silent for a moment, before returning the glare to her. _

"_If Brutus wins, the Diclonius win. I hate the Diclonius, just as I hated Celia, Lucy, 7, 35, my father, my brother and everyone else who calls themselves the horned ones. He wins, I lose and I will never lose again. I will never give up, I will never surrender. I gave up my body and soul to become a monster and I won't let that go away. Brutus will die, and if it comes to it, I'll be the one who kills him._

_You don't have to trust me._

_You don't have to believe me._

_But at the very least, what harm could come from increasing your security?"_

_They couldn't argue there, but they would never trust me, and definitely never like him. _

_---_

_---_

_Lucy and the others had left to do some errands leaving Celia alone in the house to do some cleaning until Frederick arrived for her day of teaching. Although perhaps she expected to do a little more tan learn. But she wasn't going to rush anything, and she was also going to make sure the door was locked when he came in too. She didn't want that bastard Torino to come waltzing in again. That had been an embarrassment. _

_The door knocked and she rushed over but stopped before opening it. She brought out at a vector, and formed it into a fist. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's me Celia." _

_Celia sighed with relief as she heard Frederick's voice and let her vector vanish. She wanted to make sure it wasn't Torino, because she would've pounded his face in with her vector. She opened the door, seeing the man she cared for deeply wearing a pair of blue jeans and a thick red shirt, his art supplies in his hand. He smiled kindly at her, and she blushed. She let her in, and kindly offered him something to drink and made sure that door was locked. _

_Frederick sipped on the cold iced drink, refreshing himself. He put a finger in his pocket and felt the gift inside. Was it too soon? Well, he'd ask later after the lesson. If he was going to do this, he wanted his lesson to be great, he wanted her to enjoy it. Could he do this? He kept thinking it would go wrong. He kept thinking he should stop. But every time he did, he thought of her precious smile, he continued. _

_Celia sat at the table, hands together. The lesson began and after an hour and a half it ended. Celia had enjoyed herself immensely with the painting. Then he gave her the image she had been working on. The image of them underneath the cherry blossom tree. He left her alone, and went to the kitchen again. He was sweating with anticipation, still deciding on whether or not do this. He wanted to, dearly he did. Maybe he thought he would be rejected, although she was more than willing to kiss him passionately. Perhaps he thought she might get angry, and well…that wasn't something he didn't want to happen. To make the Queen of the Diclonius mad. He knew perfectly well the powers of the Diclonius, and the Queen herself._

_It was none of these. He knew why he was regretting this. If she knew, how could she ever hope to forgive him? _

_After 3 minutes he returned to see what Celia had done. She was blushing, and he saw it. He looked down at the picture, and found that it looked exactly the same. She, quite timidly also, pointed a finger at part of the picture. He saw it, and he was quite certain his own face was going red as well. The image was exactly the same as it had been, except for one detail. On Celia's finger, was a ring._

"_Do you like it?" She asked, afraid he wouldn't. _

"_It's beautiful. Just like…" His words faltered. What a perfect opportunity. For a moment he thought Celia might have read his mind. "It's very good Celia. I love it very much." "Just like I love…" he thought, thinking deeply._

_She was smiling again, she was glad he liked it. It didn't keep her from blushing though. She looked around the room, making sure a certain man was not around. The coast was clear, as far she could tell. She placed her hands on his face, and was about to reach up when he said "Wait."_

_She let go. "What's wrong, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything, please…"_

"_No Celia, you didn't do anything wrong." He said. "I'm the one who did something wrong." he thought coldly to himself. But he had to do this, he wanted to do it. It was in his heart. He could never tell her the truth, but he had to tell her this. He so dearly wanted wish to do this._

"_Celia, I need to ask you something important."_

"_What is it Frederick? You can ask me anything? Please you aren't mad at me are you?" She seemed to think he had done something wrong. If only she knew, but she could never know. It would destroy her, and would probably get him killed. He would deserve it though._

_He reached into his pocket, feeling the gift between his fingers. She was pretty, innocent and lovely. He brought it out and Celia's mouth fell open._

"_He isn't…" she thought as she saw the ring, a wonderful looking object. "He's joking, it's a joke, he's not really…" He took her hand, gently holding it. Her heartbeat quickened. "Was he really about to…?" _

"_Celia…" He said._

_He wasn't? Was he? She couldn't believe this, she just couldn't but it wasn't because she didn't want to either. It was just too shocking to be true. _

"…_will you…"_

_Her heart quickened even more. It was going to explode from the stress if he truly said the words she secretly wanted to hear. She cared for him, more than any person she had ever met. He was so nice, so handsome and so good to her. He never treated her as a Diclonius, but as a person. He was so good to her. She didn't think she could handle it if he said it. Her heart would burst. _

"…_marry me."_

"…"

_Celia fainted on the spot._

_---_

_---_

_Celia became aware of something warm and wet on her forehead and saw Frederick placing a rag on it. She was lying in the bed, Frederick standing at her side. He was looking at her, but his face was still red. "Celia?" He asked, his voice soft. She tried to remember what had happened. Something shocking, and she had fainted. She remembered and her eyes widened. She looked up at him and said. "Where's the ring?" He appeared to be surprised that she could possibly be asking such a question. Nevertheless he brought it out and gave it to her. He swallowed nervously._

"_Celia, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and…"_

_He was forced to stop as he felt some strange force pull him towards her and for the second time in his life, felt her warm lips pressed against his own. She let go, and her face was beaming with pure happiness. "Oh Frederick, really? You really want me to?" He was at a loss for words for a moment. She was talking about his proposal? He couldn't' speak, but wanted to answer. This was his chance. "Y-yes." he managed to stammer. Her beaming face almost glowed with delight. "I will! Oh Frederick!" She brought him down again, forced him really and once again her lips met his own. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder into nothing but the feel of her mouth. He had said it, and she had agreed. He was happy. She was happy._

_The kiss deepened, and Celia so desperately wanted him now. He had said it, he had made the ultimate vow and now she wanted to complete it with the ultimate act. She moved her head to the side, and parted his mouth even more with her own. He gasped slightly as her tongue moved inside. Tasting him. Curiously touching and searching. He let her, because how could he not? The kiss might have lasted for a minute, but it felt like hours. Their heads moving with one another, their tongues searching and licking. Celia broke off, her smile was kind but somewhat mischievous as well. _

"_Celia?" _

_She had pushed him upwards, while she sat up on the bed. Reaching up to the lining of her dress, Frederick watched with widening eyes and shaking hands as the young Queen lifted her dress over her head. It took all of Frederick's will power not to faint as well. What an adult he was to be this embarrassed. But he looked at her, and despite his embarrassment he had almost expected this. It was, as everything else had been, shocking. Her body was more slender than he had imagined it to be. Her bra and panties were emerald green, and he couldn't help but see her breasts push against her bra. He said nothing. He couldn't' have even if he wanted to and she seemed to realize this. She came in closer, and he gave himself up. As the passionate kiss overcame him, he was dimly aware of some pressure leaving his chest. He saw, through half closed eye lids that Celia had removed his shirt, exposing his chest. She moved her body, and he joined it until they rolled around and this time he was on the bottom and she on top. Her body moved against him, and he felt it, and enjoyed it._

_She wanted this. She knew it, and she wanted to make it the best ever. For him. She pressed her lips tightly against his own, feeling his mouth and sighing slightly. "Frederick…" She whispered. "You're the best person I could ever hope to meet. I love you." She kissed him again, the passionate embrace of their lips together and then felt it. A small pressure leaving her as Frederick's hands reached up and grasped the straps of her bra. She nodded, unable to speak now as well. There was a pause as she knew he was thinking his actions. She loved him for that, he didn't just go in. He wanted her permission, and she gave it to him. She nodded again. They came off, and was removed._

"_Yes…" She managed to mumble when she felt his warm, firm hands caress her bare breasts. She sighed when his hands massaged her body, and enjoyed it immensely as he kissed her again. She responded, because she wanted this so much. She wanted his love, and his acceptance. He touched her, and felt her pink nipples. Her body shook and vibrated and she reached down until he found the lining of his jeans, digging in and pulling down both jeans and boxers._

_He was too into her to even remotely feel embarrassed now. _

"_Frederick…I love you." She spoke to him softly, sliding her body against his own. She wore nothing but the thin emerald panties, which she so desperately needed him to remove. She looked at him, her smile apparent, as was her love. She gave another nod, allowing him to do what she wanted him to do. He slowly reached down and put his fingers around the edge of her panties. She moaned and kissed him, needing some passion before the ultimate moment. When his fingers began to dig in between the lining of her panties, she kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. Then, after the single moment of pause, when they both looked at each other…longing for one another._

_He pulled them down slowly. _

_Her slender naked body was the most precious and beautiful thing he had ever seen. For a moment he could hardly believe she was on him. He could hardly believe that she kissing him with long yearning. He reacted as anyone would, and took one hand and cupped her right breasts. He felt her body shake as he slid a hand down her naked bottom tenderly. He then felt something caress his back but knew that her hands were currently holding his side. The feeling was strange but oddly comfortable. So this was the touch of a vector?_

"_I love you…" She said, relaxing down onto him._

"_I love you too." he said. _

_She felt him there, the ultimate act coming in now. She pressed her lips softly against his own and felt the push. She gasped, and let her self go, and closed her eyes. Sighing deeply. She felt another push, and then it came. The jet of love, of hope, of her want. The pressure inside her. Another push came, the jet of culmination entering her body. She loved it, and she wanted him to continue. So he did, and as he loved her, she felt asleep on his chest, and her dreams were sweet._

_---_

_---_

_Somewhere, miles away. A certain white suited man was currently sick to his stomach and his head bursting with pain from The Voices constantly yelling at him. "God that girl really knows how to piss me off." He muttered._


	13. Dark Side

**Ch 13: Dark Side**

_Celia stirred in her sleep, waking up to some sort of loud commotion outside of her room. Was point did it matter to her, she was trying to remember why she was sleeping. She found herself clothed, wearing a yellow dress. She was unsure but hadn't she been nude? Then it came to her, what happened and desperately looked around. Where was Frederick, her lover? She looked at the ring on her finger, the emerald stone etched into it. The commotion outside was getting worst, and she could hear the voices clearly._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"_

_That was Lucy's voice. She sounded mad and if she was mad then…who could she be yelling at? She expected it was probably Torino, bastard coming back into their house again. But the voice that answered was not that of her mortal enemy._

"_Please Lucy, calm down, let me explain!" Frederick's voice broke off._

_That was Frederick. The love of her life, her cherished one. Lucy was yelling at him, she was pissed off at him. The realization hit her as she sprung on to her feet. "Oh crap!" she thought, and rushed to the door. She opened it with a resounding bang to see Frederick being hoisted in the air by one of Lucy's vectors. She seemed to be moments from ripping his head off and despite this, despite his words he was making no efforts to stop her. Frederick wasn't even lifting his hands up to even attempt to take the vector off of him._

"_Lucy no!" Celia screamed. Lucy relaxed her grip just slightly. "Celia, we know what he did to you. The perversion and everything, don't worry he won't ever hurt you again."_

"_He didn't hurt me!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Please, let him go. It's ok."_

_After a moment, Lucy let him go, but kept her cold red stare directly on him. Frederick massaged his throat. "Ugh, koff!" he spluttered, and turning his attention back to Celia. Even though she had basically rescued him, he in a very dark recess of his mind, wish she hadn't. Oh he loved her, not just physically but in every sense of the word also. What happened before came directly from his heart. But…"_

"_What happen Celia?" Lucy asked._

"_I love him." She said, coming up to him, embracing him in a hug. "I love him so much, and I've agreed to marry him. I've made this choice. I love him."_

_Lucy, as well as Kouta and Nana looked at her. _

"_Is that you really want?" Lucy asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Well then, in that case I'm very happy for you. For both of you." Lucy turned to Frederick. "Ummm, sorry about that." _

_Frederick shook his head. "It's fine, I understand what your getting at. You want her to be protected and to be safe, that's what I want for her as well." _

"_Hey!" Nana pipped in. "If you guys are married, we need to have an actual wedding!" Celia squealed in delight. She would love that, and she already imagined herself in a flowing white gown. "Where would you like it, honey?"\_

_Honey? The way he addressed her, like she was really his, it made her squirm inside. She thought, that before she would've loathed this, that she would have sought out a King Diclonius. She looked at him, and was completely glad it was him, and not the likes of that Brutus. "Here, at Maple Inn. Under the cherry blossom tree." She said. He nodded, and looked at the others. "That's fine with us." Kouta said kindly. _

"_Celia, we're so happy for you!" Nana said gleefully._

"_Alright, Celia honey, I need to go to my job at the museum. I promise to see you and talk about what all needs to be done when I get back."_

"_Yes, Frederick."_

_---_

_---_

_Frederick strolled through the city, the sunlight hitting his face, a bit too brightly. He knew of a shortcut to his job through a large alleyway and went his way towards it. As he walked through, he heard something that made him stop. "How you been, Freddy?" Nobody but the one who spoke could have seen it. The kind face twisting into a deep frown. Frederick turned his head to see a tall man, wearing a thick black vest. His hair a pure shade of white, and his pants grey. He had a slightly tanned complexion. He was hold in his hand a blade. The hilt seemingly encrusted in diamond, the blade long and certainly dangerous looking._

"_Stay out of my way Crease." Frederick said. "I have my own life now, and a girl I love very much." _

_The man named Crease laughed. "Oh, how sweet, who is this little girl then? Oh let me guess, Chiba Celia.." Frederick hissed under his breath. Somehow he knew that this wasn't just a lucky guess either. "That's right…" Frederick muttered, his body tensing up. "I've seen what you've been doing, going to their house again and again. Brutus isn't going to like that at all. He's especially not going to like it if you've done more than just see her."_

_Frederick's face darkened._

"_You have haven't you?" said Crease. "Too bad, you might have gotten to live longer. Brutus will not be happy with you. If I were you, I'd think of committing suicide now."_

"_Go to hell."_

"_Oooh. Acting all tough now, that's not like you Freddy. Brutus is currently working on a few things right now as you well know. Maybe you shouldn't have betrayed us, and you definitely shouldn't have had sex with her. That's a low man…a deep low." Crease chuckled, his black eyes starring at Frederick. The blade still gleaming in his hand. "I left him, because I knew what he was trying to do. He'll kill you too, you're human just like me."_

"_Human?" Crease said with a smirk. "If you seriously want to call us human, than that's your call. I am better than human though, and Brutus will help me out there."_

"_Brutus will kill you."_

"_You know you're really ticking me off. Besides, I didn't come here to chit chat. I came here to kill you."_

_Frederick didn't have time to speak before the blade came rushing for his heart._

_Authors note: Who on earth is this Crease guy, and what history does Frederick have with him and Brutus?_


	14. Past Of The Artist

**Ch 14: Past Of The Artist**

_Atop his throne like the wicked tyrant he was, Brutus gazed into the fear filled eyes of his next victim. He loved playing with his food, loved to hear the scream and shriek. Loved that blood curdling cry and the breaking of bones. He adored that smell of blood, and the sickening stench of passing breaths of the human body. He loved to torture, he love to murder and he loved to be in charge. Today's entertainment was in the form of a small 6 year old girl, whom he had just snapped her right arm. He enjoyed her shrill cries, her want of her "mommy" and "daddy." _

_He punctured a hole in her chest, and dug around in it. He touched the lung, the intestines. She coughed and splattered blood onto his face. How sweet it was, her slow and agonizing, torturous death. For some reason he really wanted this one to last. He began talking to her. "You deserve this you know, little girl. I know it's a tough life, but hey, there's the top and the bottom. You just happen to be at the bottom."_

_She looked at him through her tear filled eyes, uncomprehending his words. "I know, we should just let bygones be bygones but that just isn't going to happen." He put a finger into her shoulder, and then pushed it through until he felt the bone of her arm. Shrieking and sweating, she shook uncontrollably. "P-please! Stop! S-stop!"_

"_Stop?" He asked widening his eyes. Stop what? Stop…doing this?" He placed another finger into her arm, she screamed. "Stop…this?" He placed a vector into her abdomen, puncturing her flesh, he placed another vector in, and made a small rip. Her blood leaked out, yet she still remained conscious. Good, he liked to kill them when they were conscious, let them have no reprieve until the very end. "I won't stop, until you die…" He said coldly, his demented smile etched onto the poor girl's face._

"_I-I…p-please…I don't want…ple-please…" He placed a vector on her right eye ball, she felt the pressure, unknowing before the act was committed. Her scream was a whistle of agony, the blood exploding out of her empty socket. She thrashed and twisted, screaming her heart out. She could take this, someone put her out of this misery. Somebody! Please anybody! She heard it before she felt it, the rip of her right leg coming off. She choked, tears streaming down her face. How could this be happening? What did she ever do? Her other leg came off and she thrown onto the floor. _

_Struggling, she used her only good arm to try and reach safety. The laughter from the Diclonius around her was evident. She felt a force smack in the face, and her entire body was sent hurtling across the room. She the opposite wall with a resounding crash, and fell with a thud to the floor. "Please…" she muttered, seeing a shadow loom over her sight._

"_No. It won't end, until you die. You want to die right? Answer me…do you want to die? It'll all end if you just say…"kill me." Brutus whispered in her ears. The young girl sobbed uncontrollably and shrieked again as the wound in her gut was opened even further. Her intestines were showing as she was kicked onto her back. "Shall I kill you? Human scum? Just say it, tell me to kill you. I'll do it, I'll end your suffering."_

_She shuddered, her eyes closed, the pain unbearable. "P-please…k-…kill…"_

"_Yes?" he said, his smirk widening._

"_K-kill me…"_

_With a single sickening plop her head was detached from her shoulders. Her body shuddered reflexively and remained still. Brutus looked at the severed head in his hand. "How pathetic you were, but you played your part well. Damn I feel good right now!" He walked back up to his throne and sat down._

"_King Brutus." A Diclonius said, coming up to him._

"_Yes my friend?" He asked politely. "How long are you going to keep waiting for Queen Celia.? You know where she lives, why don't you get her?"_

"_Because I am in no rush. It is true I wish to have her, but I'm patient. I'm very patient. Besides, since she is my Queen I want her to be happy. She apparently enjoys this world of humans, so why not let her enjoy it for a few more moments. I'll kill them all, and she'll have no choice but accept me."_

"_But what if she finds somebody else?"_

"_Oh that wont' be happening, she may be ignorant but she's not stupid enough to have sex with anybody else but me. I can tell it in her mind, she's still pure."_

"_If you say so, King Brutus."_

"_Now, I'm curious on what our friend is doing right now."_

"_You are talking about the human, Crease right?"_

"_Correct."_

"_No disrespect sir, but what use is he to you? He's a human, a filthy ape. What possible use could he be to you?" Brutus chuckled. "Scum is he? Yes. But useless hardly. He's the only one who can possibly know of Frederick's location. I should have kept an eye out for him, but he managed to get away from me. I won't make that mistake. I am worried though that Crease might kill him before he can get any answers out of him. The man can be a bit…ornery at times. But Frederick, he must be killed immediately, that asshole."_

"_Why is he such a problem to you?"_

"_Because nobody leaves me. I am the King, everyone serves me. He leaving is the ultimate blasphemy."_

_---_

_---_

_Frederick was panting heavily, two thick daggers in one hand, and another two easily seen in his pocket. He was blooded, bruised, but compare to Crease relatively unharmed. "You bastard…" the man mumbled, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. A long gash opened up on his left arm. His side bleeding profusely. "I'll kill you… fucking traitorous bastard!"_

"_You're one to call me a traitor." Frederick said with a cold icy tone to his voice. He had thought this would be over, he had thought he had left his past behind him. Brutus will never accept you, at some point you'll end up dead as every other human who has met him will die. Now stay out of my life." He growled at her. He was glad Celia wasn't here, he would never want her to see him like this._

"_Then why don't you do something about him…eh. Oh that's right you're scared of him!" Creased yelled, letting out a booming laugh. "And now you don't want anything to happen to your precious little Diclonius." He laughed again, Frederick's anger was rising. The man was laughing hard. "That's right, you really are a pathetic man Ridini Frederick! Just like you always were!"_

_Frederick could not bare to listen to him anymore. He walked away. "That's right…" Crease thought. "Walk away, walk away in your sorrow. Because I know your secret, why you never want her to know it. She'll never forgive you for it. Love? Bah, there is only power in this world. Power I will soon hold!"_

_Frederick couldn't go to work now. He needed to head home and clean up. In the shower he his thoughts wondered back, into a past he wished to forget. He had been a young boy when his father had brought him into the Organization. A place where they attempted to create superhuman from normal ones. It was a grueling place, of horror and agony. Out of the 3,621 children who were sent there, only 2 survived. _

_Vetus Crease and himself. They had been tortured for days and days. He had seen horrors he had never witnessed before in his life. He…hated the humans, for what they did to him. He didn't give a damn about the outcome, it was what they did to him. So when he lived, he saw Brutus as somebody who could help him. To destroy humanity, he wanted that. He earned the King's trust, and became a double agent. As he worked for Brutus, he became a scientist for Institute J. _

_But…then it happened. He saw it on that train many years ago. He was sitting in the very back seat of the train, at the far right side. He heard yelling, children screaming. A young girl, very young. She was yelling at her older brother. She seemed quite upset too. There had been another girl and then it happened, the swift cut and the spew of red. The poor little girl had been bisected and was killed. He couldn't believe it! Was that what he wished to gain? Was that the kind of horror he had sought. It was then that the humans were not at fault. He fled, he ran away. No longer would he remain at Brutus' side. Now he understood. He ran, and lived in his old home in Italy. He heard the news, how the Diclonius were taking over. And then he heard the news that shocked him most of all. _

_The Queen had made the attempt to bring everyone together. He thought, it was that reason that he truly harbored his affections for her. She, a Diclonius, was trying to help humans. She, who had gone through hell and back was trying to help them. Help somebody like himself. He realized that Brutus never did give a damn. But still, he wanted nothing more to do with the King._

_---_

_---_

_Frederick dressed and sat in his chair. If Crease was alive, then he still had use for Brutus. And if Brutus was using him, then Brutus was up to something. He looked down at his hand, where a deep cut had been made during his fight. He got up, put on a long coat and walked out the door. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he was going to have to face Crease and perhaps Brutus again._

_But first, he wanted to see his beautiful wife._


	15. Inhumane Confidence

**Ch 15 Inhumane Confidence**

_There was a tense moment as the Diclonius glared at the arrival of Ventus Crease. He came, smiling darkly before stopping before the throne. His body bloody but apparently well working. Brutus gave him a long cold look, contemplating on what he was going to do with him. Brutus was specifically unhappy with him right now. "You lost against him…" He said. Crease merely shrugged his shoulders. "I underestimated the bastard, My own mistake, I admit I think I kind of forgotten he was like me. A bit above the average human."_

_The hisses and scowls came from all the Diclonius, including Brutus. How dare this human think he was better than what he truly was, how dare he! "I should kill you…" Brutus muttered, his eyes narrowing. Crease didn't seem to be worried, he actually gave a yawn, as if the proceedings were boring him. This sent another wave of fury through the Diclonius, they were just waiting for their King to give the order. To kill him. "I don't accept any kind of failures, and you're attitude is quite in question Crease." Brutus continued. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I've already said it." Crease spoke with relaxed confidence. "I underestimated my old pal. I admit it, it was my own mistake. Next time though, I won't make such a mistake."_

"_Who says I'll be letting you have a next time?" Brutus responded. The grins on the Diclonius' face around him were apparent. It infuriated them though when Crease actually chuckled. "Oh I don't think that'll be happening, not yet. I'm far too important to you right now." His grin widened, and right now Brutus' calm demeanor was beginning to break. A long snake-like vector slithered out, hovering menacingly in midair. "Care to repeat that…human." Brutus said._

"_I'm the only human who knows you, I can keep in contact with the so called human scum. I can watch them, and unlike you, I don't have to worry about being hunted down. Nor do I have to worry about losing myself to The Voice."_

_His knowledge on Diclonius was even more sickening._

"_No. You have failed me, and I was wrong to trust a human…you will die."_

_Crease, even with this threat did not so much as flinch. In fact, he stood there with perfect confidence. He looked at Brutus with eyes of coolness as if he had prepared for this meeting long ago. He lifted his blade up, a special kind of sword which allowed him to see more than the reflections of reality. He saw it, sneaking around towards him like a sly serpent. He saw the fingers reaching out and he slowly stepped back. Brutus widened his eyes slightly and bent forward but Crease just calmly stepped back until he was out of range. Brutus didn't follow through, but was left in a slight surprise. "I choose to serve you." Crease said. "If you want to we can fight right here, come on, let's duke it out." His grin spread so manically, his eyes widening. He looked beyond deranged. "Kill me? Ha! What a joke. You won't kill me, because I can still be useful to you. You know it. Besides, I'll never let you beat me."_

_The pause._

"_You dare to…even think yourself better than me?" Brutus said, disbelieving. "Better than you?" Crease answered, raising an eyebrow. "I merely said that you won't be killing me, and that I won't allow it. I serve you because I want to, not because I have to."_

"_You're a very overconfident human…"_

"_That's another thing…" Crease interrupted. "…You keep calling me human, as if I'm on a lower level of species. While it is true I want the Diclonius to win, I can't help but ask…what does that make you?"_

_His demented look increase. He placed a hand on his head._

"_If I ripped out those horns, would you be a Diclonius?" _

"_If I tore out those crimson eyes, would you be a Diclonius?"_

"_Or perhaps…" And his voice became so sinister, it might have belonged to a demon of hell. "If I cut off those arms…would you be a Diclonius?"_

_Brutus was visibly fuming now, he would not lose his cool. He would not lose it to the enjoyment of this human scum. "You're just as human as anyone else Brutus. You're just as human as me. You've got a heart, black as it is. You have a brain, rotted as it may be. You are just like me."_

_That was it. Brutus had gotten more than just sick of this man. He flew from his throne and ordered the Diclonius to surround him. He walked towards the door, looking back at the man, who still continued to smirk. "You are a fool…" He said. "Kill him." He left._

_---_

_---_

"_Something is about to happen?" Torino said to Jericho. "There's some man, white haired he's talking to someone, but I can't tell who." _

"_What do you mean?" Jericho inquired._

"_I mean it has no figure, the man is just talking to someone. I think it might be Brutus. Which is strange because if I know Brutus he shouldn't be talking to a human. The man is smiling, he's seems confident."_

"_What else is going on?"_

"_It's hard to tell." Torino replied. "If he is indeed talking to Brutus, his future is becoming blurred inside of my mind. There's too many options now, and THESE GOD DAMN VOICES WON'T SHUT UP!!!" He roared, shaking his head in fury. Jericho said nothing. Torino calmed himself down. "I'm going to try and keep a tab on the man. As best as I can. As of now he's our only lead onto where Brutus is." _

"_Very well then." Jericho said nonchalantly._

"_The man, he seems quite different than the normal human. He's quite confident, and in a way as to be foolish either. It's as if he understood what Brutus was, as if he could actually win. I dare say he reminded me a little of yourself Jericho. In the sense that he had no fear in him. He might prove to be dangerous, be on your guard."_

_Jericho nodded._

"_Something's wrong…" Torino thought to himself. "There's something more, something out there, but I can't tell. It doesn't even seem to be human or Diclonius. It's not like Brutus, whose future is unseen. It's incomplete, like it has no form. But it has a future. I just can't tell what that is yet."_

_He looked deeper into his mind._

"_Something's out there…waiting. Just waiting…damn it. I wish I could tell. SHUT IT!!" He roared back in his thoughts to the constant screaming of the voices inside of his head. _

_---_

_---_

_Crease was standing on the grassy meadow 10 miles away from Brutus' castle. He had some blood on him, none of it his on, and his sword was sheathed. "Well, Frederick I'll have to give you the thumbs up here. You were right, Brutus doesn't care, all he gives a damn about is own race._

_But right now…I seek you out._

_I'm going to kill you this time, Ridini Frederick, and this time. I know exactly where to find you."_


	16. The Queen's Sorrow

**Ch 16: The Queen's Sorrow**

"_Frederick!" Celia screamed in horror as her husband came. He was sporting a bandage on his left hand, a scar running down the side of his face along with other bruises and cuts and his side also sported a bandage as well. To most, he probably looked like he had gotten into a mild car accident, to Celia. He had been tortured and beaten beyond recognition who was in dire need of medical help straight away. _

"_What happened to you sir?" Nana asked._

"_Oh, just a small accident." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's ok, please Celia darling, I'm fine. Trust me. I had a small accident at the museum. It's alright."_

"_What kind of accident? Tell me, please. You can't be hurt!"_

"_I'm not…trust me I'm fine."_

"_What happened?_

"_A statue fell on me." Frederick said. "Look honey, shouldn't we be talking about the wedding?" He was glad when she did change the subject, he wasn't sure how long he could keep lying about the whole ordeal. She beamed at him as the others came over. It was decided that the wedding would take place in 4 days. A wedding gown had already been decided, and their friends too were invited. This would mean more than 9/10 of Kamakura Cities' Diclonius population. It was quite a deal when the Queen was married. _

"_However…we need to be careful." Lucy said. They knew what she was talking about. There was a good chance, that not all Diclonius would be taking this marriage kindly. There were those, who still hated humans, and the thought of one actually having a relationship with The Queen. It was clear, that this wedding would go on, but they would also make sure everyone was safe as well._

_After a few more minutes of discussion, Frederick was left alone with Celia. She was smiling affectionately at him, and for that moment he cared for nothing more. All he wanted was to see her smiling face. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Frederick called, not wanting the others to have to bother._

_He went over and opened it._

_*CRASH!!*_

_Celia turned with a startle to see Frederick smash into the table next to her. She ran to his side, shrieking his name, wondering what had happened. "Liked that didn't you?" A sinister voice said. She turned to see a large white haired man. He was holding a large sword in one hand. He was smiling broadly as he stepped over to Frederick. At that time Lucy, Nana and Kouta came rushing in. "Who the…?" Kouta gasped._

"_Hm?" Crease mumbled looking over at them. "Well, if it isn't Freddy's family." He said with a sneer._

"_Who the hell are you?" Lucy demanded. "Who am I? Vetus Crease, and I'm here to kick the shit out of that man over there." He said pointed to Frederick who had now risen from the table. Celia was looking at him, making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else. "Damn." Frederick thought, grinding his teeth. "Don't just stand there, fight me! Or are you to much of a coward to do that now. Come on!" Crease screamed dementedly, heaving his sword around. _

_Frederick growled. Out of all the things that had to happen, this had to be it. There was no way out of this, he would have to show his true colors now. Lucy stepped in, her crimson eyes glaring at Crease as a Vector came out. "I suggest you leave. Now." She said sternly. His answer was a thin smile, as he heaved the blade up to face her. _

"_Make me."_

_The vector came rushing into slice his arm off. But it was not his arm that was sliced. At first Lucy could do nothing but stare at what had happened. No pain came…yet. To most, Crease had done nothing more but sliced the air. But Lucy saw it, and Nana saw it, and Celia saw it. One of Lucy's vectors was literally a stump at the end. By whatever insane power, Crease had cut off one of Lucy's vector._

"_Oh shit!" Celia shrieked as Lucy fell to the ground screaming. It wasn't screaming though, she was shrieking incoherently. It was hard to tell if she was feeling pain, or the shock that something so insane could have possibly happened it. Lucy's vector had vanished. _

_Celia was starring at him shock. She had thought Jericho's ability to sense vectors surprising…but this? This went beyond anything she could ever hope to comprehend._

"_No!" Frederick yelled as Crease went in for the kill._

_*thip*_

_Celia heard a small sound and before her eyes, Frederick vanished from her sights. Another loud boom echoed through the room, and they heard Crease's loud grunt of pain as he smashed into the wall opposite of him. "Frederick?" Celia said his name in confusion as he stood up, his hand in a fist. He turned to her. She shuddered as his face had lost that happy look she had always seen in it before. He closed his eyes and turned back as Crease got himself up. _

"_That's right Ridini Frederick. That's what I want, I've wanted to kill you for a long time."_

"_Now is your chance, good luck." Frederick retorted. His entire attitude was different. Celia could hardly believe she was looking at the man she loved. Crease yelled and charged, his sword flying outwards and slicing down vertically. Celia saw through her shocked, disbelieving eyes as Frederick vanished on the spot. The blade missed him, crashing into the ground. The entire floorboard was ripped up from the pressure of the attack. Crease turned on the spot, heaving his blade to the left as Frederick reappeared there. The man ducked just in time, the blade cutting off a few strands of his hair._

"_Ha. Speedy one you are. But while you may definitely be faster than me, I'm far stronger than you!" He made several slashes and stabs as Frederick zipped in and out. He brought out a thick dagger as the sword came dangerously close. The sound of blade against blade resounded within the room. Frederick struggling against Creases' might. "You know that won't work…" He said with a leer, as he pushed the blade even more, making Frederick's dagger crack. "You know my power!" Frederick was forced to vanish again as the sword broke through and Crease made a horizontal cut. The ashen blonde haired man appeared behind Crease._

"_What the hell?" Crease was sent forward from the blow to his back, staggering on his feet._

"_F-Frederick?" Celia said his name again. Kouta was at Lucy's side who was shaking all over, sweating and looked oddly sick. She could stop shaking, she could stop thinking about what had happened. It hurt, physically and mentally. Her pineal gland was on fire now. "K-Kouta…" She whispered softly._

_*thip* *thip* *thip*_

"_Dammit, stop moving around!" Crease yelled as Frederick vanished and reappeared constantly around him, pummeling him. With an articulate scream of rage, Crease grabbed the edge of the wall. His fingers dug into it, splintering it with a yell, he had torn out the entire side of maple Inn. Wall damage seemed to be getting common now. Frederick gasped as Crease threw the piece of debris at him, hurtling him into the ground._

_Celia watched._

_That bastard was hurting her husband!_

_She rushed over, her vectors exploding out of her. "No Celia!" Frederick yelled, reappearing in front of her. His movement, the sudden appearance, like teleportation. He pushed her out of the way as Creases' blade came slicing through. Frederick grunted in pain as the blade sliced through a portion of his arm, spraying it with blood._

"_What a kind man you are." Crease mocked. Celia got up, starring at her husband and then at Crease. "Don't you dare touch my wife." Frederick said with a clear snarl. His voice, Celia never would have believed he was capable of such a sound. She had always imagined him as the kind man, the man she loved. She didn't know who this man was, but…whatever he was, he had protected her. So that must mean that, somewhere, the Frederick she knew was still around._

"_Yeah, your wife. How cute, a human and the Queen of the Diclonius. You are Chiba Celia correct?" He asked, his dark smile angering Celia._

"_It's Ridini Celia." She said. "Oh that's right, you fucked each other up! Ha! Look, he's even given you a ring. How precious."_

_His snide comments were really pissing her off right now. "Tell me girl, how much do you really know about Frederick?"_

_She looked at him in confusion._

"_No. Not what you see now. He hasn't told you has he?" His smirk was so wide, all of his teeth were showing. "Shut up!" Frederick yelled at him. "Hahahahah!" Even after getting pummeled again, Crease continued to laugh. "You don't know girl! Ha, how fucking delusional you were! Damn! You must have believed every word he said about loving you. What an idiot!"_

"_I said shut up!" Frederick screamed, forced to dodge another slash. _

"_What's wrong? Afraid to admit it! Ha! Let me tell you something girl. That man is the reason…"_

"_SHUT UP!!!" Frederick screamed again, and there was a splatter of blood across the room. Crease staggered, his chest bleeding outwards. "Dammit…" He said, yet he continued to smile. "I guess I won't be beating you today either…hehehe. Yeah. Crap…" He placed a hand on the ground._

"_Shit…that hurt. Oh well…good luck explaining this to your…wife." The ground below him was ripped up, creating a massive wave of debris. Frederick looked around, but Crease had vanished. He sighed, and went over to Celia, wanting to comfort her. She was shaking from head to toe. He gave a quick glance to Lucy, she had manage to get up, but was still visibly shaken. But it was Celia, who was looking at Frederick with trepidation. _

"_Celia…" he said softly. _

"_Wh-who are you?" She asked. He bowed his head. There was no way around it. So he told her. He told her of how he and Crease as young children were taken into an Organization to train Super humans. He told her, how out of all of them that gone there, only two had survived. Himself and Crease. He told her of his ability, his power of teleportation. Created by the drugs administered into his body. How Crease had the power to make anything he held even more power. A pebble into a boulder. He told her, with his head bowed. Somehow, it felt good to get it off his chest. Celia wouldn't have believed him had she not seen him done it himself. But now there was another question in her head._

"_What did that man…Crease mean? What else do you know?"_

_Frederick paused. Why did she have to ask him that. Why in God's name did she have to ask? He closed his eyes. "I can't…" He said softly. She looked at him in confusion. "Why not?" "Because I love you…and I can't bare to tell you." _

"_But…what do you know."_

"_Please."_

"_Tell me!" She said, her voice rising. He looked at her, he looked at Lucy, Nana and Kouta. He sighed deeply and said, with his heart breaking around him._

"_Celia. I killed your mother and father."_

_Celia said nothing. She had him heard him perfectly, but her mind wasn't comprehending. "Wh-what are you talking about? No you didn't. That man, Torino, he killed them." She said, her voice shaking. He looked at her, defeated and weak. "He might have pulled the trigger but I…"_

_Celia could feel her inside constricting. "Frederick?" She said timidly, not sure if she really wanted to hear the next words._

"_I used to work in one of the Institutions. Long ago. Celia. I…_

_I'm the one who gave Kakuzawa the whereabouts of your family. I'm the one who pinpointed their location. It's because of me that Torino killed your family and took you away. It's my fault." _

_She couldn't believe it._

_Impossible._

"_I may not have pulled the trigger but I'm just as responsible for their death. I gave the information. Please understand that I was different. I regret it now! I regret it with all of my heart. Please understand that I love you very…"_

"_YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!!!" Celia shrieked in utter outrage, her vectors zipping around as Frederick, most hastily vanished and reappeared a few distance away from her. Her eyes had gained a pitched black look to them. "M-my mother! My f-father! You k-killed them! You…I…" She shook her head, tears running down her face. Lucy and the others were unsure what to do._

"_Please, listen. I am so sorry for what I did.."_

"_SHUT UP!!" Celia screamed and the back side of the house that was behind her exploded. Vectors were swarming behind her, and her face was rapt with sorrow._

_I-I trusted you!" She cried, Lucy getting on her feet, her own vectors remerging. The one that had been cut off had reformed, but…it didn't stop her thinking of the pain that she had been caused before. Celia however was getting out of control. _

"_Celia! Believe me, I am so…"_

"_Liar..I can't believe you! I trusted you! I made love to you!" She fell to her knees sobbing and looked at the ring on her hand. She screamed, and tore it off with a single vector. Frederick watched, as much like his own heart, she shattered it in the hand of her vector. She turned to him, her blackish red eyes streaming with tears of hate and sadness._

"_Get away from me." She spoke menacingly. "I don't ever want to see you again." _

_Frederick closed his eyes. He gave one last look at the others, and then turned and walked away. He turned though, one last time to see the young Queen fall to the ground, sobbing softly into the ground. _

_He vanished._


	17. Heartless In A Contented World

**Ch 17: Heartless In A Contented World**

"_Nana, disable her vectors please." Lucy said softly. Celia didn't even budge when she felt the fingers dig into her forehead and was only dimly aware of her vectors vanishing from the spot. She was breathing into the hard broken floor, the tears running down her face. She didn't want to get up, she couldn't get up. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have been so trusting? She thought of her mother and father, her dear parents who had loved her so much. She thought of how she had been so scared, when that demented man had come into her house._

"_Get the fuck away from my family!"_

_Her father's words, they had hurt her so badly. She remembered the first gunshot. Her fathered, first killed by Torino. Then her mother had died, shot by that demented man she hated so much. They had been found by Frederick, and the man…had been working for one of the Institutions. How could he have done such a thing? How could she have trusted him, the man she thought she loved more than anything in the word? She choked on her own sorrow, rolling on her side. The door opened up._

"_Damn, too late."_

_Her eyes flashed angrily as she heard the voice of Torino. "What happened here?" He asked, looking around at the destruction of the place. "I sense that a white haired man had come, after that too many options came for me to place a prediction correctly." He looked over at the two Diclonius and humans, before paying a passing glance to the fallen Celia. He didn't seem to be concerned with her wellbeing. _

_So Lucy told him. _

"_How sad, now stop whining we have work to do." Torino said, nonplussed and at that point Celia couldn't take it anymore. She picked herself up, her face alive with malice, tears streaming down it. Her vectors disabled, she could only bring back her physical fist and ram it into Torino's face. The man was pushed back a bit, his face impassive, and almost angry. She dropped her hand, glaring at him angrily. He didn't attack though, but kept his dark gaze upon the young girl who then burst into tears, grabbing him by the scruff of his pure white suit. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" She cried, grinding her teeth in frustration and in misery. Why couldn't you just let me live a good life, like this? Why did you have to kill my parents? What did I ever do to you?"_

_She choked again._

"_What is your point?" Torino said the words without an ounce of care to his voice. He said it coldly. She looked at him, her eyes widening. "You…"_

_She turned away, passing him one glance of pure loathing, the tears still running down her face. "…just don't get how much pain you gave me do you? You just don't understand." She ended her talk with a shake of her head, turning away and walking to her room. Torino did not reply, he gave one fleeting look to the others before turning to return to the door. His uncaring voice, his impassive glance. His complete lack of concern for Celia, it angered the other two Diclonius._

_Torino noticed the vectors in his mind well before the hands had begun to dig into his head and body. He remained motionless, but his face displayed no form of fear or surprise. "How can you be so cruel!?" Lucy yelled, Nana glared reproachfully at him as Lucy spoke. "How can you hurt us, and kill us, and be so cruel to all of us? We, who did nothing to you?"_

_Torino didn't move. Then at last, he gave a turn of his head, and Lucy and Nana saw a face etched perfect abhorrence. "Because I hate your kind." He said, his voice coming out in a very low growl. "For years my father always told me about how great we were. How great the Diclonius were and I always saw it as the biggest piece of bullshit. I see you, Elfenliar Lucy and see nothing but a wretched girl lost in rejection. I see you, 7 as the idiot, who doesn't understand anything. Who thinks this world is friendly, who think that all people are caring._

_And I see her. Celia, and I hate her because she is happy. Happy with her life, happy with her world. Where I was stuck living with a god forsaken family who can't see past the two fucking bumps on their heads. So in my point of perfect despair I cast myself into the pits of hell. I became a monster, a living god in the hopes that I could go beyond this egoistical war._

"_I am Kakuzawa Torino, the last of the lineage of my family. I was born into a world of hate and sorrow, of prejudice and of superiority. I was born knowing that I was better than everyone else. I was raised to bow before nobody._

_And I really fucking hated it. And I see this world, this happy world where human and Diclonius are together. I hate it. I hate everything, I hate the sun, the light, the moon, the darkness, the sea, the air, the clouds, the city, happiness, sound, humans, Diclonius, myself…" I hate everything in this world. The only one I have respect towards is Jericho. The only human I ever knew who could look beyond the horns on his head. The only human who understood just what it was to make a choice._

_But I will never quit._

_I will never surrender._

_I will continue on with my life, because if there's one thing I hate more than anything else. It's absolutely nothing. To give up everything, to lose. An abomination it is. I am cruel, I am unforgiving, I am relentless. I am specific. I am all that I hate, and all that I want. I am a god, a monster, a human, a Diclonius. Whether it is physically, mentally or biologically._

_And I hate it. I hate myself. "_

_Then. Most surprisingly, the man turned around, his face contorted in a furious expression of madness, of spite and…yes…even of sorrow. He placed his hands onto his chest, his fingers digging into his skin. With a soft rip, he pulled open his own chest, exposing the ribs and organs. Sickening as it was, Lucy, Nana and Kouta could see it. Or rather lack of it. _

_Kakuzawa Torino had no heart. It was both a metaphorical and physical truth. The man let his skin overlap, regenerating his wound. He turned away, leaving the vectors which did not harm him. His face turned back to its usual impassive self. _

"_Now you understand. That I have lost just as much as any of you. I lost my soul, my being. But as long as I exist, I will always continue. Because to give up, to drop down without fighting. That is the worst sin that I can imagine. So yes. You have all the reasons to hate me._

_But I have no remorse."_

"_Liar."_

_He raised his eyes at Lucy's declaration. "Bastard you may be, bastard you will always be. Even you aren't that cruel."_

_He said nothing. After a moment, he dug into his pockets and brought out long pieces of paper. "If you want remorse, than here it is. My attempt to helping you all even if it is to just help myself in the end. These are tickets to the United States of America." There was a unison of gasps. "What are you talking about?" Nana said._

"_In 3 days the Japanese Government will fall. No matter how I look there are too many options on how to prevent it. I have had the tickets made and delivered them to your friends and family on the next plane to the USA in two days. Things have gotten way out of hand. It'll be easier to explain things on the plane."_

"_B-but?" Nana spoke._

"_For some reason there's been a problem with my predictions. There are so many options, options that I can't even see. I don't' know anymore, but I do know that in 3 days, this country will fall to Brutus and I have no idea where he is. I had been keeping tabs on that white haired man, and I had hoped to reach him here. But now, he's gone from my vision. He could be anywhere now, doing who knows what. _

_Brutus however, I know wants Celia. She is in danger, which is why she needs to get out."_

_There was a moment of pause. "I will return here in two days." Torino said beginning to walk out the door._

"_If I didn't know any better…" Lucy said. "This is an act of remorse for Celia, to help her out like this."_

_Torino spat on the ground. "Bah. I do this for myself."_


	18. The Malevolence

**Ch 18 The Malevolence**

"_Yes…?" Celia sobbed as she heard the very soft knock on her room's door. "Celia-chan, may I come in?" Nana's voice was kind, and Celia recalled that she had been the one who had found her and brought her to Maple Inn. She had been her first friend. "S-sure." she said trying to stile her cries again. She could still see him, that man she had once loved so much. The man she had loved, mentally and physically. He was gone, and she cried…and cried. The door opened up, and Nana walked in, sitting beside her on her bed._

"_Celia-chan?" Nana said, putting a soothing hand on her friends shoulder. "Please don't' cry Celia-chan. Nana won't be happy if you cry." Celia sniffed, her red eyes blotchy from all the crying she had done. She picked up the small coin on her dresser, starring at it longingly. She was told that Lucy had found it, and gave it to her as a gift. She never went into detail about it though. Celia assumed perhaps she had gone to her old home, just to see and had found it. She couldn't remember it though, this coin. Maybe her parents had it crafted before they could give it to her? The thought of them made her cringe in regret._

"_Thank you Nana-chan." She said. "But I just need to stay here for a little while. Too much has happened."_

"_Alright but…well. In two days we'll be heading to…" she paused, unable to say the name of the place, having never heard of it before except in a few textbooks she had read when Mayu was still alive. "Yunytud Staytes uf…Amarika?"_

"_The United States?" Celia asked raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?" _

"_Well, Mr. Kakuzawa thinks that we need to go there. He's already given us tickets for the plane. He says that Japan is going to be in trouble." Nana said, and pulled out a thin ticket and gave it to Celia._

"_Tsk. As if he gives a damn." Celia mumbled._

"_I don't like him either, but I think he knows what he's doing. He may be an awful person but he at least knows what he is doing. You're better than him, I know you are Celia-chan." Celia smiled, despite how she was feeling. It was good to be praised. But her happiness was almost short lived as she eyed a drawing she had done in one of the classes with him. She began to wonder, just how harsh she had truly been. Torino had never apologized to her before. Never once had he shown her any kindness or forgiveness. Frederick however had expressed such emotion, and had constantly told her how sorry he was. How much he loved her. _

_---_

_---_

"_Is something wrong?" Jericho said in his guff accented voice, noticing that Torino had his hand crunched up against his face, his teeth clenched. "…The Voices in my head…they won't shut up…it's maddening." He muttered, closing his eyes. "You wouldn't have any idea of what might be going on do you?" Jericho asked. "I don't know. I can't sense what's going on around me, and I really hate it. I can't tell what's going on and I if I can't tell, I can't make a prediction. The Voices in my head…they're so fucking excited. I keep sensing the future with the unknown entity as well. Shit, this is so annoying!"_

_Jericho turned his head, looking back at the city as they stood near the beach's edge. His blue eyes passed no form of emotions. He was stoic as he always was and he kept his head turned to the city. "With the governmental facilities on the fringe, we would have a chance to stop it. Since Brutus wants Celia as his mate, sending her to the United States will cause his own time to be increased."_

"_Exactly. Her entire being is directly linked to what Brutus wants. Although I can't tell what it truly is, I believe that Brutus is trying to decrease the defense measures of Japan and take control of it himself." He gripped his head. "Damn voices…" he mumbled._

"_The threat of Brutus could quite possibly cause an international emergency. By sending Celia to the United States, it makes it harder for him to find her. Since the Diclonius working for him are directly under his control, as well as the short amount of numbers he possesses if he were to look for Celia…_

…_He would have to divide his own Diclonius up, half stays here, the others come with him to the United States."_

"_Precisely." Torino said with a curt nod. "Which will make getting Japan under control far more simpler when it's just a bunch of Siplitets to worry about. Although I will be heading to the United States. You're more than competent in handling such a situation. Be it 5 or 50. No Siplitet is a match for you."_

_Jericho did not respond to this praise as Torino knew well enough. But his actions of cocking his guns was answer he enough. It was true, Jericho would fight to the very end with the Diclonius…and although he would never brag about it. It was true that compare to fighting a pure form Queen, Siplitets were never a threat._

"_Then I shall remain here." Jericho spoke after a moment. "The phone I have will reach international calls, I'll keep in touch with you that way."_

_Torino gave a nod of his head before clenching his eyes tightly shut. "DAMMIT!" He roared, clutching it. The Voices, while constantly annoying had never been like this. His head was throbbing as they constantly yelled at him. Jericho noticed this, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Ever since you started to sense that unknown future, The Voices in your head have begun to go wild."_

"…_Yes." Torino realized. "But since I have no clue of what this future foretells, I can't do anything."_

_---_

_---_

_Rage and engulfed him as he saw the bloody mess in the throne room. All the Diclonius were dead, hacked and slashed to death and as much as he tried to deny it, he had no choice but to believe that Crease had done it. How? He didn't have a clue at all, it was impossible for a human on his own to kill a Diclonius. It angered him so much, and he promised that he would kill Crease at all costs._

_But now he was in the rubble of abandoned hotel. It had been destroyed, most likely, in the war between the Diclonius and humans. He was there, because as he had left being infuriated by what he had saw at his castle…he had felt a strange feeling inside of his head. _

"_**What is that?" **__The Voice inside of his head had said with clear anxiousness. They both wanted to know and headed off to this feeling. Upon arriving they saw nothing but the desolate hotel, completely destroyed and broken beyond repair. Yet the feeling was clearly coming from that direction. So he walked over there and stopped when the pressure became so great. He was right on top of it, yet he saw nothing around him. Only the debris surrounding his feet._

"_**I think it's underneath us." **_

_So Brutus pulled out a Vector and began to move the debris out of the way. Each item he moved, he could sense it coming closer and closer. Then when he removed half of a broken bed he saw it and knew at once this was it. It looked, like a broken horn of a Diclonius. It was pointed more at the top than a usual Diclonius' horn. It seemed, quite similar to a horn that would belong to one of a Pure form. He couldn't be sure on that however but picked it up._

_He could almost feel it radiating, a form of consciousness. As if on reflex he brought out a vector, as if he knew this what he was supposed to do, and placed the vector on the broken horn. There was something stirring…something that felt quite familiar._

"…_**Wh-who…? Who are…? Who are you?"**_

_It sounded feeble, barely alive but…it sounded so familiar._

"_**Who are you…you are not familiar. But…you feel like…one."**_

_Brutus looked down at the thing in his hand, and thought as he could hear it inside of his own mind. "I am Brutus. I am the King of the Diclonius."_

"_**Y-you…are…The King? How…how long? How long have I been here? I…I can't remember."**_

_It was like a whisper…a broken whisper._

"_**More importantly who are you? What are you?" **__Brutus' Voice said._

"_**Who am I? I…I…I am…**_

_**I don't know. **_

_**I can't…I…am…something happened.**_

_**What am I?**_

_**I remember something…but I can't tell."**_

"_Hm. This is awkward." Brutus said to his Voice who was in need to agree. "Well, since whatever you may be, are useless. I'll be letting you go. I need to find Chiba Celia and…"_

_He stopped. For at that moment there came a spited scream of pure detestation._

"_**Celia…!**_

_**Celia…!!!**_

_**CELIA!!!!!"**_

_**CELIA!!!!!**_

"_**Now I understand! Now I remember everything. She did this to me, she…that girl! That wretched little girl!"**_

"_What the hell!?" Brutus yelled as the horn actually began to sink into his own vector. Disappearing into it until he heard the sound back inside of his own head, along with his Voice. __**"What the fuck?" **__Brutus' Voice yelled in outrage._

"_**You…are the King huh? Well then….let me tell you who I am.**_

_**You can call me Serelia…"**_

"_Now I understand." Brutus said to himself. "You…you know Celia…but you sound exactly like my…you are…_

_You are Chiba Celia's Voice."_


	19. Leaving Home

**Ch 19: Leaving Home**

_It was the second day as Celia, Lucy, Nana and Kouta stood at the airport, holding only suitcases that held their clothes and a few personal belongings. They had arrived very early and were currently waiting in the long hallway at Gate J4. It was only 4 in the morning, the sun hadn't even begun to peak on outside. They had been told that it would be to arrive as early as possible to the destination, and because the flight would be leaving at exactly eight o clock. Nana yawned, looking around at all the people (Diclonius included) who were currently working around the place. After 20 minutes, another familiar person arrived._

_Nana's eyes widened with glee and with a yell of "Papa!" rushed at the man and gave him a hug. "Nana. How have you been." Kurama said with a smile on his face. The young Siplitet beamed up at him. "Nana has missed Papa so much! Has Papa been good? Has Papa been busy with his work! I can't believe Papa came! Is Papa coming with us!"_

"_Please Nana, one question at a time." The man said, with a good hearted pat on her head which she squealed in happiness. "Kurama." The man turned to Lucy who had held up her hand in respect. He shook it, his face serious but by no means hostile. "Hello Lucy." He said. There was no more inhospitality between the two anymore. "Wait…you're Nana's father? But I…" Celia spoke up. _

"_Biologically no. My only daughter was Mariko. But Nana was such an important person in my life, who risked everything to please me. You could call me her adoptive father."_

"_I see."_

_Surrounding Kurama were 4 Siplitets. 3 females and one male who nodded respectfully at them all. "I'm Erika." "Flavia" "Yuzuu" "Ken" the male said at the end. "We act as personal guards for Mr. Kurama who has helped us greatly since the end of the war. Even though he's a human, we are proud to help and serve him."_

_Another hour passed as they sat on the seats. Some brought food and drinks to pass the time, until another figure came in. "You!" Lucy yelled in shock as the newcomer came in. Tall and burly and wearing sunglasses. His brown hair short and cropped while he wore a thin coat over his long jeans. "What about me…psycho?" _

"_Who are you?" Celia asked, his face perhaps somewhat familiar but…"_

"_Bandou!" Nana said in surprise._

"_BANDOU" Celia cried looking at him. "But I thought…" She looked from him to Lucy. "Didn't you kill him?" She asked her, her mind racing with thoughts now. "I…" Lucy began feeling uneasy._

"_Yeah you really fucked me up back then." The man said, giving off a broad grin. "First you break off my arm and stab out my eyes. Then you break my other arm and fucking slice me in half." He pulled up at the lining of the bottom of his pants. A clear metal appendage showed where a normal leg might have been. He pulled up his sleeves shoving the metal circuitry there as well. "But I got you good! Yes! Didn't like that iron ball stuck in your gut did you?! Ha! I fucked you up just as badly!"_

_Lucy wasn't sure how to respond. _

"_It's a new world Bandou? Perhaps we could start out a new?" Lucy asked holding up her hand for him to shake it. He gave it lone long look before._

_*BAM!*"_

_Lucy staggered backwards, her face a bloody mess with her eyes popping in surprise and anger. Bandou flexed his mechanical hand, now wet with Lucy's blood. "God I've wanted to do that for a long time!' Bandou said with a smirk before shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "Yeah sure for now at least, once things clear up we're going to finish what we started."_

_Despite his words, he did not say them like a threat. _

_And so once again, they all waited. It was nearing 6:30 when a group of Diclonius came in. They had come for the purpose as many of them did, to protect Celia as best as they could as well as her friends and family. "Damn, horned people are just running the place aren't they?" Bandou said, laughing. "So when is that freak of nature Torino going to come?"_

_Indeed the only one who hadn't shown up was the one who told them to come here. Celia instantly began to have doubts in her head, and just to feel some spite for him thought betrayal. _

_The next person to arrive was a young woman with black hair wearing a blue female suit overlapped by a white overcoat. She was Arwakawa who had helped in creating a vaccine during the outbreak of the vector virus over 6 years ago. She was a well known scientist and much like everyone else had changed, she had become a very mature and confident woman. She had no fear or mistrust in shaking Lucy's or Celia's hand. Something she would have freaked out about long ago._

"_I can't believe it though." She said. "I thought all those tortures for Diclonius were behind us. I'm so sorry Celia."_

"_Don't remind me." She said, trying to sound nice but did not want to have to venture into her own past either._

_Then, as the final hours were passing, the Diclonius became tense as a feeling of sickness overcame them. Walking down the hallway was Torino, dressed in his usual white suit, clean and fresh as it had always been. His face, impassive and set in stone cold seriousness. _

"_Chief Kurama." He said looking at the man, who nodded his head._

"_Bandou." The man gave a grunt._

"_Arawaka." The woman smiled nervously. She had seen just what Torino had been capable of, and to say the least she wasn't sure just how much they could trust him. But as a scientist she felt the need to at least help out in a way that would allow her to attain new knowledge._

"_And the rest of the Diclonius which I see have come. The plane will be leaving in 15 minutes, take a good long look around here. It may be a while, if at all that you ever see Japan again. The international flight will take us to a port in Germany and then we will arrive in New York City USA. We will be remaining on the plane for the entire trip, so there will no reason to get off at the first stop. _

_My guard, Jericho will be stationed in Japan, giving us direct feedback on what is going on around the country. Until things clear up, you Celia will remain in hiding in the United States. When we arrive, I will handle what needs to be done."_

"_Wait?" Celia said, causing Torino to sigh in frustration. "If we're going to the USA, then don't we need to speak English?"_

"_**That won't be a problem at all.**"_

"_Nani?" Celia said as Torino had begun speaking in what she thought were tongues. "I can speak English, it's not that hard when your capable of reading the future. Plus as the President of the Institution I had to make a few international calls myself. Now I assume you have already gotten money straightened away correct?"_

_They nodded._

"_Good. Note of advice, there is a major difference between 10,000 yen and 10,000 dollars. Try not to go dead poor on the first day in the States. I have also taken the liberty of having your on legal citizenship made. Once you enter the states, all of you will be considered citizens of the USA. It was much harder, since it takes a lot longer than two days to put in citizenship. Let's just say I had to tweak the rules a bit."_

_It was time for them to leave. They showed their tickets, and boarded the flight. Either by luck, or by the choice that perhaps the Diclonius working in the airport knew who would be leaving and why. The plane was quite roomy, Televisions in the front of the seats with headphones and cup holders. Besides a few other people, most who didn't look Japanese, they were the only ones on the plane. Kurama and Nana sat near the middle seats, along with Kurama's own Diclonius. The young Siplitet girl beaming happily at her adoptive father._

_Bandou sat at the corner, looking bored before turning on the television and placing the headphones on his ears._

_The many Diclonius took several seats in the middle row, relaxing into the seats._

_Lucy and Kouta sat together at the far right side, their hands held tightly together._

Arawawaka was in the very back before getting out a laptop and typing.

_Torino sat in the second seat of the front row, his eyes closing and the deep rise and fall of his chest as he went to sleep. _

_At last Celia sat on the right side of the plane, her red eyes gazing out as the morning light hit her hometown. She closed her eyes, thinking of the good times, the real good times she had spent there. All that she had cared for, all that she had loved._

_Whom she had loved._

_She thought of him, the man who had loved her…and she fell asleep._


	20. A Piercing Threat

**Ch 20: A Piercing Threat**

_Celia woke up, her dreams filled with regret of the pasts. How long she had been asleep she didn't know, but she saw out the window thick clouds. The white fluffs rolling behind them through the blue skies. She imagined below most likely a massive sea, completely oblivious to her on pain. She closed her eyes and decided to just listen to what was going on around here. There was some conversations from Kurama's Diclonius but their words were inaudible. She heard words in a different language from passengers that were not part of her group and she could not hear the fat typing of Arawaka's keyboard. _

"_Papa, how long until we arrive?" Nana said with a yawn. Celia assumed she too had just woken up as well. "I don't know Nana. Soon though." He said soothingly. _

"_Senior Kurama. I need to speak to…Kakuzawa." The ending word was said with complete disgust. "Alright…be careful." Kurama said, giving a nod to Flavia. Torino was still lying against the seat his eyes closed but the moment his name was mentioned his head had given an annoyed twitch. The young female siplitet walked up the aisle and stopped before the closed eyed man. "Kakuzawa." She said harshly, waiting for his eyes to open, they did not. He did not stir and seemed to be intent on just not paying attention to her. She narrowed her eyes as Celia looked up. The man could at least have the audacity to answer. "Kakuzawa!" Flavia said with more force in her voice. Still the man did not respond._

"_Don't bother with him." Celia said to the girl. "He doesn't give a damn about you or me. He never did and he never will, and I promise I'll make him pay one day. Please don't waste your time Flavia."_

"_But Queen Celia. This man, everything he did to you. He can't go unpunished, at the very least he must apologize to you!"_

"_No. He won't, and I've stopped expecting him to do it also. He'll never change his ways, he's just a monster. A worthless monster without a heart."_

"_That's right." Torino said with a clear taste of venom in his voice. "Now get away from me, I have no time to hear your worthless excused on how much of a monster I am."_

_---_

_---_

"_You are absolutely pathetic!" Crease yelled in anger, holding up a beaten and bloodied Frederick by his throat, squeezing the man's neck tightly. "Fight back!" The fist rushed in, slamming into Frederick's gut with a sickening 'boom.' Frederick hadn't even defended himself. Not once had even put a finger to save himself from Crease's attacks. The muscular superhuman had now lost his patience with the man and threw him with a loud crash onto the ground. _

"_Disappointment. What use is killing you if you won't fight back? There is none, it would be useless and I refuse to win like this." He spat at Frederick, who remained motionless, his face a deadened look of defeat. "Celia…" He finally mumbled. Crease turned his head._

"_That girl? You're like this because of her!?" He yelled perplexed. "This is why you wont' defend yourself? You're acting this pathetically because of her…oh now I see. You should be pissed off at me! You should hate me! Fight me!"_

_He picked Frederick back up, his face alive with malice. "I will kill you! I will obliterate you! But dammit I will do so when you are willing to fight back! I will kill you when you're at your best, not as this idiot sprawled out on the ground from emotion!"_

_His face split into an evil grin._

"…_And I think I know exactly how to perk your interest." Frederick said nothing, he had lost his love and now what point was there. Why couldn't Crease just end his miserable existence? He didn't want to fight, he had lost all hope of even existing. "I'm…" Crease said his voice lowering. "…going to kill that pink haired girl you loved so much."_

"_What!?" Frederick yelled, his face shocked and outraged. He broke free of Crease's hold, pulled out his daggers but his attack was effortlessly blocked by Crease's sword. "Better…but not good enough. You aren't pissed off enough at me! I'm going to kill her!" He said, his grin widening._

"_No you won't!" Frederick yelled. He might never see her again, but there was no way this bastard would ever touch her. He disappeared, his body vanishing but alas, also half heartedly. Crease smirked, turning his body around and grabbing the dagger holding hand. "No." Crease whispered. "That's not good enough, I'm going to cut off her pretty little horned head and mount it on my wall!"_

_Frederick was seething now, but the dagger that came out was also half hearted. He felt so miserable, the loss of his love._

_*BAM!*_

_Frederick staggered, his face a blood mess and his teeth grinding in anger. "You seem to think that I'm playing around. I could say every horrible thing I'd do to that girl but until I actually do it, you just won't give me a fight."_

"_No…don't!" Frederick pleaded before Crease's fist slammed into his gut sending the young artist reeling. "Over half of the Diclonius population are loyal to that girl. It would be so easy to find her location…and kill her."_

"_And I caught word that she was heading back to the United States. I'll find her, and kill her. I'll bring you her severed head and maybe then you'll be more willing to give everything you've got!"_

"_-*BAM!*_

_Frederick collapsed unconscious._

_---_

_---_

_The plane was beginning to descend. "Papa, are we there?" Nana asked as she felt the plane tipping down. "I don't think so."_

"_No…we're making that stop in Germany." Torino said before everyone decided to get up and move around. They stayed on the plane and watched as everyone else left and only few got on. A voice spoke in German, than English and then Japanese stating the obvious of seatbelts and safety measures. "God it's so boring right now." Bandou grumbled. Lucy held her head to Kouta's chest, her eyes closed. Arakawa had once again brought out her laptop._

_After an hour later, the plane lifted and they were once again off. Celia thought of her hometown and all the memories she would be leaving behind. She looked out the window, seeing the diminishing cities before not too long after, nothing but a vast blue ocean which disappeared when they climbed up into the clouds. She looked back at Kouta and Lucy, together…and she too wished to place her head on a warm chest._

_After another 8 hours, they arrived._


	21. Reverberating Change In Her World

**Ch 21: Reverberating Change In Her World**

It was like walking into a whole new world. A loud boom of voices, languages Celia could not understand at all echoed around her in the terminal. The signs she saw were all illegible, a bunch of scrawling that didn't make sense to her at all. Although on closer expectations she did now that there symbols that were similar one another. The others came out, the Diclonius looking around in awe at the newness of the place. When the last one Torino came out, they went to customs.

"Papa! This is…Yu…" She furrowed her eyebrow. "That's right Nana. The United States of America." "That's so hard to say." She pouted. "No it's not, but if it helps you can call it the USA'

"Yooessay?" "Close enough."

They had to have their bags checked and their identities verified as citizens to the United States. After which they would getting several rides until they were in the State of Colorado. There, Celia would have to start her new life, she'd have to learn a new language and…

…she would never see Frederick again.

They had to head up into separate lines to get the bags processed and identities verified. Celia noticed that much like in Japan, the United States had also become a human/Diclonius free country. She saw several horned girls and some boys working around the airport and two female Diclonius were working at the front where their items were to be checked. Kurama knew enough English to get by with Nana and the other group of Diclonius who had come with him. Torino had to file in everyone else. He didn't find much enjoyment when the line he was forced to go to happened to be run by one of the Diclonius.

"**Name?**" The young girl said.

"**Kakuzawa Torino.**"

She paused looking at him closely, while he visible clenched his fist in frustration. "**Excuse me sir…what did you say your name was?**"

"**Kakuzawa…**" The white suited man said slowly. "**Torino. Or if it makes it easier on you Torino Kakuzawa.**" The young girl was beginning to shake, there was a murmur of anxiety around her co-workers who wondered if there was something wrong with her. "**You are…?**"

"**For the last time Diclonius, Kakuzawa Torino. Now get the bags checked I don't have time to stay here and watch you piss yourself in fear.**"

But it seemed Torino's name was known even outside the country of Japan and the young Siplitet girl did not begin to start checking identities. Her red eyes were locked tightly on Kakuzawa and her finger nails were scraping against the desk. "What the hell's taking so long?" Bandou yelled impatiently.

"**You don't think I don't know who you are. You're that madman from Japan. Who tortured The Queen.**"

Although Celia didn't have a clue what they were saying, she could hardly mistake the attitude. Then she saw the girl bring out a vector menacingly. She would've been more than glad to see the young girl attack Torino, but when the man brought up his hand, his fingers together she knew she had to intervene.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" She said, the girl looked at her. Had she understood and her face split into pure surprise. "**You 're The Queen! Whoa!**"

"Excuse me?" Celia said thinking that girl couldn't possibly understand her either.

"**Celia!**"

She didn't have to know English to understand that. "Yes…" she said nodding her head. She found her hand begin shook and she thought perhaps that had the desk not been in the way the American girl would have hugged her. "**Now do you get it you damn Diclonius.**" Torino grumbled as the girl looked at him menacingly. "**They can pass you on the other hand will…**"

Celia saw it coming right before it did. *snap!* The girl fell to the ground with a loud thud, screaming and writhing on the ground in internal pain. Torino casually stepped over the body lazily towards the exit. "**What the hell? Hey you get back here!**"

Celia wished she knew some form of English. They sounded as if they were about to attack Torino and while she would not have cared if they did, she also knew that Torino was more than willing to kill them if he had wanted. He might even forget just what the whole point of this trip was and start snapping his crazy fingers around wildly.

"No!" She yelled. Her loud voice caused heads to turn and through the jumble of English she caught words like "Diclonius" and "Celia."

"Excuse me?"

Another Diclonius had come in, and though it had been extremely accented, she understood what he was saying. "Queen Celia right?"

"Yes." She said, thankfully glad that she was finally able to speak to someone normally. "That man, he's Torino. The wicked man from Japan who…who hurt you. What are you doing with him?"

"Trust me it's not something I'm happy about, but…well. There's a problem where I live. In Japan and I had to come here."

"What kind of problem."

"I'm sorry but…I don't think it would be good to tell you. Please understand…"

He gazed at her, then nodded. Alright. Are they with you as well?" He looked at the others in which another long line had begun to form. "If I have to wait 2 more minutes here I will fucking shoot you all" Bandou yelled.

"**He's got a gun!**"

There was another loud commotion in the terminal and it took another hour to get everything straightened out. However, long as it took, they finally got out of the terminal and Celia found herself face to face with the Big Apple. "What took so long" Kurama asked. "The idiots in this world." Torino growled. "You're one to talk." Celia commented back venomously. *Snap!* Celia fell to the ground and Torino turned away as if nothing had happened. "Anyways…" He spoke, ignoring Celia's writhing shrieks on the ground. "Shut up and listen." He said when her voice broke a new octave. "Welcome to the United States of America. Since Kurama and Arakawa already know what's going on, they will be taking their on route. You Arakawa are heading to Ohio correct?"

She looked at him. "Ummm, how did you know…"

"And you Kurama will be heading to California." He nodded, although like Arawaka he wasn't sure how Torino had known that. "Papa, I want to stay with Papa but Nana must stay with Kouta and the others." The man nodded, smiling at his adoptive daughter. The other Diclonius who had come made their own plans, but decided for the best benefits to live as close to Celia as possible. If only to make sure that wicked man in the white suit didn't try anything. Had Lucy-sama had not told them to stop after he had snapped his fingers they would've gone all the way to ripping his head off. "As if that would work." Torino commented to their faults which caused a shiver of uncertainty to wash down them all.

"I'm just going to head somewhere." Bandou said casually.

"Now, there is one more thing to do." He picked out his cell phone and dialed. He held to his ears. "Jericho are you there?"

"Yes. Kakuzawa?"

"Correct. We have arrived in the United States and have made our plans. What is happening over there?"

"I am having to stay hidden. It's as you said, Brutus has made his move although I have yet to actually see the King himself. The entire Japanese army including the air force and navy are under his control. All the laws are being run by him and right now humans are being killed or enslaved. It's not looking good."

"I didn't think it would. Keep an eye on everything, there's too much risk in trying to attack when he's completely hidden and surrounded by the entire Japanese army. But once he splits up and comes here we'll finish him."

"What!" The outcry came from everyone but Celia was the one who stepped up. "What do you mean until he comes. You mean you were just using us! You son of a bitch!" Her vectors flew out but once again Torino had snapped his fingers and she fell to the ground yelling every curse word she could think. "Shut up and perhaps listen and you'll understand."

"LISTEN TO WHAT? YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU WERE USING…"

*Snap!*

"Stop that right now." Lucy demanded. "Celia's right, what the hell's going on here?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you." Lucy backed up, but kept her dark gaze upon Torino. "Brutus has the entire country of Japan under his control. He is directly in control of everything now that leaves and comes into Japan. This is why we had to leave when we did. Jericho is currently located in Japan and will be giving me updates on what's happening. We can use the information he gives us to make our on plans.

But more importantly. Brutus at one point will come to the United States looking for you. When he does he'll have to split his Diclonius up. The ones that remain in Japan and the ones that come with him. Doing so effectively cuts his own power in half and Jericho is more than capable of handling the Siplitets.

And with Brutus, out of his own element if need be I will kill him myself."

It was long, hard to understand and elaborate, but it was also quite good. "But it is better to wait until he comes, and who knows how long that will be. Japan is a large city and I have personally made it so that any information about you Celia is gone. Until that time comes, make whatever fucking life you want here."

And so, Celia new life in America began.

She, Kouta, Lucy and Nana headed off to Michigan. It was definitely the biggest change in their entire lives. They lived in a house in minor forest, the outskirts of a town about 10 miles away and a large city 50 miles. When it came to learning English, Celia didn't think there was anything more impossible. She just couldn't comprehend all the garbling and writing it down was even worst. But she thought, that it was a small price to keep her family safe. Every month Kurama and Arakawa would come down to visit them. The young female scientist was very into her work, and constantly talked to Celia. Months passed and yet Brutus did not come. Japan, from what Jericho had said had gone into a worst state of mind. Many humans were in hiding, trying not to be caught. She thought of Frederick and hoped he was alright, and on instinct looked at her finger. She choked up her own tears when she did not see the beautiful ring on it.

But as the months passed she also began to feel very sick. Her body would ache, she would get fevers and would have to stay in bed for days. They gave her medicine and while it would help, she would always display the same symptoms. Then one day Torino had come in and since he was the only one who could read the future, they had asked what was wrong with her.

"Besides being an intolerable girl…nothing is wrong with her." He said the words with disgust, as if the thought of what he was thinking sickened him greatly. "But it's going to leave me with more problems I'm certain."

"But what's going on?" Nana asked.

"Hm." Torino grunted beginning to leave. "Celia…

"…is pregnant."

"I'm what?" Celia thought as once again the equilibrium dropped out of her equation.


	22. Swordsmoke Impulse

**Ch 22: Swordsmoke Impulse**

_The wailing sirens of Japan had long ago been silenced and the despair of the humans and traitors were at the mercy of Brutus' regime. The cities were under his dictatorship and the humans had no chance in such a world. They had to hide, lower themselves away and hope to whatever god that might be out there that they would be allowed to live another day. There were Diclonius who were willing to help them, who wanted to help them but they were seen just as inferior to Brutus' own Diclonius. Some betrayed, not wanting to suffer and joined Brutus himself. It became a game to search for humans and slaughter them slowly, let them die in agony…laugh while doing it. It had been months since that time, and there is bleakness in the world. Nobody knows when they will come, nobody knows when the end will be._

_There is nothing but confusion and horror, for nobody is safe. Man, woman, child…all will die if found. All will suffer excruciating agony for the pure enjoyment out of these Diclonius. Fear is spreading how they wished for it to end._

_A black coated man leans against the brick wall of a building, most of himself hidden in the shadows. His long brown hair is unkempt as is the growing beard and moustache. However his face is set in a cold impassive stare in which he remains stoic, his attention out onto the city street. There is nothing but a complete silence now, but Jericho knows that this will not last long. There will be some poor man, woman, child or even family who will run into them. But until that time comes he remains silent, pulling out a thin cold piece of meat in his pocket and eating it. Despite the lifestyle he has not changed at all, he lives it like he normally would, and knows what the plan is. _

"_Ah look, a stupid human…"_

_As usual he displayed no shock or fear that a Diclonius had found him. It had happened before and he had dealt with them just the same. There were 3 of them, three girls ranging between the ages of 10, 15 and 20. Their devilish grins hold no qualm to him, they are enemies, nothing else. He doesn't even pick out his guns, they are for more problematic cases. With only 3 Siplitets, it would be over soon. The whoosh of their vectors rushing past him, the gasps of shock of his powers and the quick snap of the 15 year olds neck._

_Bending low, his leg sweeps out, tripping the oldest one. He leans back, his elbow crashing into the youngest one's chest, her breaths for air hissing into his ears. He pays no call to their emotional distress as he fights. The vectors, weak and short are incomparable to his power. His knees the oldest in the face, her blood streaming up from her nose. "You bastard!" She shrieks, her vectors zipping in from the side. As with all of them they can't comprehend how he is able to dodge them, as if he can possibly see them. There is another resounding crack._

_The only one left is the 10 year old girl, who is still defiant but her fear is more so. There is no pity in the man's eye as he turns to her. He takes no joy but also no pang in rushing at her with the intent to kill her. She is now too frightened to attack, she is far too unwilling to defend herself. She realizes, the moment before his hands touch her throat that she has screwed up royally. She hears the snap, the neck breaking and she wishes before the lights turn out that she had done better._

_He leaves, just as he always has to, leaving his crime and heading off towards another direction. _

_Jericho has survived using his own skills and abilities. He has calmly and patiently waited for the moment that Jericho would make his move and has given Torino the information that he has gathered. Still, he can't help but wonder why Brutus has taken so long to act. Was he expecting something? Was he buying his time and for what? There was no way to find out unless he found Brutus himself._

_There is another scream, and he heads over towards it, hoping perhaps that Brutus is in the area, or least can get information to where Brutus will be heading. Instead he finds himself looking at the bodies of Diclonius, with a massive sword. "Damn, none of you are of any help!" He yells in disgust, kicking theirs bodies away until he notices Jericho. On instinct Jericho's hand reaches for his guns, his fingers digging into his pockets and holding onto the his weapons. The cold action and a Tungsten 50 Caliber. "Who the hell are you?" Crease said. _

_The man, it doesn't take luck to kill a Diclonius and this man is far more than just lucky to have killed that number of Diclonius. 4 in total. Jericho doesn't speak. "Oh, actually. I'm looking for someone. Where's that bitch Celia?"_

_He displays no emotion outwardly, but his surprise was apparent inside. What did this man possibly want with Celia? "What do you want with her?" _

"_Oh so you do know?" For months he had been searching for Celia's whereabouts and yet nothing. It didn't help either when Brutus had decided to take control of the city. Still how hard was it to find the most important Diclonius in the world? "Tell me where she is?"_

_Jericho was quiet. _

"_Dammit answer me! Every other damn person I had to kill before they could answer me! Ever since Brutus screwed up this country I've yet to get any decent answers!" He yelled. "…And that bastard Frederick won't even do anything unless I really give him a reason." He though savagely. _

"_No." Jericho said calmly._

"_What was that?"_

"_That knowledge is unimportant to you. Whoever you are, go away."_

"_So you won't tell me at all? You are an idiot." Crease said shaking his head. "Come on! Just fucking tell me!" _

"_No."_

_That was it, he was tired of this game. He was tired of searching months for her. He wanted to kill Frederick so badly, but not if he was so unwilling to fight. What good was that? Where was the pride in such a move? He'd kill him yes, but he'd make sure he'd kill him as a fighter. As a superhuman. Not like some sick dog on the street. Conversations were over, he took his blade and attacked._

_Jericho pulled out his guns and it was then that he had found an opponent far more lethal than any Siplitet he had ever faced. He had intended the bullet to smash into the man's head, to open the hole in his brain and see him fall dead. He did not expect him to block the bullet with the blade. A blade, in which despite its size should not have been able to take the pressure of an explosive shelled Tungsten 50. He narrowly avoided the slash, jumping back in the nick of time. His expression grew dark, his arm shooting to the side as he began to rapidly shoot._

_Crease had to admit the man was fairly good. His blade was heaved up in front of him, the bullets bouncing off of the powerful weapon. But not good enough to beat him. He thought his words a bit too soon as Jericho dropped on to his side. He felt the bullet drive into his leg, but it didn't pierce the bone._

"_Hm?" Jericho though to himself. He had only used the colt action there, but still his entire leg should've have been shattered. He should not even be able to stand. What kind of man was he fighting? _

_Creased cursed himself, the wound unable to hold him back but the pain still aching through his body. He took no time to waste and rushed to attack. Jericho avoided the incoming blade as it sliced and slashed towards him. It was like fighting vectors, that was all. This was no different than fighting short hands, death for certain but he had fought The Queen herself in her pure form. Well…the original Jericho had, and his memories of the battle were his as well. _

_Crease gave a yell as his blade missed again. Twisting his body around, Jericho was surprised by a kick to the gut. His eyes widened in surprise as the pain racked through his entire body. He body limped but he kept his composure. He knew that kicks to certain areas of the body could be dangerous but he felt as if his entire left rib cage had been shattered. _

_He brought out his tungsten, ignoring the pain that was cursing through his body and fired. Crease gave a yell of agony, as blood exploded from his left shoulder, the force of the gun throwing him into the air where he slid across the hard street of the city. His legs kicked back, and he flipped himself up. "Damn you!" He roared. Such a bullet that he had used, the man's arm should have been blown apart. Whatever he might have been, Jericho knew that he was not dealing with an ordinary human. That would not stop him from fighting though, he would continue on. It was his choice._

_With a vertical slice, Jericho found his next bull cut in half. To have such skills and dexterity, this man was no amateur when it came to fighting. The black coated man dodged the blade again, and barely avoided the next strike as well. A spew of blood splashed the ground as a deep cut was made on Jericho's arm. _

_The backed away, their weapons drawn and ready._

"_Who the hell are you?" Crease said menacingly. "Are you a superhuman?"_

"_A what?" Jericho asked perplexed but displaying no emotions beyond dark empathy. _

"…_Hm. I guess not. I didn't think anybody other than Frederick was capable of suck skill. Damn the things I don't know!"_

"_Frederick?" Jericho thought. "That's…or was, Celia's husband wasn't it. What does he have to do with any of this, and what does he have to do with him?" His thoughts went back to the fight when the white haired man clutched the street below him and tore it out. He instantly put the Cold Action away and brought out his second Tungsten when the massive bit of debris came rushing at him head on. He fired both guns, the force of the explosive shells breaking the piece of road into chunks before the mass could hit Jericho. Yet the man came, rushing forward and Jericho was once again forced to dodge a stab that came far too close to his heart. He had died once and he had meant to die, but he could not perish under such circumstances such as this. _

_The next bullet slammed into Crease's right arm but much like the first while it was effective, it did not have the desired effect that Jericho knew it should have had. However, despite the man's insane endurance, a single shot to the head should put him down good._

_---_

_---_

"_I'm…what?" Celia mumbled._

"_Pregnant Diclonius, pregnant." Torino said over his shoulder._

"_I'm…pregnant?" She couldn't seem to comprehend his words. "You figure it out." Torino said, walking away from the house. The others were looking at her, and then…"CONGRATULATIONS CELIA!!" Nana yelled, as Lucy and Kouta nodded, smiling._

"_I'm…I'm…but when am I…?"_

"_Oh that…" Torino called out disgustingly. He wasn't taking the idea of Celia having a child happily. Then again he never took anything that involved her happily. "While Diclonius have a very similar structure to that of humans, Queens have some uniqueness to them including birthing. _

_So as much as it sickens me, your little bundle of joy will probably be born in about…15 days."_

"…_What?"_


	23. Hell Bent Desire

**Ch 23: Hell-Bent Desire**

"_What kind of guy is this?" Crease thought savagely as his sword strikes missed his opponent, but only barely. "He's not a Superhuman and yet he has the same skill as if he is one. However, his gun skills are very impressive, but his body is still human. He can't last much longer. "You'll fall sooner or later!" He roared, rushing at him in full haste the sword smashing into the ground. Jericho fell to his knees, a thick line of red traveling down the side of Jericho's other arm. It didn't keep him from holding up his guns and firing though. _

_The bullets exploded around them, the massive sword hurtling in and out to protect his head. Jericho kept up the pressure, forcing Crease back. He fired another at his leg but the man would not drop his blade. He aimed for his elbow, the blood spewing out and yet the same would not fall. He guarded him before he hit the wall of one of the buildings. "Geeeah!" His roar echoed throughout the city. A section of the skyscraper was ripped off and flung off and thrown at him. As before he brought both Tungsten guns out, aimed with precise accuracy and blew the debris away with his powerful bullet. The explosion clouded his vision, and Jericho heard it coming and reflexively moved, but not good enough._

_The blood exploded from his left abdomen as the blade slid into it. He collapsed to his knees, the massive sword sticking in him, but luckily it had not pierced completely through. It was still a massive amount of damage as Jericho stumbled back into the building behind him, breathing heavily._

"_That's more like it." Crease spoke. Jericho didn't say anything and to his own credit despite his wound, still had the same impassive expression on his face. "You did quite well but in the end…*BANG!*_

_Crease crashed into the opposite building from the bullet wound, his chest a ripped bloody mess. Definitely a powerful blow, but not enough. They leaned against their buildings, the blood running down his wounds. The man was right, he wouldn't be able to take this on much longer. He looked to his right, their battle as usual had drawn in company. The company of Diclonius more than likely._

"_You bastard! Tell me where she is! I have to know! I have to kill her!"_

_He sounded deranged._

"_Who are you?" _

"_Fucking Vetus Crease! Now tell me!"_

_Crease was shaking angrily, his eyes filled with malice. Jericho grabbed the hilt of the sword, and with a good amount of pain, pulled the blade out of him. It was deep cut, but it hadn't hit any internal organs. _

"_Dammit! I need to know where she is! Someone has to know, I need to find her! I need to kill her. I won't kill that bastard when he's like a dog." Crease was beyond himself, but even he could sense the coming of several Diclonius. He couldn't risk fighting this man and dealing with the Diclonius too. This man was good, perhaps a few more minutes and he, Crease, could have won but he had to admit this man was good. Better than Frederick was being right now for sure._

_Where could Celia possibly be though? Someone had to know, there just had to be someone._

"_GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU CELIA!!" He roared to the heavens, causing Jericho to raise his head. He certainly seemed to be dying to find her. "You know where she is!" he spat at Jericho. "Tell me now! I have to know…dammit just tell me!" Jericho said nothing of course, but now was the time to leave. The Diclonius were moments away. He fired multiple shots above Crease, sending debris down on top of him. But even though he dodged, Jericho took this brief moment to escape and hide._

"_Shit!" Crease cursed, he too had to get away._

_Jericho collapsed against the brick wall, gasping but keeping his cool. He reached into his shirt and brought out some anesthetics and a small medical kit. It was good that he had thought of bringing it, though he had expected to have to use it when and if he fought Brutus._

_He picked up the phone and dialed it._

"_Jericho." Torino's voice came in. "What's going on?"_

"_I just had a run in with the white haired man. Calls himself Vetus Crease. He appears to be looking for Celia, wants to kill her."_

"_Hm. I see, shame that we can't allow it. I'll be the one to kill that girl. But since she's perhaps the only link that will separate Brutus' power and lead him to us, I have to keep her alive. But his man, Crease you said, what kind of problems did you have with him._

"_Major, he's much different than the average human. Super strength and reflexes. My body is wounded but not incapable of fighting. I'll need to rest for a bit though."_

"_Alright then. Any word on Brutus yet?"_

"_No."_

"_That's not right. Even after so long he would have to have made some clue. There are several airports around Japan, how long could it have been before he actually sought one out, if only to find out more information? I'm beginning to think there might be something holding him back. But there's nothing we can do about that now. As for this Crease guy, kill him at all cost."_

"_That will be harder to say than do, but yes sir." Jericho replied hanging up._

_It was true, Crease might be having a hard time finding out information on Celia. It wasn't surprising that had he been searching for months he might not find anything. The only ones who knew of her location in Japan, besides himself were those who held the files from flights. Brutus however should have access to these documents, so why hasn't he asked for them? _

_---_

_---_

_Celia had to remain in bed for several days, and each day she did, her body ached with new pains. It became apparent that her belly was growing, much faster than a normal female human. It was exactly as Torino had said, she was pregnant. The others helped out as best as they could, comforting her whenever possible. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Sure she had yapped on in her life before, that she would give birth to pure Diclonius but the thought had never struck her as deeply then. Now that she had a large round belly, the fact became all too real._

_The days passed and then…_

_Nana woke to a loud scream in Celia's room. She rushed in to see Celia gasping in pain. "What's wrong Celia-chan? Celia-chan!"_

_It hurt, it hurt so badly and…_

_Nana seemed to realize just exactly what was wrong. Celia had to get to a hospital immediately._


	24. Ashrina

**Ch 24: Ashrina **

_The pain in her gut was maddening as Celia heard the loud bang of doors opening. He could hear sounds, in English which she could only understand little. She was on a thin bed, her body inclined and her head pounding with confusion. There were people surrounding her, wearing white coats and a chill ran down her spine. She couldn't possibly be in the institution? Her gut hurt so much, something was in her and she couldn't comprehend what it might have been, she had been sleeping and then it had hit her. The overwhelming pain, her entire being screaming in throbbing distress._

"_Wh-what's going on?" She mumbled._

"_**Calm down, it's ok?**"_

"_What?" She muttered, unable to tell what they were saying. Another pain racked her body and she screamed incoherently. She was dimly aware of a loud beeping in the background. "**Hurry up, we need antithetic now!**"_

_Something touched her, and she reacted on instinct. Her vector whipped out, knocking over a lamp in the room as the white coated people backed away. "**What in the world?**" "**It's the vector, please it's ok…**" _

_But even if she could understand the man, she was far too into her own suffering to make sense of it. Her actions were to send her vectors swarming around and the men and women had to back off lest they wanted to see more red than they were supposed to see. Celia screamed, her voice high pitched before breaking off into a sigh as oxygen escaped her. She shuddered with revulsion, it was inside of her, whatever the hell it was. It was inside her gut and she had to get it out. What kind of agony was this, what the fuck was going on with her? She was being tortured she knew it, she was being brutally tortured! Celia was crying now, obscuring her vision._

"_**Please, calm down! Just push!**"_

_What the hell were they yapping about. Why weren't they helping her._

"_You're going to bleed internally if you don't do something."_

_She gasped, her vectors whipping around angrily when she heard that man's voice. Of course, he must have been hurting her, he must been trying to torture her. Where was he, she couldn't see, she could tell where anything was? "Get away from me!!" she roared, the pain hitting a new octave. "Screaming at me wont' help you, but you I could just end it here." Torino's voice spoke. "Damn you! Gaaaah!"_

_*Snap!*_

_Celia cried in pure horror. That bastard was torturing her, her gut exploded and she screamed and cried and cursed. Her vectors were slicing through everything. _

_*Snap!*_

_She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Why was he doing this to her, why did he have to make her life so fucking unbearable? She didn't want this, she just wanted it to end, to black out. She couldn't take this suffering, she couldn't take this pain!_

_*Snap!*_

"_GOD DAMMIT!! STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!!" She roared, her tears plastering her face. The pain…the God awful pain. There was no end to this was there? That bastard would torture her for an eternity. _

_*Snap!*_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everything blacked out._

_---_

_---_

"_Celia?"_

"_Celia?"_

_She opened her eyes slowly, the pain in her gut was gone thank goodness. Nana, Lucy and Kouta were beside her, their faces compassionate. Torino must have killed them too, and now they were in Heaven. She had to admit, Heaven looked a lot like the place she was in, but she died didn't she? She had been killed after being brutally tortured by Kakuzawa Torino. So maybe she wasn't dead, which just didn't make any sense at all._

"_How are you feeling Celia-chan?" Nana remarked kindly. Celia nodded. "I'm…ok. I thought…what happened? I thought I was killed by Torino, so what are you all doing here?"_

"_Torino didn't kill you." Lucy said solemnly. "He…helped you."_

"_What?" Celia muttered disbelievingly. "Look."_

_So then, Celia's red eyes moved down to see a wrapped bundle near her stomach. It was only then that she was aware of the pressure on her. It was light, and oddly comfortable and if she wasn't much mistaken…it was moving slightly. Reaching down, she turned it over and the biggest shock of her entire life hit her like sledgehammer to concrete. Tears ran down her face as she looked at what was underneath her. _

"_Congratulations Celia." Nana said._

_Small, cherubic and sleeping. Celia starred in shock and happiness at the small child that was sleeping in her arms. It was a girl and after getting over the initial shock, she wasn't surprised. She couldn't tell but she had a feeling the small child's eyes would have been crimson and just as she thought, on either side of her head were a pair of horned protrusions. The child's short hair was also a deep shade of pink but there was something that stood out beyond the rest, and to most it would have been most noticable. The baby girl's hair while pink, had a tint of ashen blonde at the very edge. _

_And she had to smile at it. She had to look down at this sleeping angel and just smile. If only her father were here, then Celia's happiness would be complete. The child woke up and Celia reacted instinctively, placing a finger on the small child's face tenderly. The baby looked at her, her little red orbs gazing at her. The baby cooed and Celia just smiled._

_She was a mother._

_---_

_---_

_Lucy stepped outside of the hospital where Kakuzawa Torino was currently standing. She walked over to him, stopping just 3 meters of him. He said nothing to her, nor did he look at her. "Kakuzawa Torino."_

"_I am in no mood to speak to you Elfenliar." Torino grumbled. "Hm, for somebody whose a heartless monster, that was a very compassionate thing you did."_

_*Snap!*_

_Lucy fell to the ground with a loud yell, before glaring reproachfully at Torino._

"_Don't make me tell you twice." The man said before leaving._

_---_

_---_

_Celia held her baby in her arms and just starred at it. The baby had fallen asleep and she loved it immensely. "What are you going to name her?" Nana asked which perked Celia's attention. That was right, what was she going to call her? She wanted to give her a good name, a lovely perfect name. _

_She thought for a while, she had to give a great name._

"_Ashrina" She said. It sounded good and also unique._

_Crease was holding the young man by his throat in his house, his wife and child huddled in the background. "Where…is that bitch Diclonius Celia." His eyes were filled with malice and rage. "Answer me…or I'll kill you and your family slowly."_

"…_Please. Don't hurt my family."_

"_THEN TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!"_

"_She…she's in the United States."_

"_What?" Crease gasped._

"_She went to the USA, please just don't hurt my family."_

_The man was dropped to the ground, and the dark smile spread across Crease's face._


	25. Unbreakable

**Ch 25: Unbreakable**

_Jericho, as if nothing had happened, walked away from the Siplitet who laid on the ground. A male, who held nothing but a single bullet to the forehead, slumped on the ground, proving nothing but his on futility. He did not make it his job to kill Diclonius, in fact it was the opposite. He hid himself, he didn't come to them but they had a knack for coming to him. So he did what he always did, what he was born to do. His bullets to overcome their hands. It did not matter that he had been wounded during his battle with Crease, his skills and powers far surpassed his enemies. _

_A vibration in his pocket, the cell phone._

"_Torino." Jericho said nonplussed. _

"_What's going on out there?"_

"_The usual. Brutus has yet to show himself nor is there any movement to indicate that he would be making one. It's almost like he's disappeared off the map. It's frustrating."_

"_Indeed it is." Torino replied. "I was under the impression that Brutus, would have at all cost sought Celia out. It doesn't make sense, not for him, and he's had ample enough time to figure it out himself. I can't help but wonder if something else is holding back, something we don't know of."_

"_I don't know. I've also kept an eye out for Crease, but much like Brutus he's disappeared off the map as well. We've waited a while, any more and the Diclonius will begin to spread across the entire continent."_

"_In that case, I'm putting you on a different kind of mission now. A dangerous one at that, but one I'm sure you'll be able to handle. You are no idiot. Listen closely, and listen carefully. We will be up against over 50,000 Diclonius, separately they are nothing, but together they are more than jus a threat. We can't beat them on our own, one on one, but a different way would suffice."_

_---_

_---_

_There was a man at the dock of the ship, his hair dyed a rich red color, and cut short so that the horned protrusions showed clearly. The black coat was away, he wore the long blue jeans and a black shirt that only barely hid his defined muscle structure. A pair of red contacts were in his eyes as he stood in front of the guards of Diclonius._

"_Who are you?" They said, narrowing their eyes suspiciously. "Why can't we feel your energy."_

"_Those damn humans screwed me up when I was the Institution. They took something away from me. I want to kill them for that."_

"_Alright then, what is your name, Siplitet?"_

"…_Isaac."_

_---_

_---_

"_What's going on out there?" Torino thought, looking up at the sky. "Brutus, you son of a bitch, what are you doing that is taking you so long? What are you up to, that is making my life so damn frustrating? I can't sense your future, so I'm forced to wait. I'm so fucking sick of this."_

"_**Kill…"**_

"_Don't you start that now, it was finally getting good without you all yapping constantly." Torino said to himself. _

"_**Kill the humans…kill them."**_

"_Yet you still continue to babble. This is what I get for trying to attain omnipotent powers I suppose."_

"_**She's coming…"**_

"_Hm?" Torino though, his eyes widening. "What are you all talking about. Answer me."_

"_**She's coming…"**_

"_Whose coming? Stop yapping altogether and answer me specifically. Who are you talking about?"_

"_**Her! She's coming here. The Queen."**_

"_Who, Celia? I don't need some shit Voices like yourself telling me when that bitch is coming." Torino growled._

"_**No. She's coming."**_

"_You mean it's not Celia?"_

"_**Yes…No…no Yes." **__The Voices became jumbled together._

"_You mean you don't have a clue."_

_A silence, and then. __**"Can't tell…"**_

"_Well then, where is it coming from?" Torino asked._

"_**Don't know."**_

"_Dammit! You all were pathetic as Diclonius and your pathetic as Voices. Why don't you all stop yapping about killing humans having sex with Celia, because it's really gotten on my last nerve. You are no longer a part of yourself, you are a part of me, Kakuzawa Torino."_

…

"_**Kakuzawa…Torino."**_

_The white suited man raised his hand. That had been a single voice, a voice of 250. "That's right, do you remember now?" He said callously. __**"I was…shot. A bullet hit me. I…now I remember."**_

"_**I remember!"**_

"_**I REMEMBER!"**_

_*snap!*_

_Torino had brought finger to his head, giving off a loud snap of his fingers. The Voices instantly went quiet. "At long last you all finally realize where you are at. I will not kill the humans for your own enjoyment, and I certainly won't do anything to Celia except kill her. Now, let's see you make yourselves more useful to me besides constantly bitching, and tell me what I can do to fix this problem."_

_---_

_---_

_Ridini Celia, even if he wasn't there with her, she'd keep the name. Celia body had healed quickly due to her powers and she was now nursing a 3 month old Ashrina. She adored her baby, and held it to her, almost as if afraid the child would disappear from her. "How are you doing little Ashrina." Celia said to the small baby, put a finger through her long pink hair._

"_I love you."_

_There was another knock on the door. "I'll get it Nana." Celia called out, placing Ashrina in her crib. She went to the door, and opened it. "Hello every…"_

"_Hello." Crease said with the most devilish smirks on his face. "Celia."_

_*BAM!*_

_She fell backwards from the force of the punch, flipping herself over with her vectors before starring in shock. "You!" She yelled, her eyes widening even more. "That's right." Crease said, flexing his on fists threateningly. "I've been looking for you, I can't believe you came all the way over here. But I'm glad I finally got to you, now I can bring your decapitated head to Frederick."_

"_Frederick?" She said._

"_That's right. He's too much of a puny ant right now, but once I kill you, I'll finally be able to kill him when he's at his best."_

_She didn't know what he was talking about, but she did know that she was in trouble, which meant that everyone she cared about was in trouble. Which meant that her small daughter…was in trouble. Which meant that this man…was an abomination!"_

_Her vector flew out, high speed forming to a fist. He was threat to her family, to the ones she cared most about. He was a threat to Frederick, her once lover whom she had left because of her own emotions. This bastard would never hurt any of them, ever again!_

_Crease's body arched to the side, the vector smashing into his face. His blade dropped to the ground with a loud clatter, as the power of the Vector pressed into his body. Celia knew it was the end for him, as she watched his body forced back, knowing full well that his heads would soon leave his body. But it didn't. His body was forced back, blood spewing from his face, but his head did not detach. "Impossible." She thought, his head had to leave his body, nobody could have survived a full blown hit from a vector like that._

"_Hm." Crease said, bringing his head back, which gave a loud crack as he massaged his neck, wiping the trail of blood from his lips. "Vectors right…and your a Queen also. _

_Hehe._

_You punch like the little girl you are."_


	26. Relentless And Pitiless

**Ch 26: Relentless and Pitiless**

"_How in the…?" Celia mumbled as Crease massaged his own neck, the blow of her vector still apparent on his face, a bit of blood that he wiped off his lips and his dark smile on his face. Crease bent down, picked up his blade and held it up in front of him, he seemed more interested in it, than the young girl in front of him. "What's going on…YOU!" Nana rushed in and cried in shock when she saw the man._

"_Hm? I don't care about you little girl, back off unless you too want to die." Crease said nonchalantly stepping forward towards Celia whose on retaliation was to back up. The baby was beginning to cry in the background, and Celia reacted instantly. She charged, thinking of her baby whom this man was sure to kill for his own enjoyment. Her vector had to pierce through his gut, it just had to pierce through it. Crease threw his blade down in a vertical slice, and Celia felt what Lucy had felt when she had fought him as well._

_The vector was cut off, and Celia blacked out of a moment. It wasn't pain, pain was awful but it went away soon after. Pain was annoying at times, but this, she was insane. Her mind was bursting from the effort it was to even keep her vectors around. They vanished on the spot, because it was impossible to keep them up. Celia thought she was screaming but since everything was just a torrent of misery, how could she possibly know._

"_CELIA-CHAN!" Nana screamed, her face contorting into rage. She threw her arm out, and with a bang her fist flew at Crease's head. She might as well have thrown a pebble at him the good that it did. He looked at her, his dark joy obvious. "I thought Diclonius were supposed to be powerful, dangerous creatures?" Nana growled, her passive nature turning active but even she shuddered when the white haired man turned to her, heaving his blade up into the air. "Nobody will ever stand in my way again!"_

_He brought the blade down and Nana jumped out of the way, watching the floorboards being ripped apart. Reaching down, Crease tore off a small section of the floor, hand held and threw it Nana. The young Siplitet was rather surprised, what harm could a piece of debris do? *BAM!*_

_She was flung backwards, her shock etched on her face before she hit the ground opposite wall and slumped to the ground. "So heavy…how?" She whispered. "I'm rather impressed." Crease said with a chuckle. "You've managed to last over 10 seconds with a Superhuman."_

"_A super…what?" Nana mumbled, feeling cold hands wrap around her throat as Crease lifted her up. She responded immediately, her vectors slamming into Crease's side, but nothing happened. "Your vectors are nothing to me, it takes more than just a pair of hands like those to beat me. I will never lose…especially not to a punk ass little kid like yourself!" _

"_Let go of her!" Celia screamed, propelling her self in the air and sending her swarm of vectors at him. He turned abruptly, his eyes glistening with insanity as his blade blocked the attack, the arms unable to slice through his blade at all. "Why!?" Celia screamed, falling back and sending another fist at him. He dropped Nana to the ground and decided to show the young girl, just how hopeless her life really was. His sword less arm rushed out and Celia gasped as reality once again left her world. Her eyes widened to the point where her own eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "What's wrong?" Crease exclaimed, holding the girl's vector in his own hand. Holding a vector…in his own…normal hand._

"_That's impossible!" she whispered, trying to cut off his wrist. Her arm wouldn't move, her vector would not budge. This was impossible, catching it was one thing which shocked the hell out of her already, but she should be able to move it. Vectors were capable of transferring through solid objects without harming them, but she couldn't do it to him. Celia was pulled forward by Crease, pulled by her own vector as Crease dropped his blade to the ground and rammed his fist into her face. She saw stars twinkling in her face and then another punch slammed into her gut. Then with a violent, but silent rip, her own vector was ripped off._

_She couldn't' scream. She was now incapable of such action even though she wanted to scream out every fiber in her body. Crease held the long appendage in his arm which disappeared soon after into nothingness. Ashrina was crying, and she, her mother…was dying._

"_Celia-chan." Nana mumbled trying to get up, only to have Crease's elbow hit her face and send her back down. "You back off." Crease snarled, walking up to the girl who eyes were barely opened. "Pathetic, the great Queen of the Diclonius, reduced to this? God I hate the weak." He said with a clear sign of disgust. He picked up his sword, and brought the blade to her neck. "Farewell!"_

_He felt a blow to the back of his head, stopping his attack as he turned with a clear sigh of disappointment on his face. Lucy's lower lip trembled as the man had survived her own hit, from a vector. From a Queen whose on arms were supposed to stronger than usual. "You all just keep coming in right after the other. Diclonius. How pathetic." Crease said, walking up to her, her vectors slamming into his body did nothing, she could not pierce his body at all, he was freak of nature, beyond human._

_He caught the next vector in his palm, laughing at the same time. "Surprised?" He asked, rushing at her, his foot caught her the midriff, her body exploding in pain as she clutched her gut, trying to suppress the pain. "You…son of a bitch." Lucy cursed, getting herself another bash to the face with Crease's foot. This was just not fun to him, it was pathetic and quite frankly had it not been for the fact that he so wanted to fight Frederick, he would've have stopped. But if killing them would get Frederick to fight him at his best, it would be worth it._

"_Be gone, Diclonius." Crease said, his sword once again rising until something else caught his attention. A feeling to his back, a feeling of pain before he crashed into the wall and landed outside with a loud thud. He picked himself up, grunting in pain but still very much alive and healthy. "What the hell?" He mumbled as Celia walked out, her black irises set coldly upon him. The wind was blowing around her, and her single horn had grown, lengthening. "I will never forgive you." She muttered, her eyes directly locked onto his death. Lucy came out, ready to help but Celia put up a hand. "No. This is for me to finish, he threatened Frederick, I can't let him get away with that!"_

"_Is that so, do something about it?" Crease retorted, and she did. Crease found himself hurtling in the air from the punch, the powerful arm nearly breaking his face as he skidded across the ground. He looked up to see the pink haired girl flying next to him and his body was smacked away by the other. "Shit!" He grumbled, feeling something grab his arm before he was slammed repeatedly into the grassy soil, sending dirt and blood into the air._

_Celia stopped, her death glare still apparent as Crease struggled to get up. He was shaking, the blood dripping from his wounds. "What happened to you?" He said through a cracked voice. "You…look different, you're strength, speed, all of it has increased. What the hell happened?"_

_She said nothing, the only answer he would get, his own screams echoing throughout the world. Celia's feet left the ground as her vectors pushed her off, she took her 50 death filled hands and brought them up, her intentions clear within her hate filled eyes. He would die, and he would suffer while he died. "You fool." Crease growled, bringing up his blade, putting the gleaming sword up to his chest. His blade hit the vector, but instead of slicing through it, Crease instead was forced back by the attack, and then the other vectors bashed into his body. At the end of the assault, Crease was breathing heavily, standing on one leg, the sweat dripping from his body. "Haa….haaa…haa…you…were holding back on me."_

"_No. I've just given myself a reason to kill you." Celia said calmly._

"_Is that so…ha. Still, you must be surprised that I'm able to stand up to you after taking such a beating from vectors."_

"_Yes, I'll admit that does surprise me. But with that pathetic power, you can't hope to beat me. The Queen. I'll kill you, for every threat and action you've taken against my family."_

_Crease shook with renowned fury, but at the same time a thin smile crossed his lips. Celia lowered her head, glowering but wondering what was so funny. "Yes, you're good, your very fucking good. I couldn't hope to beat you…_

_At this level."_

"_What foolishness are you talking about?" Celia mumbled._

"_Do you know what a Superhuman is. It's not just a term, but a being in itself. There are only 2 known Superhumans in the entire world, myself and Ridini Frederick. We were just humans who were brought to an Organization to create super beings. My power is not strength, but the ability to channel my on molecular energy into other items. My sword for example, is just an ordinary blade, but when channeling my own power into it, it's power increases so that I can even cut through vectors. Now I will show you…"_

_There was swift movement, and a flash of the blade and Crease's shirt was ripped off, causing Celia to back off in shock. His chest was buff and muscular, but at the center of his chest was a veined mass. "…Obliteration!"_

_He roared, taking his own blade up and twisting it so that the pointed was facing himself. His eyes, crazed with insanity gave Celia one fleeting look, his eyes finding joy in her surprise before he pieced himself in the mass._


	27. Magnus Ventissiumus

**Ch 27: Magnus Valentissiums**

_Crease ripped the blade from his chest, opening up a massive wound as the blood trailed down his chest. However the change started the moment he removed the foul sword from his body, and Celia saw first hand the second true monster in in the world. The mass that had been on in his chest and moved, spreading like a contagious disease across Crease's entire body. He feel to his knees, gasping and spluttering as the veins of his body twisted around until reached up to his head. He yelled, twisting his body, scrunching up his face as most of it was engulfed in the tangled mass of veins and skin. Leaving but a glaring eye of madness throughout the veined vines. _

_Heartbeat quickening, Celia watched in complete horror as his right arm grew, engorged and powerful, his chest buffing out, he had dropped on one knee, his head bowed but his form still changing. Celia could only watch, even after seeing the monstrous transformation of Kakuzawa Torino, she was somehow even more shocked to see this ugly metamorphosis. His legs swelled, his muscular build growing and ripping, his right shoulder mutated, forming into a large spike of skin._

_Then with one final roar, his left arm picked up his blade, and he rose like a the monster he was from the ground. His single visible eye glaring at her, starring spitefully at the girl who looked back into the cold eyes of Vetus Crease. She bent low on the ground her vectors swarming around her defensively, a predatory growl escaping her lip, but even she couldn't help but a feel tinge of foreboding. "Killing your child should be fun."_

"_!!!"_

_She screamed in outrage, a direct threat to her child. Poor little Ashrina, she didn't give a damn now what he had become. Now he would die. The hands exploded out of her, and Crease bent down, his one eye opening wide in preparation as 50 vectors slammed into his body. His feet were pushed back, his body straining against the force of a goddess, The Queen of the Diclonius. Then, deciding he was done playing, he began to push back. Celia found herself struggling as Crease's massive form began to push right back. Her own arms, her powerful vectors in her most powerful form were being pushed back. Then she screamed and broke off, panting heavily and holding her body. Crease was chuckling softly and Celia was trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Her entire body had felt like it had been burning, an intense feeling of pain and agony._

"_Hurts doesn't it." Crease said with a low laugh, his voice guttural, but coherent. The Queen Diclonius didn't dare attack, needing to know exactly what had happened to her. What kind of power did he use on her? _

"_I know more about Diclonius than you would think Celia, here's the deal, vectors are directly linked to the pineal gland of the brain. But it is also directly influenced on the body's structure. When a Diclonius uses to much power than their current form can take, their bodies physical structure will melt down. _

_Remember that I have the power to increase the potential of objects around me. I purposely made your vectors stronger so that it would negatively effect your own body."_

"_You…bastard!" Celia said in horror, putting herself back up in a defensive position. This only made Crease laugh harder. "What a joke, even after the power up I gave your vectors, they still couldn't budge me. You cant' even push me, and to even touch me will harm only yourself. I wanted to save this form until I fought Frederick, but I guess you'll be the first to die from it."_

_Celia flew into the air to avoid the sword strike, it didn't just break the ground this time, it destroyed it. The ground cracked and exploded with the force of a bomb where Crease's mighty sword had connected with the earth. She floated in the air, looking down at him, wondering just what the hell she could hope to do to him. He lifted his head, then with a single leap, surprised the girl by jumping directly at her height. With a yelp, he smashed his fist into her face, breaking her nose, and leaving a blood fist mark across her face._

_She hit the ground with a loud bang, sliding painfully across the earth where her vision faltered. Getting up was hard but the kick to her side was even worst, the loud crack of her rips shattering sent a chill through her entire body. To her own credit, she refused to fall, but merely standing was making her body ache a hundred times over, and Crease…what did he have to be worried about. She sent her vectors out, and Crease casually caught one, his body beaten by the others as he paid no attention to it. After a moment, Celia could feel her body burning and she forced her vectors away. "Dammit." She thought. "How can I beat him, how can I stop him from hurting my family." The thought enraged her, infuriated her. _

"_I'm going to kill you…and then Frederick. I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM!!!"_

"_!!!???"_

_How could she possibly let this bastard do this? Fuck it! Fuck the pain, she screamed, her shrill voice echoing over as Lucy and Nana watched from the sidelines, both of knowing that to get in would only make Celia angrier. This was her fight._

_Crease slammed into the vectors, his wicked eye widening as he began to push back. Celia's face grew red, her body shook with a heated sense of soreness that increased in pitch. She gave another scream of detestation and Crease widened his eyes in horror as the hands slid around his massive arm and he was slammed into a large oak tree that splintered and collapsed._

"_I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN!!!" She screamed, her voice barely coherent as she charged at him. He jumped from the rubble as she overcame in, his fist drawn back, her face spreading in shock as his fist rammed into her gut. She coughed her own blood onto his face, feeling some of her other ribs crack. "AND I'LL NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!" He roared just as madly, bringing the death filled sword to the side, and slicing it across with a wild roar. The blade met the vectors, and Celia furiously pushed back. She would kill him, she would murder him, she would destroy him. Then as all vectors pushed against the blade, there was a loud shatter of metal and Crease's sword broke in two._

_But this did not hinder the superhuman. Even as the broken blade split in two, Crease grabbed the hilt, the sword broken but also jagged and slammed it into Celia's shoulder who cried a bloodcurdling screech. A fist hit Crease in the face, and while the damage was minimum, it did push him away from her. She took her hand and ripped the distorted sword out of her shoulder. Now she stood, her body beaten and bloody, but her mind and soul refusing to give up. "How dare you…" she muttered, her rage on intensifying. "I'll kill you!"_

_Crease charged, weaponless but hardly powerless and the vectors that came to him pounded him, but did not stop him. He faltered, but did not fall as he grasped one of the arms, and ripped it off. With his powers already torturing her body, ripping off a vector at the same time was too much for her. She fell to the ground her mouth opened in a silent scream she couldn't produce until a foot slammed into her chest, breaking most of her ribs in the process. He held her under his foot, his eye starring gleefully at his opponent who struggled to get up._

"_Now…" He whispered. "You die…and finally…I'll be able to fight Frederick at his best…and kill him. I will prove that I am the strongest there is, I will never lose to that bastard again."_

_He pulled out the blade, the upper part, and held it in his hand. He placed the point to her neck, and her pain was too much for her vectors to appear. "I commemorate you Diclonius, but in the end…only one of us will stand. GOODBYE!!"_

_*SLASH!!*_

_Crease yelled, his body falling forward but even then slashes appeared on his chest and body. Then with a single slash across his chest he fell to the ground with a thunderous bang. _

"_Get away from my wife." Frederick said threateningly. _


	28. Glorified

_**Ch 28: Glorified**_

_At long last he was there, standing but it wasn't because of this, that Crease felt the ultimate glory befall him. It was the confidence and fury that was spread across Frederick's face. A stone cold glare of hate that said one thing and one thing only. For whatever reason, whatever the case…"I will kill you." At long last he had come, ready to fight, ready to battle to the death. At long last…there fight…would be finished. Only one would walk away._

_Frederick lowered himself to Celia's heavily breathing body, her eyes flickering open. Wow, heaven again…and now an angel was looking down at her. He looked handsome…he looked like…"Frederick?" She gasped, waking up from her stupor. He didn't smile, but his expression was far more calm looking at her then it was at Crease. He placed a soothing hand on her face, and her eyes closed happily as she felt his warm fingers. He placed a tender hand on her stomach, making her wince slightly. "He hurt you…" He said, putting a finger to her mouth to silence her before she could speak. "Don't talk Celia, I'm so sorry for what I've done."_

_His finger was still on her lips so while she didn't speak, she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him that she forgave him, that she never wanted him to leave her side again. "Celia, can you ever forgive me?"_

_She nodded, she didn't even to think on that. "Yes…" She whispered, choking as the pain hit her sides. He startled, his seething rage even more apparent. "Thank you, I love you, I'll finish this."_

"_You will now?" Crease said, causing Frederick to glower at him. "That's good. At long last my greatest rival is ready to end this, your killing intent is apparent. You are indeed worthy as my greatest opponent, are you ready?"_

"_To kill you…yes."_

"_Excellent."_

"_Frederick, please…no…I __don't want to lose you again." Celia sobbed. "I won't leave you, but I need to finish __this. Don't worry, I will kill him. Lucy! Nana!" __He called to the two Diclonius. "Please take Celia away from here, I have to finish him."_

"_HehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Crease burst out laughing, a guttural boom of insanity. "AT LONG LAST__!!! AT LONG LAST!!! YOU AND ME RIDINI FREDERICK!!!!!! AT LONG LAST!!!" _

_He charged, his fist pulled back and the punch hitting thin air where Frederick had vanished. He reappeared behind Crease, his face displaying nothing but anger and death. He took the dagger, and with his speed increasing its killing potential he attempted another strike, this time to Crease's throat._

_Attempted. Crease grabbed it with his hand, the blade sliding through his fingers before he snapped the weapon in half. His leg came rushing out in a kick, a kick certain to break his body if he didn't vanish. As with his punch, Crease's foot hit nothing but air. Frederick zipped around the landscape, his body vanishing and reappearing in blurs as Crease tore up the ground, holding a long piece like a messed up spear and throwing it at Frederick. As usual he dodged it, reappearing behind the muscular monster but…_

"_Got you!" Crease yelled, his hand holding tightly onto Frederick's arm. "Crap!" The artist yelled before he felt the blow to his gut again and again and again! He spluttered, blood hitting the ground in splatters. He brought out another knife and gave quick slash up Creases chest, forcing him to drop him. With a roar of hate but also of joy, Crease's foot came rushing out, only to once again hit nothingness. _

"_Damn you!" He yelled. Charging forward, he once again dug into the ground, pulling out the earth and making __a makeshift bat which swung wildly, but also accurately as Frederick desperately dodged and ducked before a fatal mistake happened. The blow hit him across his face, his body burning with pain as he flew through the air and landed with a loud thud. He flipped himself up, then disappeared as Crease's fist hit the ground where his face would have been. The engorged man turned just in time to see the blade head to chest and make another deep cut. _

_But he would not fall. He would not die. His fist rushed out, causing Frederick to once again retreat, and the man charged. Like and not like a wild beast, thunderous but calm. A killer who was insane but not insane. He attacked without concern, but his powers were collect and his very own. He knew what he was doing, and that made him all the more dangerous. The fist hit air, and Frederick barely managed to avoid the incoming elbow the rushed back to his face when he reappeared. His blades, augmented from his own incredible speed were the only things capable of harming Vetus Crease._

_*Slice!* *Slash!*"_

_Crease hissed, his fist ramming into Frederick's side, breaking his left ribs in the process. But Frederick refused to die, not what he did to her! This was for his love, for Celia. The zip of his body and the blood exploded from Crease's body. He fell, caught himself, and then threw a low kick, tripping Frederick before another kick slammed into the artist's body. Frederick fell to his knees, the pain agonizing, he couldn't lose._

_Another punch hit him in his face, breaking his nose, blackening his eye and making him look more than just a little bit shitty. He picked him up by his throat…and the ultimate moment of glory, he lifted the man up, and kept his hands firmly wrapped around his throat. "Now…we end this." Crease growled in triumph. He began to squeeze._

_The wind pipes closed, all air was gone. Frederick couldn't escape, he was beginning to black out. The hand tightened, and Crease knew it was the end. He had lost…he had lost it all. "Celia…" He thought…but as he was about to express his apologies, the mere thought of her beautiful face kept him going. He couldn't' breath, but he had to fight back. He would fight back! He had to fight back!! _

_His blade repeated stabbed into Crease's gut. Again and again, and every time it did, Crease's body would shake in agony, but his hand would grow even tighter. Stabbed! Again! Again! Again! Again! His chest was bleeding outwards, but his hand was not releasing. Frederick was getting faint, he couldn't last much longer…but he had to win._

_For her!_

_For his love!_

_Then, as it all began to become a blank, he gave one final stab into Crease's neck, and sliced._

_---_

_---_

_He was on the ground, panting heavily, trying to get the oxygen back to his breath. His body was throbbing, his mind was aching, but he was alive. He was alive? Even he thought this was impossible, but the feel of fresh air on his face, the hard ground. Beaten, yes…but alive? He was on his side, unable to move due to his bodies condition. His eyes moved up to see Vetus Crease in the corner, standing tall, but his entire body a bloody mess._

_His gaze had lost its insanity, and he was looking at Frederick with a kind of look one might have given a long lost brother. He remained still, not moving as the blood soaked itself from his dripping blood, he starred into his eyes….a deep look of understanding and at last…triumph._

"_You win…" He whispered…falling forward…and the last breath of Vetus Crease escaped as the white haired man hit the hard ground…and moved no more._

_---_

_---_

_Frederick couldn't move, he was too weak. But a few hours later Lucy and the others returned, and instantly went to help him. But it was Celia who came to him first, clutching her side, she knelt beside Crease, crying…expecting he was going to die now._

"_F__-Frederick!" She __sobbed. "Don't cry Celia…I won't die…but I don't feel too well either." He said, and it was the truth, he was surprised he was even conscious right now. "Celia, I need to talk to you, and although my __body hurts, I feel like this is the best time of all. Please listen…"_

"_Yes." She nodded._

_---_

_---_

"_When I was born I was raised in an __Organization that was made to create Superhumans. Many of us went, thousands, but only __two managed to survive __the experiments. Myself and Vetus Crease__.__"_

_She shook in anger at the name._

"_No Celia. Understand this, what we went through was very similar to what you had to go through in the Institutions. This was a life and death struggle, where only the strong survived. I cannot blame Crease for what he became, as much as I hated what he did to you. He lived in a life where if you showed just one once of weakness, you were dead. I was the only one of his kind, a super human and I think he saw that as a challenge to his power. I believe that he kept a grudge against me, because I was the one reminder of that hell that he had to live in__. _

_I can't begrudge him that, I know the pain…I hate him for what he did to you, believe me, but I can't hate him for his past. It's the same as mine, and I don't think he's ever known love, or compassion the way I have. I don't think he understood…until the very end…what true compassion was. _

_But to where I was. I lived…and my body became the embodiment of pure speed. I grew into a fascination with the Diclonius…I…believed them to be superior. I wanted to prove to the Diclonius just useful I could be. So I joined with Brutus…"_

_She gasped, but still listened._

"_His ideas inflamed me, probably because as a Superhuman I saw myself first hand above humans. I was foolish, I was an idiot. Then one day, I was on a train. It was just a normal day, and I could hear yelling. Two children, and I saw them. A young boy and a girl, and a Diclonius. A small girl, probably about 10 years old. The poor little girl was sliced in half__._

"_Dear God!" Lucy breathed. "That was me__…" _

"_It was you Lucy?" Frederick asked._

"_I'm…" Lucy couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth__._

"_And so, I saw it, and I couldn't believe it. You could say I changes sides, and I now wanted to help the humans. I was a fool, Crease was 10x the man I was." _

"_Don't say that!" Celia yelled._

"_Be quiet!" and she instantly silenced herself. _

"_Crease might have been the worst person I have ever known, but he has never given up, he has never faltered and has always continue. I have to give him that, he gave himself a reason for being and never changed it. I…I let people use me."_

_He fell to his knees. "So one day, I found myself working in one of the Institutions. A scientist…and I saw first hand the horrors, and I did nothing. Because I couldn't make my pathetic self do anything. Then that call came. Kakuzawa Torino had told me to start searching for group of people…and you know what…I did._

_I pinpointed the direct location of your parents house for the other members of the Special Defense Team. I'm the one, who had your parents murdered indirectly. Celia…I as good, murdered your mother and father. And I had no idea…that I had just had a hand in murdering the parents of the girl that I would love. I didn't know…that I had made the biggest mistake in my life._

_And so I left. I left and found moved from the country and became an artist. And then you came, a beautiful young girl, a Diclonius whose life had been torn apart, helping humans. I think that's when I first feel in love with you. _

_Celia…you've helped me out more than any other person. I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm am so…very sorry." He bowed his head._

"_Frederick?" Celia said softly__._

"_Hm?"_

"_There's __someone I want you to meet."_

"_Huh?" His expression changed. Somehow he hadn't expected her to get angry, but now she wanted him to meet someone. She stumbled, and Frederick was forced to hold her. "Don't worry, my body heals quickly." She said, trying to force a laugh out. Frederick didn't' find it funny at all, she was hurt badly. They went into the house, broken into pieces except one room. _

"_Look." Celia said, as Frederick bent over to see the young little baby looking up at him. "That's Ashrina…your daughter." Celia said with a smile. "Our daughter."_

"…_My…daughter." He said with a gasp…and almost on instinct he reached out with his hand, and placed a finger on her face. She cooed and Frederick broke into pieces. "Ashrina." He said softly, looking down at her, at her cute cherubic face. She reached up with her little arms, her small hands grabbing onto his fingers. _

"_I'm a father…" He said in happy disbelief. "Ashrina…what a beautiful child. Just like her mother."_


	29. Realization

**Ch 29: Realization**

_Celia's body would heal, that was for certain but Crease's attack had been far more lethal against her than they had first thought. Not only had she suffered major injury to her body physically, such as broken ribs and arms. Her body was suffering internally as Crease's abilities still affected her negatively. She had to lie in bed, as her temperate was still rather stifling, so now she could only rest. _

_Frederick was perhaps in no better shape, his ribs broken and his neck throbbing to the point where he honestly thought if he turned it too much on either side, it would snap. Crease was dead, but he certainly didn't go down without leaving a mark. He sat in a comfortable chair by Celia's bed, rubbing his fingers through her hair to calm her down and make her feel better emotionally. Of course she didn't mind, let him keep doing this. Forever. _

"_Celia, how are you feeling." Frederick whispered, placing a soothing hand on Celia's forehead which felt like it was on fire. He brushed his fingers through her hair again, and it was like an angel's touch to her. He was back, and his mere presence was enough for her._

_---_

_---_

_The ocean current was rocking the ship, but a certain man paid no attention to it. He was currently in a position, that where a human might have felt nothing but fear, he felt nothing but the sense of the mission. The massive ship, called the S.S. Diclo, as recently christened by crew was currently head across the Japanese coast before it would break off into larger waters. It was nearing night time and the moon was shining over head. Of course he didn't see it, as he was currently in a small cabin along with 3 others human hating, blood beating Siplitets whom the moment the realized who he really was, would make it their prime asset to kill him._

_Jericho laid on the top bunk, his mind opened but his eyes closed. The others were talking randomly…stuff that he cared nothing for. Stuff about murders of humans, and how humans were nothing but scum. The usual thoughts, the usual conversations. "Hey Isaac!" One of them called, he said nothing._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

_He sighed, at least signifying that he was awake._

"_YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" The wall caved in next to Jericho's head, and much like always, he displayed no concern. He did however turn his head to face the angry male Siplitet. "I don't know who you are, but let's get one thing straight here." The Diclonius said, Jericho listening intently as no harm could come from diligent listening. "I am the leader of this cabin, and since my vectors are the longest in this group, I am in charge. I haven't even seen yours, but I know they're nothing compare to mine. Now you will answer me when I tell you, do I make myself clear?"_

"…_Sure." Jericho said nonplussed, getting up from his bunk and heading out the door. "Where are you going!?" The Siplitet demanded. "Out…" His answer was as simplistic as his care for the group of Diclonius he was with. The cool breeze hit his face as he climbed to the top deck, level 6 and stood crossed arms, facing the rolling ocean. It was good to be outside, away from that constant talking about killing humans. Away from the idiocy of those damn Diclonius. He pitied the likes of Celia and Lucy because their lives had been screwed so badly because of human trouble. But there were some Diclonius who were not like this, and the group he was with was just that answer. They were the ones who had not been in the facilities, they had survived and they had chosen. Yes, chosen…to kill humans for their own enjoyment. He had no pity for them._

_His cell phone vibrated, knowing full well that there was only one person in the entire world who could be calling. "I'm here Torino." Jericho said softly, his voice low and accented. "Good. Did you get in the correct ship?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And considering your still alive, you've made the necessary change to gain their trust. Excellent, you are indeed the greatest human to ever exist. But enough praise, what's the set number of Diclonius on the ship?"_

"_25 total." Jericho answered. "Hm, do you think you can handle such numbers if things were to get out of hand?" _

"_Of course." Jericho replied._

"_Ha. Of course you would, it's like I've said before. Compare to you, this is nothing but an army of ants. It only takes one, just one to stomp all of them out, and considering your skill, I doubt you'll have any trouble killing them. But that's also the point, you aren't there to kill…not yet at least. The ship you've boarded is the largest one, as well as the navy's most powerful. _

_Have you finished what I told you to do before?"_

"_I have placed the ship inside the main computer of the ship, it was in act the moment your mind takes place on it. Somebody is coming…"_

_The phone hung up, and Jericho pocketed it. "What are you doing out here, Isaac?" The captain said, though it was only from name alone. The so called captain of the ship was a 15 year old Diclonius who just happened to have a vector range of 14 meters long. She had no skills, only power…and that power was completely useless against a man such as him._

"_I am merely looking up at the sea." He said._

"_Yeah, it's big and wet, get back to your cabin." He remained silent and still though, and he felt the vectors swarming around him. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" The wind kicked around her as she unleashed her vectors, certainly expecting him to cower. Fear never traced itself across his face, but he turned and left to enter into his cabin._

_The T.V. was on the news, or rather the Diclonius equivalent of the news. Jericho didn't care, as it would only be how they the Diclonius were teaching those human assholes the lessons they deserved. He fell asleep._

_---_

_---_

_He was there in the royal room of the S.S. Brutii, the ship named directly after himself. __**"You are the king? That's great, and your just who I the kind I was hoping you would be." **__Serelia said inside of his head. A female Diclonius came in, and she reacted immediately. His vector came out, and the horn inside of his arm exited out as it entered into the girl's own arm. She didn't seem to realize what was going on, as her mind vanished and even her own appearance changed._

"_**I need a body…and you will give it to me." **__The girl didn't even respond, her voice and her soul had been destroyed the moment Serelia had touched her essence. The transformation was quick, the DNA in her body changing to that of the Evil Voice. _

_The body was very similar to Celia's own but at the same time it was different in a major way. The hair was shorter, the eyes were not just red, but a deep bloody crimson that held nothing but a dark look of intensity. There was no light in them. _

"_It's good you finally decided to get out of me." Brutus said with a sly smile on his face. "You look just like her…actually better." He said._

_Serelia looked down at her own body, she was wearing a long black dress with a blue top. Relatively pretty, if the one wearing it was not innocent at all. "This is good, and the body has changed into my being as well. Meaning that I am truly a Queen." She turned to Brutus, who was smirking calmly._

"_And you are the King."_

_Her voice was also different yet similar. It was demonic, evil, longing for human destruction and Brutus liked that a lot. "Celia is a bitch who will have to die…you know that right?" She said to Brutus who looked away, his face serious as she knew it would be. "Hm, and to think that I felt something for her."_

"_It's only natural. She is a Queen and you are a King. But now a real Queen is here, me."_

_Brutus chuckled. "Yes, I see that."_

_The evil girl had only one thing on her mind now. Something she wanted long ago, but with none of the compassion that Celia had wanted and gained. The Diclonius race had to grow, and new Kings and Queens had to be reproduced. After which it was time to find Celia…and kill that traitorous bitch._

_There was no love in the action, just a pure sense of movement and almost animalistic sensory. When their mouths touched, it was nothing but two evils locking together in their own embrace. Their kiss was demented, cold but they found joy in it. _

_Serelia leaned against him, rubbing her body slowly across her body until her top came off. Then her everything else. She touched him and he enjoyed it, but only for the gratification of the feeling. That was all that mattered._

_After the act was completed, it was time to leave. To find Celia._

_---_

_---_

"_AH!" clutched his head, the voices screaming inside though this wasn't the reason his head had begun to burn. "Shit, what happened?" He said to himself. __**"Her! It was her! She did it! Her…Her!…HER!!…They did it!!…Coming!!"**_

"_Shut up and take it one at a time you damn voices. What did I tell you before." He said angrily as silence engulfed him. One of the Voices spoke to him. __**"Brutus is coming."**_

"_What? You all can sense him, that would've been some good knowledge to know long ago." He said angrily. "But you all said 'her.' Who the fuck is 'her'?"_

"_**The Queen."**_

"_Again, you all aren't making sense on that point. There are only two Queens, Celia and Lucy, both of whom happened to be in the United States with me. Are you telling me that there's another Queen out there?"_

"_**No. It is…Celia."**_

"_So what, Celia's decided to just screw up everything as usual and come with Brutus?"_

"_**No."**_

"_This is sounding a lot like bullshit philosophical mendacity. You're telling me that a Queen is with Brutus, who is Celia yet not Celia. What the hell does that even mean?"_

"_**It's Celia…but it's not. It's like her but then, it's not like her."**_

"…_Wait…" Torino thought, his eyes widening. "It couldn't' possibly mean…AH SHIT!" He roared getting up. "How fucking stupid of me, fucking of course that's the case. It's not Celia…I don't know how. I don't know how it happened but you Voices are right. It is Celia…technically._

_I can't believe I didn't see it coming."_

"_**What is it, Torino." **__The Voices asked._

"_It's just like the rest of you all. It's her Voice…and somehow its taken a body of her very own."_

_Torino's head was filled with nothing but gasps, of shock and surprise. "That's what I've been feeling, that future but without form. Now I can sense it…yes…now I can. She's with Brutus…and she's heading this way. Shit! This is bad."_

"_**How bad?"**_

"_You Voices are surprisingly smart right now. Understand this, first of all it will mean that we will be dealing with two Diclonius with the power of the royal form on them. Along with the entire Diclonius Navy, and even the Japanese air force._

_But now that would mean…_

"_**No. They're all coming. Brutus is bringing all the Diclonius with him.**_

"_WHAT!?" He screamed in shock. "Why the hell would he leave Japan alone. The humans could easily take it back. __**"They could…but they wouldn't. We can't hate humans anymore no matter what we think, but we aren't stupid either. We know what will happen."**_

_And it hit him, and it was the most simplistic answer. There were some who would try to bring it back…there were humans who would definitely try for freedom. But when living in a world of fear…Brutus and the entire Diclonius could disappear off the map and Japan would remain in a sense of terror for a year if not more. _

"_I was wrong…" Torino thought. "But…this is also why I planned things out. I'll show that bitch and bastard what happens you mess with a god!"_


	30. Battle Lines

**Ch 30: Battle Lines**

*Crash!*

_It had been 3 days since the battle with Crease, more than enough time for Celia's natural body to heal on its own. Along with her power, healing her husband Frederick was just as easy. So with both of them happily together along with Celia's family, the door suddenly exploding wasn't exactly pleasant to everyone. Torino stepped in casually, his face rapt in seriousness. Celia held her child to her chest defensively, definitely expecting the bastard to attack. "That was our door!" Lucy yelled in outrage, looking at the splintered pieces of wood on the ground. Torino took one look at her, looked at the broken door then traveled his eyes over to the gaping hole in the wall on the other side of the room._

"…_You'll get over it." Torino said plainly walking in, and taking his seat in the chair as if he owned the place. "You just can't come in here anytime you want!" Exclaimed Celia, though to be truthful she was much less concerned with the door and more on the line that her daughter was in the same room as this man. She slid in front of Ashrina and Frederick, noticing her stress got up._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_What?" Celia said in question. "I thought you knew him? It's that monster, Kakuzawa Torino!"_

"_You're Torino!" Frederick said, shocked. "And your Frederick, and quite frankly I know more about you than you do about me. To answer your question Celia, I gave orders to the man, but never actually showed myself."_

"_Don't worry Celia, I have nothing to do with him anymore."_

"_I know." Celia said. "Please take Ashrina in the other room, I don't want her here with this…monster." She muttered the last word with loathing hate, her eyes locked onto Torino as if expecting him to suddenly attack Ashrina without regard. "What a nice kid, I can see it now, she'll be just like her mother…annoying, bitchy and unbearable."_

"_Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that." Celia said, her energy radiating around her. "If you so much as touch my family…any of them, I'll kill you."_

"_Whatever…" Torino said with a shrug of his shoulders. "A major problem has come up. I made a mistake, it seems Brutus is not splitting his Diclonius up. He's brining every damn one of them here."_

"_What!?" Nana shrieked, her eyes widening._

"_Yes, however the good thing is I have Jericho currently infiltrating one of the ships. I can take the Diclonius at sea down, but that still leaves Brutus' army in the air, which I must say to be able to learn how to fly a jet is quite an accomplishment. Lastly, the ground unit. We're facing what could quite possibly be over 200 Diclonius."_

_The expression on everyone grew dim._

"_However, these are merely Siplitets. Weak, pathetic, and certainly no threat to me or any of you, especially you Celia and Lucy. What remains the problem of whom is leading them…because its not just Brutus anymore."_

"_Hm? Explain." Celia demanded._

"_Let's just say it'll be one hell of a family meeting for you Celia." Torino replied, causing Celia to raise her eyebrow. "Don't play games with me bastard, what are you talking about?"_

"_It's your Voice."_

"_My what?" Celia said, not sure if she had even heard correctly. "That's right, your Voice has, incredibly taken a body of its very own, and has joined Brutus, and if I'm not much mistaken they both want to kill you now. She'll kill you, she'll kill your husband and she'll certainly murder that little child of yours."_

"_You better not be lying to us." Celia breathed, her heartbeat quickening. But despite her hatred for Torino, she knew he wasn't lying. What reason would he have to lie to them? She knew that he wanted her dead but he would not let be killed by anyone but himself. Of course she would never be killed by him…never. She had a family to protect._

"_Mr Kakuzawa." Kouta asked, not sure if he should be addressing this man in such a manner considering the spite the others felt for him. "What boy?" "I want to fight too."_

"_No Kouta." Lucy said, her eyes widening. You can't do that!"_

"_Your wife is correct, you aren't one whose used to fighting. I, Celia, Lucy, 7 ("My name is Nana!") Bandou, Frederick and Jericho all have powers or skills capable of fighting the Diclonius. You however are a boy…"_

"_Don't call my husband a boy." Lucy said strictly._

"…_I can fight." Kouta said, though his so called toughness was instantly repelled when Torino's appendage flew at his head, the fingers stopping just in front of his forehead as Lucy's own vector caught it. "How dare you." Lucy hissed, everyone tensing up even more, if such a thing was possible now._

"_That was me going easy too. If you don't have the reflexes to avoid an attack like that, what hope do you have against invisible vectors? You want to help, stay out of my way."_

_Kouta bowed his head in defeat._

"_The rest of you, we're going to the shores of California."_

_So it came, in 3 days the United States found itself under attack. Having to deal with two powerful royal Diclonius, they never stood a chance…that's how powerful Brutus and Serelia were. There now stands only one group, in the face of an entire army._

"_Whoa…" Nana mumbled as they stepped onto the beach, seeing the long line of ships across the ocean blue. People were running and screaming as the Diclonius emerged, San Francisco ablaze and destroyed._

_And at last, the massive ship rolled in, and there stood Brutus and what appeared to be Celia herself. They knew who it was though and Celia felt the ultimate sense of foreboding as she saw her twin walk smugly up. "Long time no see, my dear traitor." Serelia said. "Enjoying your human companion?"_

"_I am."_

"_Hm. Whatever, he'll die just like the rest of them."_

_Brutus stepped in. "I am willing to avoid this confrontation if you give willingly. I promise not to hurt you Celia, 7 or Lucy. I even promise to make you humans die quickly and painlessly. I might even let you live, as my servants. I am generous."_

"_You're a freak." Celia spat._

"_You need to learn your place." Serelia said, giving a faint hiss of disgust. "I'll make sure you regret ever trying to leave me. I made you, I gave you a life!"_

"_No you didn't." And Celia's answer was firm. "All you care about is killing people, and the sad thing is…you know its wrong. I trusted you and you used me to fill your own desires."_

"_Desires! Is that what you call it. Desires? I gave you a reason to live! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in that damn institution huddled up and crying for your fucking mommy and daddy! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead and you know it! You tossed me aside, and I find you living with humans…happily! Unforgivable"_

"_Too bad." Celia muttered, the wind was kicking around all of them. Brutus, Serelia, Lucy and Celia had all transformed into their pure forms which meant that over 200 vectors were now swarming around the beach. _

"_Brutus, I will kill Celia." Serelia growled._

"_Fine then, I'll kill Lucy. Traitors like her need to die."_

"_What are you going to do Kakuzawa?" Lucy asked out of the corner of her mouth, Brutus bending his knees as he got ready to spring. "The rest are in the city, I have business to attend to on the ships."_

"_Fool." Brutus said with a chuckle. "You don't have a chance."_

_Torino didn't answer, he merely walked to the waters, and disappeared into the blue. "Hm? What did he just decide to drown himself?" Brutus thought, but his attention was once again turned back to Lucy._

_Jericho sat crossed arm with the other Diclonius, impassive and stoic. He turned his head to see a figure standing at the edge of the ship, white suit and all. "It's him! It's a human!"_

"_Human?" Torino said, smirking. "Fools, I lost my humanity long ago. I am beyond human now, beyond anything you could ever hope to comprehend. Now you will die, slaughtered and destroyed."_

_His exclamation only brought laughter. As he knew it would._

"_You're stupid!" One of them said. _

"_Ha. It amazes me that Diclonius like you can somehow run an entire navy, yet are so ignorant on such simple cases like power." He crossed his arms, shaking his head. "But you know…I came here…and I felt nothing…no emotion, no soul…nothing. I was unhappy because I hated the world…I hated seeing everyone else happy. My own life was nothing but superiority, and I hated it. _

_But now I've finally given myself a reason. That is to be important. This may well be the greatest battle the world will ever see. The history books will put me down…as a monster. A demon!_

_But they will write me down in history…as being important. That's what I've wanted."_

"_You're talking boastfulness." The Captain of the Diclonius said, bringing out her vectors. "You think you can beat us? What a laugh." Her comment got a round of snickers. "That's right."_

_His answer caught them off guard. "You fool! YOU CAN'T HURT US!!" She screamed, and her vectors sliced him in half. He fell off the ship, his body hitting the waters with a loud splash as he sunk into the waves. "Idiot, a human thinking he could fight a Diclonius. I've never heard of such idiocy!"_

"_**Kakuzawa Torino…"**_

_He listened to the Voices inside of his head, his eyes closed, his body bleeding outward from his wounded midsection. __**"We have our own thoughts here, but you're in control. We don't like it, but somehow…even though we once thought humans as nothing but scum…we aren't so sure about it any more. But we do know…that we want these other people dead."**_

"_Is that so?" He thought, his grin widening. "At long last…I think I'm finally seeing eye to eye with you Diclonius. Although I'm still going to beat Celia into the ground when I get a chance."_

_And there was, surprisingly, a soft hum of laughter inside of his head. __**"We're ready…let's show them what a god is like."**_

_The Diclonius yelled as the ship began to rock back and forth violently. "What's going on?" The captain said, looking around. There was a bang on the hull, causing them to lose their balance. Jericho did nothing, but he did pull out his guns, getting them prepared. "I am obligated to give you one warning of surrender." Jericho said, causing the other Diclonius to look at him in horror. "What?" The captain said. "You…you're betraying us?"_

"_I never joined you. I am not a Diclonius." _

_This struck her across the face like a slap. "You bastard! How dare you. I knew you were different, I'll be sure to kill you! I'll tear you fucking head right off."_

"_That will not happen." Jericho said, only fueling her anger even more. But anger was about to vanish soon, and be replaced by a very certain primal fear. A shadow had over come the deck, the sun was blocked out as the young Diclonius captain slowly turned her head. "…what the?" She whispered, her body shaking uncontrollably._

"_You love to rip people apart…and hear them scream and beg." The swollen mass said, the six eyes narrowing into slits. "…you take such pride in those arms of yours…but now…tell me Diclonius. What will you do…_

_In the face of a god?"_


	31. Damnation For Obliteration

**Ch 31: Damnation For Obliteration**

"_Who the hell is that?" Brutus yelled, looking over his shoulders to see the monster overhanging the ship. Lucy hung in mid air, her vectors levitating her body as she too looked on with a clear look of surprise on her face. "That's…Kakuzawa?" She thought, hardly imagining the man would take such a form as that. But between gaping at a monster, and killing Brutus, she was going to pick the latter. Her vectors zipped in, breaking across the beach as Brutus flew away, his own vectors coming out to intercept._

_Close by, the sands were being kicked around violently by the two twins, Celia and Serelia. They, like the others took a pause in their fight to look at the beast rising from the sea. "It's him…" Serelia said in a low voice. "Kakuzawa Torino. It seems he didn't learn his lesson last time." She turned back to Celia, smiling dementedly, her dark red eyes expression sadism. "Now, where were we, ah that's right. I'm going to kill you, then that human you love so much." _

_Celia charged, her vectors whipping out insanely._

_Screams split the sea as one of Torino's colossal arms slid passed the ship, knocking a few of the Diclonius into the straining ocean. He dived into the waters, letting his massive tail propel through the raging current, his eyes widening with insane glee. He grabbed two of the Diclonius under the water in his palm, squeezing until there bodies exploded violently, their blood rising to the surface. He turned, and moved himself to the next ship. With a loud crash, he leapt into the air and landed with a booming crash onto the next battleship. His weight pressing it down into the ocean as his arms ripped through the hull of the craft, tearing it up until at last it exploded with a resounding bang. With the flames licking the debris, Torino once again disappeared into the murky blue._

_Frightened and distressed, the naval Diclonius looked frantically around, wondering where the madness would come next, and hoping dearly it wouldn't be for them. A male Siplitet backed into the edge, his heart beating furiously, his eyes wondering everywhere. "You look scared?"_

_He turned around, his eyes widening as Torino, in his human form grabbed by the throat. The arm holding him exploding from his shoulder and sadistically sliding his body roughly against the side of the ship before another arm came and with one slice, the Siplitet was sliced from the head down. _

"_It's just not fun anymore is it?" Torino mocked, walking calmly over to them, enjoying their fear etched faces. One feeling brave rushed, her vectors kicking out in an attempt to slice him in half. His upper body flew through the air in a spurt of blood, and Torino collapsed. The cheers erupted as the female Siplitet yelled, "That's what you get! To think someone like you could beat a Diclonius."_

"_To think someone like you thinks she can beat a god." Torino replied, as his wounded midsection erupted into a swarm of organs and arms that pierced through the girl's chest. His skin and bone connected back to his waist, and soon he was back on his feet as if nothing had happened to him, he was still holding the girl, his arm pierced through her chest. He stood up, taking a glance at the other Diclonius whom most had just fallen to their knees in the hope that they would wake up from this nightmare. The white suited man brought his victim to his face, smiling at her pained face. Her body contorted in agony as he pulled his arm out and with a quick grab, took her by the neck in another._

"_It's just not any fun now is it? Siplitet." Torino mumbled, his dark grin displaying no concern, no hope and a complete hell for anything that would look into them. "You rip people in half, and enjoy their raw pain. However…when someone decides to fight back…when they begin to kill you…with a hint of remorse. It's just fun anymore is it?"_

_He squeezed his hand tightly around her throat, causing her to throw up her own blood. He looked at the others who flinched, stepping away. "What's the problem?" Torino replied, brining his normal hand up. "Aren't you going to help her?"_

_They said nothing, they were too scared._

"_Hm, well then…take a good long look Diclonius." He said turning back to the girl whose vision was beginning to black out. "I guess I'll end that miserable thing you call a life." *Snap!*_

_She screamed, loud an unknowingly until her eyes went white and her dead body was flung across. "You're a monster!" A young girl screamed, perhaps only 12 years old, and yet her age made no difference to the "monster." Torino stepped over to her and she didn't even bother throwing out her vectors, she backed away until her body hit the railings of the ship and even then she continued to squirm back. "No! Please! Don't come near me."_

_Bending down, Torino placed a finger to her face. "Snap." He said, slowly pushing his fingers together and while he produced no energy, the child flinched and closed her eyes. "Snap…" he whispered again, the young girl gulping…hoping this would end soon. "Stop…no…don't do it."_

_*Snap!"_

"_Ahhhhhhh!" She contorted on the floor, her body twisting in inconceivable angles before she stopped, spittle running down the side of her mouth. "So I'm a monster am I?" He muttered, turning to face the trepidation. "Well then, I suppose I should just kill you all as any monster would."_

"_You're nothing." One of them shrieked. "You're nothing Kakuzawa! You're just another pathetic human, whose just mutated that's all! The Diclonius are better!"_

"_Is that so? So your saying that your better than me?"_

"_Exactly. Serelia will kill you. Brutus will kill you. You aren't important!"_

"_Hm." Torino's smile vanished, replaced by a frown. "So your saying that I am not important?" _

"_You are nothing, Kakuzawa Torino! You're just a mistake!"_

"_So you're saying that you are more important than me?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well then…ALLOW ME TO MAKE MYSELF IMPORTANT!!" An arm shot out, grabbing the girl by her throat as Torino brought her in. She realized what he was about to do the moment before he actually did it, and her shock of such action kept her from so much as raising a real arm in defense. "Wait…" She managed to mutter before all close ears heard the sickening *crunch!*_

_Torino's mouth crunched down on her skull, spraying everything with warm red. Her body fell, and he slowly chewed, contorting his face so that the blood vanished and then swallowing. "251." He said._

_That did it, any confidence they had left was gone. Torino jumped back into the sea, and from another ship the other Diclonius saw their comrades explode in a burning inferno._

_The guns cocked and ready, Jericho began to systematically fire and much like Torino, nobody stood a chance. The Siplitets did no have the power to stop his explosive bullets. In no less than 5 minutes, all but the captain were dead. No pity crossed his expression as he pointed his guns directly at her. "You…human bastard." She growled, throwing out a vector onto have it repelled by a bullet. _

"_Enough of this." Jericho said, and there a clear hint of disgust in is voice. He really had…no pity in him right now for her. He rapidly began to fire and she screamed as the bullets tore into her body before she, like all the others…died. _

"_I see you fixed everything up here." Torino said as he slid back onto the ship, looking around at the bloodshed. "Head back to land, I'll finish things up here."_

'_As you wish sir." Jericho replied, before jumping off the edge into the water._

"_You." Torino turned to see Brutus, bloody, hurt but very much alive. "I can't believe you managed to kill all of my Diclonius on this ship. You really are a freak of nature. But I've already killed Lucy, you shouldn't be too much trouble."_

_Torino glanced over to the shore. __**"We can still feel Lucy's power, it's faint but she is alive."**_

"_Of course." Torino thought. "It looks like she gave him one hell of a fight, but his body is beginning to heal up. I'd say his healing potential is abnormal even for a King. _

"_I must admit I was shocked when I saw that ugly thing in the water. What did you do to yourself?" _

"_I became a god." Torino replied. "In the attempt to break away from the egoistical war between humans and Diclonius. Now I'm going to rub that fucking smirk off your face!" Torino bent down, his mind concentrating…clicking into what he had told Jericho to do, the reason he had told him to come onto this certain ship. This massive, gunship._

"_Idiot. You don't have the power to stop me."_

"_And your right about that." Torino's answer caught Brutus off guard. "Then why don't you just give up and die like the rest of the humans."_

"_Shut up and listen. I said that I didn't have the power to kill you…I never said I didn't have the potential to kill you. You're right, currently even in my true form your pure form would indeed be stronger than my own. Sure I could probably put in a few good blows, but I'd basically be fighting a losing battle."_

_Despite his words, Torino wasn't acting as if he was going to lose. "Jericho's bullets are high impact rounds, capable of deflecting even a Queen's pure formed vectors. His most powerful bullets would make a mockery out of my strength. So I needed something just as strong…so I told Jericho to connect a chip that relates to my brain onto a certain part of this ship._

…_guess which part?"_

_Brutus heard it before he saw it, the whirring, clicking sounds as the turrets of the ship began to turn to face a very shaken Brutus, who growled in anger. The guns clicked, they locked on their on accord. The weapons of the S.S. Diclo were now under Torino's control. "You son of a bitch." Brutus mumbled._

"_I get that a lot." Torino said smugly._


	32. Tyrannical Gunfire

**Ch 32: Tyrannical Gunfire**

_Brutus took up a defensive stance which seemed a bit weak compared to the fact that 10 ship destroying turrets were facing him, Torino in the dead center, his demented smile spread wide over his face. "When did you do this?" Brutus muttered, eyeing the weapons with his cold red eyes. "I already told you, I had Jericho place a certain chip within the main weapons computer of the ship. I allowed my mind to connect to this chip, allowing me full access to the weapons. I've been searching for you for a while Brutus, now…it's time I killed you."_

_The turrets began to fire, their goal to destroy this threat. "Damn!" Torino growled, as Brutus flew into the air, his speed faster than the white suited man had predicted. He rushed through the first horde of bullets, and aimed his vector at Torino's face. The turrets turned on the spot, and Brutus flew back before he could finish the attack, lest he wish to be torn to pieces by the bullets. _

_Torino wasn't about to give him time to rest though, willing his mind to control them, he once again fired rapidly at the King who made a quick decision to jump off the edge. His vectors flying out, he hung over the ship's edge by his vector, avoiding the turret fire from the top. Hearing a splash, he realized that Torino had jumped overboard, but he still wasn't ready for the gigantic hand to pop out of the surface and bring him under._

"_King of the Diclonius huh?" Torino said, watching with terrible delight, watching Brutus suffer for air. His smile turned to a snarl though as Brutus's vectors ripped his arm off, the blood spewing out uncontrollably. "Piece of shit!" Torino roared, his massive tail kicking back as he leaned against the side of the ship, his body molding into it and sliding back on top. Brutus hastily grabbed the edge of the ship before jumping back on. He managed to get one gulp of air before the turrets once again began to fire at him. He dived back off, holding on with his vectors and then flying up into the air. _

_He barely avoided the incoming fire as he flew down, his face expression pure fury. Torino's multiple appendages burst from his shoulders the moment that Brutus landed on top. Vectors ripped across the ship and met the sickened brown appendages. Torino hissed in frustration, as they fought across the deck of the ship. With a resounding snap, Torino was bisected at the waist again, but the moment his upper body fell to the ground, it splattered into a wet pool of skin as his arms shot from it. _

"_Damn you!" Brutus thought. "Splitting you in half just won't work will it. Then I'll tear your fucking head off!"_

_As Torino's arms were being ripped off, Brutus found the turrets once again being fired on him. He dodged and ducked, feeling death brush passed his head and body. Then as the battle heated up, half of Torino's head was split, throwing his brains onto the deck. "Damn…" Torino thought dimly as his mind began to fade slightly. "I can't take much damage to my brain, I won't be able to regenerate quickly if its harmed too much."_

_Taking decisive action, Torino jumped of the edge again, leaving Brutus to keep his guard. "Where are you?" The King thought angrily, looking around for any signs of the madman. He turned quickly, his vectors exploding out of him but his alarm was apparent as the monstrous Kraken jumped from the sea, to crush Brutus in his weight. Abandoning what he was doing, Brutus jumped to the side, narrowly avoid the mass which pushed the S.S. Diclo under. The creature's body ruptured as Torino's human form came out, his arms ripping out and while his arms attacked, so did the turret fire. Now Brutus struggled to defend himself and avoid the gun fire. _

"_Piece of shit!" He screamed, his arms coming out and Torino's head exploded in a shower of bone and brain matter. One turret turned the moment the deed was done, and then fired. Brutus yelled in horrid realization as his left arm was blown off of his shoulders, spraying everything with his warm blood. He fell to his knees, screaming incoherently as he looked at his bleeding stump. "PIECE OF SHIT!!" He yelled. "Bastard human." He muttered…breathing heavily as Torino regenerated, though slowly and when he did he was panting heavily._

"_Queen Celia herself couldn't kill me. I sure as hell won't let some scum Diclonius like you kill me." He formed his arms, but even then his head was throbbing. __**"Kakuzawa…you can't take much more of this." **__The Voices said. "I know. One more hit to my brain and it'll take at least a few hours before my body can regenerate again."_

_Brutus threw his vectors out, catching Torino by surprise and forcing him to fire the turrets, thus forcing the Diclonius to move out of the way. "That's interesting, even with your missing and pain certainly coursing through, you can still use vectors." Torino said. "I'll have to rip that other arm off then."_

_He fired rapidly, aimed and fired. "Uuuuaaaahhh!" Torino's growl turned into a loud yell as he fired…and fired, forcing Brutus into an edge. "Time to die." Torino said in a low voice but then gasped as Brutus' vectors rammed into his chest, tearing out his heart and other organs and slamming him against the side railing of the ship. "No! Shit!" Torino roared in anger before he flung off the ship into the ocean. He landed in the water, preparing to get back on but found a vector slam into his face, again sending him underwater. He formed into his true self, the massive kraken sending his arms out, pushing Brutus back with his pure strength but even then 3 of his arms were cut off, falling with loud splashes back into the ocean. Knowing full well he couldn't not defeat him without the turrets, Torino jumped out of the water and landed on the ship. He returned back to his normal form once again, but felt a blow to his back, vectors slamming into it and sending him down into the interior of the ship._

"_Lucy..? Wake up!"_

_The Diclonius opened her eyes up. "Who?" She muttered. She raised her throbbing head to see Frederick over her, patting her cheek softly to get her up. "Frederick? What happened…oh that's right. Bastard." She thought as Brutus had managed to land a severe blow against her…and right when she was about to rip his legs off too. She picked herself up looking around her and the fights were going on._

_She saw the explosions on the S.S. Diclo and Celia and Serelia fighting it out on her right side. "I saw Jericho head off to the city with the others. I'm sure to help out."_

_He looked over in concern as Celia narrowly avoided a vector to the head. "Celia…" He muttered. "Hang in there." He disappeared._

_Serelia brought her vectors back, preparing to deal the death blow but found herself instead facing a fist to her face. She couldn't even see him, she had no idea Frederick had appeared until it was too late._

"_Frederick!" Celia cried, jumping up and rushing in front of him. "Don't get in the way, please…let me take care of her!"_

"_A good bit of work that's doing?" Serelia said, wiping the blood from her lips. "I see your human lover is here. Come to save your sorry excuse for a life. I'll be more than glad to kill him too. Imagine his brains flying everywhere!" She threw out her vectors, but gasped as they hit thin air, and felt a blow to her back, blood spurting out from the dagger wound. "Son of a…!" She shrieked, before a kick landed against the back of her head. She fell to her knees, kicking up dirt in high pitched inundation of screams and vectors. Frederick jumped back, his face serious and knowing full well what he was up against. _

_*BAM!*_

_Celia rushed in, her vectors zipping out as she just barely saved Frederick's life. Serelia's arms dug into his chest, breaking his ribs but Celia's own vectors had pushed her dark twin's back before they could do worst damage. Frederick struggled to get up as Serelia rose into the air like an angel of death. "You are pathetic Celia…I'm gong to make you pay! FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!!"_

_Her face was insane, she threw all of her vectors down and Celia finally saw red._

_Serelia fell to the ground, clutching the dagger that was in her chest. Her eyes were squeezed tightly as her strength left her, her horns shrinking as were her vectors. "Piece of shit human…" She breathed heavily, pulling the dagger out. "That just barely missed my heart…damn it. Guh." She fell to her knees, gasping for air and strength. "What the?" She turned to see, quite literally a rocket speeding towards her head. She caught it with her vectors simplistically. "What a joke." She sneered, looking up at the man who had fired at her. He was wearing sunglasses and…_

_*Bing!*_

_He was holding a gun and he had shot…_

"_OH SHIT!" She roared, throwing herself back but even then she couldn't completely avoid the explosion as the flames licked her body savagely. She tumbled across the ground, kicking her self back up and concentrating again. Her horns grew, her vectors lengthened but again only barely stopped her face from being smashed in by Celia's own vectors. _

"_Don't interfere!" Celia screeched. "I need to kill her." She said softly. "For every lie she told me, for helping make my life hell. I'll kill her…for every threat she made to my loved ones."_

_Serelia struggled to get up. Her body bleeding and burnt. "Damn you all…I'll never lose to you. Bitch!"_


	33. Incomplete Victory

**Ch 33: Incomplete Victory**

_Torino crashed through the rooms of the ship, his body breaking through the beams before he found himself hurtled into the main cabin room of the captain. Having no time to react, another pair of vectors viciously beat him through the room. "Damn it!" He cursed, eyeing Brutus has he jumped through the hole in the wall, teeth grinding together. Brutus charged, his vectors clenched before Torino raised his hand and gave a quick snap of his fingers. The pain struck Brutus, crippling him and Torino threw an uppercut into the King's chin, sending him careening into the ceiling._

_Torino returned back to the top, where he met Brutus panting heavily, blood dripping from his wounded stump. "You asshole…" He whispered, spitting a glob of red but despite this he remained defiant. "I swear I'll kill you." _

"_Celia couldn't kill me…" Torino replied darkly. "…Then a piece of crap like you won't ever be able to do it!"_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

_Torino threw a fist out, and rammed it into Brutus' gut before two vectors grabbed the sides of his head. "JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!" Torino's head came off with a sickening slice, his face locked into a grimace of pain. The neck wound found the body before it could even fall down and this time Brutus was hit by an incoming appendage from Torino's side. Wounded and dazed, Torino turned one of the turrets and fired, shooting off half of Brutus' good arm. _

"_DAMMIT!!" He screamed, his vectors exploding outwards, crashing into the white suited man's body without remorse. Torino struggled against the attack but much like he had said before, unless he was connected with powerful weapons, he was weaker than the King's power. Another vector slammed into his gut causing Torino to reel over. __**"Torino…we're losing focus…we can't keep this up."**_

"_The fuck you all can't." Torino growled to himself, clutching his wounds which weren't even regenerating right now. It would seem that Brutus' attacks were starting to take affect now. "Remember who you're part of now…I will not give up. I will never surrender…and I certainly won't lose to this Diclonius bastard most of all. I would sooner be killed by that bitch Celia than by this boy." _

"…_**Then let's kill him."**_

"_That's more like it."_

_*Riiip!*_

_Torino stifled his own yell as Brutus tore his real right arm off. "Fuck…my bodies taken too much damage to regenerate this wound." He fell to his knees, gasping quickly before Brutus grabbed him the collar of his white suit and bashed one of his vectors into the left side of his face. "I've had it with you…fucking human. Fucking mistake!" Brutus held him up, bringing one more hand up to his head. "I'll rip your damn brains out this time…and crush it into dust. I'll fucking kill you…Kakuzawa Torino."_

"_Really?" Torino said, concentrating as Brutus was not. The King of the Diclonius, too interested in his soon to be kill to hear the whirring. "Yes…die. You had the audacity to challenge me? To hurt me? TO HURT ME!!? But no more…he…hehehe. Any last words?"_

_Torino glared at him. _

"_SAYONARA!!"_

_The turret fired one shot, the bullet whooshing through straight into Torino's back. It pierced through, exploding his body into large chunks as it slammed through Brutus' gut. The Diclonius king gasped, his eyes widening as his spine blew out along with his last line of life, he was thrown into the air, the gaping hole in his chest showing before his screams echoed everywhere. The turrets rapidly fired upon his body, ripping his legs off, tearing half his head clean off. Kakuzawa Torino was losing concentration and soon his mind went blank. The turrets, uncontrolled now fired rapidly everywhere, blasting the ship apart which after a few more shots become a massive ball of flame and metal. The S.S. Diclo broke into pieces which sunk into the murky waters below._

_They all stopped and looked._

"_Impossible…" Serelia whispered, her eyes dilating in horror as she watched ship sink into the ocean. "…He was killed? That's just not possible." _

"_Brutus is dead? How amusing." Celia said, giving a smile though her damaged body said anything but joy. "I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I'll have to congratulate that white suit bastard once I kill you."_

"_Bitch…" Serelia retorted, but she also was grievously wounded. It didn't help when Jericho, Bando, Lucy and Nana came out, guns and vectors drawn. Nor did it help when the American military flew over head, locking their guns from their choppers on to her. The last 2 ships of the Diclonius navy were met by what was left of the American fleet. Small though, it was more than enough to take down any of the stragglers. Serelia was affectively caught and cornered._

"_Damn." She said, looking around her. Even with her superior vector range and power, even she knew it would be suicide to attack now, she couldn't stop them all. "It's over." Jericho said, aiming carefully. "Over?" Answered Serelia as she glared reproachfully at them all. "This isn't over…it won't be over until I kill all the humans and traitors in this world. _

"_It's time you died." Celia said, bringing out her vectors. _

"_Is that so…I'd take a look over there."_

_Celia turned not because Serelia had told her, but because of what she had heard. The sound of a baby crying. She saw a Siplitet holding…she shuddered…holding Ashrina threateningly. "Ashrina." Frederick whispered, sweating with fear and angst. The Siplitet was also holding Kouta, whom Lucy soon took notice. "No! Kouta!" She screamed, but holding her ground._

"_Unless you want to see their brains, you won't do anything."_

"…_I hate you." Celia said. "Too bad." Serelia replied. She began to walk back, and much as they wanted to pursue her, they knew that the value of lives rested on them. Serelia disappeared into the woods, and where she went next nobody knew. Celia bowed her head, they had won the battle but not the war. She gave a look of pure hatred at the Siplitet who instantly put the child down. The rest of the Diclonius were rounded up and Celia rushed to her daughter, holding her tightly against her chest as she cried. Lucy went over to Kouta, thanking the heavens he was ok and kissing him passionately._

_Since Brutus' death, Japan could now start to recover although getting humans to trust Diclonius would not be easy. Celia knew it could be done. Still, Serelia was still out there…and she was waiting…waiting to make her move. But it would be harder for her now, she could not just come in and try to take things her way, she was a wanted criminal now. _

_So Celia and the others returned to Japan. Since Japan was back to its normal self, they agreed that it was safe to return. Even though Celia knew that her dark twin was out there somewhere…across the sea. She wanted to be happy._

_She stood with Frederick as Ashrina played with her father's hair, tugging at it playfully. The two lovers starred at each other, hoping for the best for one another. But they both agreed on one thing…even though they wanted too, they would not get married, at least nor formally. They both knew that their family was in danger as long as Serelia was alive. She would have to die, before they could truly be happy._

_**6 months later**_

_Celia had reached her 20__th__ birthday, and her family was celebrating happily with her. But something else was brewing._

_Across the sea, wearing a dark coat and hood that hid her figure, Serelia leaned against the walls of the building as it rained. She used her vectors to do what was needed…blood spilled from her as she bit down on the rag in her mouth._

_Despite the pain, she was glad…because she was finally able to achieve what she needed to achieve. What she had desired, no…what was destined._

_She gave birth._


	34. My Love My Loss

**Ch 34: My Love My Loss**

_**5 years later…**_

_The 25 year old Diclonius watched as her daughter ran happily around the yard, chasing after the butterflies that fluttered around her. She stopped as one landed on her nose and she stood quite still, not daring to move incase it went away. Much like everything else though, time went on and the little insect left and the little girl laughed while chasing it. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Celia knew that her husband wouldn't arrive back home from work until another 2 hours. _

_So she cooked up dinner in their home for later, and felt at ease to just watch her beautiful daughter play in their garden. She had been at ease watching her play in the living room until the china started breaking. She wisely decided to let her play outside then, and she felt no qualm in doing so either. "Ashrina." she called out to her daughter who looked at her mother and ran to her, giving her a big hug in the process. "Yes mommy?"_

"_You're father is going to be at work for quite awhile, would you like to get some ice cream?"_

_Her faced exploded into a beam of pure joy, nodding enthusiastically and her mind working furiously. Vanilla with nuts…chocolate with marshmallows…strawberry supreme? She held her mother's hand and walked out to the city._

"_Look how well you've grown Ashrina." The man said, giving her a large scoop of chocolate ice cream with nuts on top. Her "Thank you." was rather muffled as she had taken a huge bite out of the cone and instantly started tearing up. "Ow…ow…ow." She muttered as the cold freezing food racked her head. "I told you not to eat it that fast or that much Ashrina." Celia scolded, but Ashrina had already taken another bite of ice cream._

"_You have a good day Mrs. Ridini." The man said, smiling at them._

_Ashrina was too young to understand why everyone seemed to love her, especially the ones with horns like herself. They treated her like she was the most special thing in the entire world, almost to the point of worshiping her. She never understood the concept of the words "Princess Ashrina." but with all the love in her life, she couldn't be angry. She enjoyed the attention too._

_After touring he city for a few more hours, they returned back to their home._

"_DADDY!" Ashrina yelled, seeing her father on the front steps and jumping into his outstretched arms. "Ashrina, my little angel!" Frederick said, holding her in his arms. "Have you been a good girl?" She nodded and held her face closer to her father. "Mommy took me out to get ice cream!"_

"_Did she now? How wonderful." Frederick placed his daughter on the ground who ran back into the house. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Take care of Ashrina Frederick, I have to attend to a few things." She was smiling, but he knew that she was being quite serious as well. "I understand Celia."_

_She could smell the salt in the air and Celia knew she was near the sea. The waves crashed around the peninsula of Institution 'A' and she stopped at the gates. The guards nodded their approval, knowing who she was and let her pass through without trouble. Listening to the rushing of the opening doors, she stepped inside. _

_Celia was instantly greeted by a woman at the side desk. "Hello Arwakawa." Celia said to the scientist, watching as the woman with glasses typed furiously onto the computer. She entered into the next room was greeted by a group of scientists, pointing her to the direction she needed to go to. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dark nostalgia as she went through the next room. She was in the same room where she had once been imprisoned for 12 years. No longer were there chains or blood, it was just a room filled with computers…but still…she remembered. She looked at a specific direction, remembering when she had been tortured and beaten. She did not want to be in this room for long, it held too many horrible memories. At last she came to the room she was expected to be in and heard the loud footsteps before she saw him._

_Jericho looked oddly out of place without the white suited Torino standing there. His brown hair which had begun to grey slightly around the edges was neatly cut at the front but like his original self it now began to travel behind his neck. He wore his usual black coat although the sleeves were now tinted with an edge of grey, as he wore long black jeans which held two magnum 45. He even sported a thick moustache and long beard and thin lines were etched across his face. Despite only being in his forties, he seemed to have aged quite a while in the last few years. He looked like a man who was beginning to enter into seniority, although his skills were still top notch._

_Jericho had affectively taken Institution 'A' and reformed it as a Diclonius rehabilitation center, although they all knew it was the Diclonius equivalent to jail also. He gave her a fleeting look in his blue eyes, the likes of which also had started to become silver around the edges. He went to the control panel, pressed a few buttons and the doors opened. "Do not use your vectors." He said in a warning voice._

_There were at least 25 Diclonius in the room, al of which were freely moving, unhurt but by no means enjoying themselves either. It was very much like a prison now, but unlike before as Celia had once known it, this was the real deal. These Diclonius were the ones who been killing humans and it was in an attempt to try and help them out that the Institution was brought back. They were not being hurt, but they were not being glorified either._

"_Ishus?" She said noticing a small boy of about 8 years old raise his head. "Are you…Queen Celia?" He asked timidly. She nodded and smiled, bending down to one knee to as he was currently leaning against the white walls as the others conversed with one another. She could hear talk of killing humans and she also heard her names mentioned several times, each time filled with spite. But she had noticed while entering that the entire room was rigged with shock chords. The Diclonius were allowed to walk around freely and do what they wanted, but using any kind vectors would deliver a quick shock to the entire group itself. Celia wasn't sure how she felt about this, but at least Jericho gave them a choice so in retrospect he wasn't torturing them._

"_I've heard that you've been doing very good." Celia said the small boy. "Please…I…I don't want to hurt anybody. I want my mother and father. But they were…" He sniffed. "They were killed."_

"_I've heard you've been doing very good here, you haven't acted up and there's somebody I want you to meet." She said._

_He was brought to the front desk and there stood two people a young couple. "What's going on?" He asked. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Tusuki. They don't' have any children so they want to adopt you." Celia said, smiling serenely._

"_But…I'm…"_

"_And they're more than glad to take care of you even if you are a Diclonius."_

_The boy's face split into a shy grin._

"_Mama?" _

_The young girl pulled at her mother's robe in the cabin they were in, it had been deserted long ago and after a few remodeling had turned it into a rather nice place. "Mama…wake up." She tugged again, and the woman's eyes opened up, blinking as the light hit her face. She sighed, morning was always a drag but she forced herself out of bed. "Mama, your awake." The girl said happily as the woman gave a small pat on her head. It had been a long night, her dreams filled with regrets and her own defeat. It was filled with that wretched girl…the one who she had to kill as soon as possible now. She could wait no longer._

"_Mama?" The girl said, noticing her stress._

"_We'll go in an hour, I promise." Serelia said. "Be a good girl Ierina until then."_

"_We're going to the city right?" She asked, her face beaming. "That's right." Serelia replied._

"_To kill people?"_

"_Yes."_

_Her face broke into a childish smile._

_And so they killed…but as they killed Serelia felt the twinge of regret in her heart. She had to kill her…she was in the way…she had to find her. So she decided then and there…that she would find her. She would return. She would kill her._

_Two years passed, and it was finally decided that during the peace Celia and Frederick would now have a legitimate wedding. It was, as they knew the biggest ordeal in the Diclonius community as it was held in the very center of the Kamakura City, the town bustling with thrills and joy. A long red carpet was made that went an entire 2 blocks of the city before arriving at an area with two white columns at the end where Frederick stood in a black tuxedo, his face beaming._

_The cheers across the city grew and grew as the bride herself walked down the long street aisle. Celia was happy, no…she was beyond happy. Her white wedding gown flowing behind her as Ashrina and Lilium, Lucy's own daughter, threw the petals in the air with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. Celia hoped she wouldn't faint because that's exactly what she felt like doing at that very moment. She saw him, just as handsome as sweet as she had always known him._

_Jericho stood at the edge, his face impassive as he held his guns at the ready. Security measures. Then, at long last, what seemed to be years, she arrived at the platform and her red eyes dug deep into Frederick's own. A thunderclap echoed over head. She wouldn't let a little rain stop this, not one bit._

"_Frederick…" She whispered. "Catch me if I faint." He chuckled as the vows were given. Then it came, that single phrase. Celia took Frederick by her head, brought him down, ready to place her lips upon his when…"_

"_OH GOD!!" Frederick brought Celia hard onto the ground as screams echoed throughout the proceedings. Jericho got into action immediately. "All of you, get down!" He roared, it was perhaps the first time he had ever raised his voice as he saw her. Serelia was standing over a decapitated body, her thin smile displaying nothing but a demented greed. She jumped into the air, avoiding the incoming volley of bullets from Jericho's guns._

"_Frederick!" Celia said sternly. "Take Ashrina and Lilium, get them away from here!" He nodded once, his body turning and with a quick "thip" he vanished on the spot. He reappeared between the two girls who clutched each other in fear. "Honey…Lilium you need to come with me." Frederick said. _

"_But. M-mommy?" Ashrina said, worried. "It'll be ok Ashrina, please…this isn't safe for either of you." He took them away._

_The rain fell to the ground in heavy patters. It was an hour later that Frederick returned with Ashrina to the place. There were no more screams, but there was lamentation, bodies strung across the ground, Jericho himself leaning against the wall breathing heavily, his left arm missing. "Did you win?" Frederick asked Jericho who shook his head. "We hurt her, badly, we almost won. But she got away." Jericho replied, clenching his teeth and wrapping his coat around the bleeding stump._

"_Where is Celia?" Frederick asked. Jericho said nothing. "Jericho…where is Celia?" Again he said nothing. "JERICHO!"_

_He lifted a feeble hand and pointed towards an area where everyone was congregating towards. He walked over there, "Please move." He said but they didn't, they looked worried and sickened. "Mr. Ridini…I don't think you want to be here." A Siplitet said, her face morbid. _

"_Just move, is my wife there? Is Celia alright?"_

_Much like Jericho they said nothing, but their faces displayed their emotions. He stopped. "…What happened to my wife?" They looked at him, then moved and Frederick's soul shattered as he saw his beautiful wife laying in a pool of her own blood, choking and shaking. She had been split half way horizontally from her midsection, her organs trailing "…Oh God…" Frederick mumbled, shaking as he saw her. "Celia?" he said softly, her answer of blood spitting choke hurt him more than any physical damage that could have happened to him. She turned her head, and the mere motion of it seemed to give her great pain. "F-Frederick?" She groaned._

"_Mother!" Ashrina cried rushing over to her. "Mother!"_

_Frederick bent low, picking Celia up slightly as she gasped. He held her in his arms, her body weak and helpless. "It's ok Celia…I'm here." Frederick said soothingly, brushing his hand through her pink hair. Her dimming red eyes searched his face and she reached a hand towards his face. "Frederick…" She said again as he brought her closer to his chest. "It's ok Celia…I'm here…it'll be alright. Please…just keep breathing."_

_But breathing was much harder now. _

"_Please my love. Please"_

"_I love you…" She said, her voice dropping as her hand slid off._

"_Celia…?" He whispered, his eyes widening. She wasn't' breathing…her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving. "…Honey? Please wake up. Please get up, please open your eyes…_

…_..Celia…" His tears ran down her face, holding her precious self as close as he could, bending his head low into lifeless body. "Celia…please…Celia…" But the young Queen did not move, did not breathe and did not answer. The rain hit the ground and Frederick held her there, the rain falling against his face, but even the wetness could not hide the stream of tears that fell from his face. Laying there as he held lovely Celia in his arms and his greatest sorrow hitting the ground with every drop of rain._

_Frederick stood with the others, his face wet with his warm tears as he looked at the magnificent tomb which had a beautiful lily flower engraved in the very center of the stone. Ashrina was holding his hand, sniffing sadly into his legs as he just starred at the plaque on the tombstone._

_**[Ridini Celia]**_

_**Born: 05/14/1991**_

_**Died: 07/10/2018**_

_**Age: 27 Years**_

"_**You stand now before the tomb of a young girl whose life was filled with horrors**_

_**Who once saw a world filled with regret and hopelessness and yet despite all this**_

_**She made it her life to help others even when her own had been a complete hell**_

_**She gave up everything for her love and her entire family…for the world…for hope**_

_**So she rests here peacefully, in her final moments as she was surrounded by loved ones**_

_**Held together by a bond as she died in the loving arms of that which loved her most"**_

"_**Differences has no place in the hearts of the cherished."**_

_Author's note: And so…ends the thrilling and sad tale of Differences: Cherished. I will be working on the final part of the Differences Series, as I soon found that I could not complete it with only two stories. _

_I hope you have all enjoyed it._


End file.
